Loving is a difficult task
by Noeri99
Summary: Sakura, una chica muy temerosa rodeada de preocupaciones y ansiedades. Syaoran, el chico más deseado y envidiado en la escuela, tiene la apariencia y el dinero, pero también es el chico menos alcanzable de la historia ¿qué destino les deparará a ambos?
1. Taking flight

**Living is a difficult task**

**Por: Noeri9**

**Summary: **_Sakura, una chica muy temerosa rodeada de preocupaciones y ansiedades. Syaoran, el chico más deseado y envidiado en la escuela, tiene la apariencia y el dinero, pero también es el chico menos alcanzable de la historia y odia a todo ser humano en la Tierra, ¿qué destino les deparará a ambos al conocer sus secretos?_

**Sakura 16; grado 10**

**Tomoyo 16; grado 10**

**Syaoran 18; grado 12**

**Eriol 18; grado 12**

_Mi primer fic, espero que les agrade leerlo tanto como a mí el escribirlo y recuerden… que siga o no siga escribiendo depende de ustedes. _

**Disclaimer: **_La historia me pertenece, los personajes no… :P_

**Capítulo 1**

**-----#-----#-----#-----#-----#-----#-----**

La tenue luz se cuela por la ventana y golpea su rostro. Murmura una maldición y se levanta, mira con furia la cortina y luego mira su reloj. Era demasiado temprano ya que su despertador aún no había sonado… suspira. Sabía que no podía volver a dormirse aunque lo intentara mil veces. Se sienta en la cama con pereza y bosteza enseñando sus hileras de dientes como perlas, era un chico pero no por eso iba a descuidar su imagen. Se mira al espejo, maldice por lo bajo. Seguía siendo el mismo que ayer. A veces deseaba despertar en el cuerpo de Yorida Toshii quien era el chico más repugnante que jamás hubiera visto en el planeta y por eso las chicas le ignoraban. Él empezaba a admirarle por eso.

Se inspecciona ante el espejo, su cabello era chocolate y estaba alborotado, más que usualmente, sus facciones no eran finas ni toscas, pero aún así era demasiado apuesto para dejarlo pasar por alto, sus músculos estaban muy bien marcados solo cubiertos por una camisa sin mangas blanca, sus ojos estaban entreabiertos pero se dejaban ver dos hermosas lagunas ambarinas con algunas líneas rojas y avellana, claro, si te acercabas mucho a verle, bosteza de nuevo y se rasca la cabeza, se levanta y estira sus adormilados músculos, abre las cortinas para encontrarse con la cara de su vecina, ella se sonroja y agita una mano. Él asiente y abre la ventana.

Ella se llamaba Susan Rotcher, era estadounidense, cabello negro con rayos rosas y ojos verdes con miel y azul, tenía un cuerpo espléndido y tenía muy pero muy buena forma, lástima que no le atrajera lo suficiente, ya que la chica moría por él. Antes no era así, no le miraba ni siquiera una vez, pero era por timidez. Él por su maldito ego se dio a la tarea de hacer que ella le mirara, fue menos de un día y la chica ya casi se desnudaba frente a él, fue la experiencia más horrible y asquerosa que le hubiera pasado en su vida entera, claro que él le dio a entender quién mandaba y ahora ella solo se atrevía a sonreírle y agitarle la mano desde su apartamento, también hacía algunas cosas para llamar su atención.

Él mira a la chica, ella se quita la parte superior de su pijama y le lanza una mirada furtiva, se sonroja y procede a quitarse el sujetador. Él rueda los ojos y camina hacia su armario. Niña inmadura, sólo tenía quince años y era una perra, se besaba con todo hombre que encontrara. De pronto él sonríe. Si quiere jugar… entonces, él también tenía sus trucos. Saca su uniforme del armario, mira a la chica de reojo, ella le miraba fijamente mientras se colocaba su falda corta de tela roja. Él se quita la playera y la boca de la chica cae al suelo. Sus músculos eran más notorios, el contorno se marcaba por el resultado de sus varios entrenamientos. Se coloca su camisa del colegio y la abrocha con cuidado, seriamente mientras se mira al espejo y se desabrocha los primeros tres botones dejando ver parte de su pecho, mira su cortaba, la huele.

"Apesta a loción" dice con asco y lo suficientemente fuerte para que la chica escuchara "no me sirve" dice y la avienta por la ventana, casi ríe cuando la chica se abalanza sobre la ventana casi cayendo para agarrar la corbata "¿te encuentras bien?" pregunta asombrado, era bueno actuando, bastante bueno.

Ella se pone totalmente roja y asiente.

"Me alegro, ten cuidado la próxima vez" dice él sonriente "te llamo después" dice él

Ella sonríe con ilusión.

"Eso si quiero tener un poco de diversión y por si no tengo con quién tenerla" dice

La sonrisa de la chica se desvanece.

Él ríe.

"Adiós" dice, cierra las ventanas y las cortinas. Siempre hacía comentarios horribles sobre ellas, pero siempre le seguían a donde fuera. Ese era su punto fuerte, ninguna mujer, hasta ahora, se le había resistido… jamás.

Eso era lo que le ponía de buen humor, siempre jugaba con ellas, salía con ellas, las besaba y hasta más, después cuando ellas estaban muertas por él, arreglaba que le vieran con otra chica, así era él. Decían odiarlo, pero cuando él les decía cosas lindas y sobre todo que quería cambiar por ella, ellas caían a sus pies de nuevo y hacía lo que le placía con ellas. Jamás le habían hecho algo semejante, así que no le importaba, jamás se enamoraría, estaba seguro, las chicas eran idiotas y nada más.

Termina de cambiarse, se cepilla un poco… si a lo que hizo se le llama cepillarse, desayuna, lava los platos, se lava los dientes, toma su mochila y sale después de cerrar su apartamento con llave. Vivía solo y eso le encantaba, nadie le molestaba y no tenía que soportar a su estúpida familia, ni al clan, aunque estaban las chicas… pero nadie podía irrumpir en su apartamento sin su consentimiento. Se voltea y mira el apartamento de frente.

"Parece que ya lo están ocupando" susurra "con que no haya una chica molesta…" dice y en ese instante sale una chica de cabello castaño con un broche del lado derecho de cabello, tenía rizos al final del cabello, estaba seria, guarda un papel en su mochila y la cuelga en su hombro. Él pasa una mano por su cara "tuve que hablar" susurra él

Entonces la chica le mira, sus ojos eran de un verde tan puro que nadie jamás soñaría con ver algo así. Eran hermosos.

Ella le sonríe un poco, pero su mirada triste. Él asiente, seriamente. Ella se voltea hacia el elevador y camina hacia él.

Él parpadea varias veces, confundido, luego se encoge de hombros.

"Debió tener prisa" susurra él

"¡¡Li!!" dice una voz chillona

Él voltea y ve a una chica de cabello rubio rizado y ojos azules centelleantes, ella sonríe inocentemente. Odiaba a las chicas que se hacían pasar por inocentes, de hecho… odiaba todo tipo de chicas, no tenían cerebro y si lo tenían desaparecía cuando él hacía aparición.

"Hola…" dice él tratando de recordar su nombre "Sumatra" dice él

"Arata" dice ella sin mostrar sentirse ofendida

"Oh, claro… tantos apellidos" dice él distraídamente.

"¿Vamos a clase juntos?" pregunta

"Claro" dice él simplemente, su voz no era muy grave, pero era promedio y todavía cambiaría, pero aún así sonaba muy bien y las chicas le llamaban voz sexy.

Suben al elevador, estaba la chica que él había visto antes, había detenido el elevador.

Él sonríe un poco. Como había pensado, era buena disimulando, pero le había esperado.

"¿Baja?" pregunta Arata

Ella alza la mirada, mira a Arata y luego a Li. Su mirada se detiene en él y sonríe de nuevo un poco, luego a la chica y asiente.

Se suben. La chica deja de apretar el botón y mira al frente. Tenía el mismo uniforme que ellos.

El elevador empieza a bajar.

Li le mira de reojo, ella no le mira ni una sola vez.

"¿Vas en el colegio Yuriteryu?" pregunta Li

Ella le mira y asiente.

"Eres nueva… ¿verdad?" pregunta él

Ella asiente de nuevo.

"Jamás te había visto, ya que conozco a todas las chicas de por aquí" dice él sonriendo

Ella le mira extraño, mira de nuevo al frente. Se quedan en silencio.

"¿De dónde vienes?" pregunta él de nuevo

Arata le mira raro, jamás hablaba tanto con una chica.

Ella le mira con desconfianza, el ascensor abre las puertas. Ella coloca bien su mochila en su espalda y sale mirándole, voltea su mirada al frente, sale del apartamento y mira a ambos lados, mira un papel y camina hacia la derecha.

Li y Arata salen, caminan por la calle.

Qué extraño. Esa chica le miró como si fuera un chico normal, cuando otras chicas se mudaban intentaban hablarle. Tal vez y ella no lo hizo porque creyó que Arata era su novia… sí, debió ser eso. No podía permitir que una chica y que aparte que no fuera bellísima le mirara como si él fuera solo un hombre y no el hombre más buscado en el campus.

Llegan a la escuela, Arata se despide de él y él abre su locker, millones de cartas rosas, amarillas, verdes caen de él y varios olores de perfumes se mezclan. Cartas se amor, ni se inmutaba en leerlas, las toma y las tira al bote de la basura, suspira, saca sus zapatos para la escuela, se quita los suyos, se pone los otros y entra a la escuela, entra a su salón. Se sienta. El profesor aún no llegaba. Todas las chicas se agrupan y empiezan a comentar cosas sobre los chicos. La mayoría sobre Li.

"Siéntense todos" dice el profesor entrando apresuradamente "el día de hoy empezaremos a leer un nuevo libro ya que el anterior lo terminamos hace dos semanas" dice él "y espero que hayan entregado sus reportes acerca de él" dice mirando de manera sospechosa a todos, luego sonría y saca el libro. Todos suspiran y sacan sus libros.

Empiezan a leer. Li suspira. Esa chica parecía más pequeña que él, por la estatura y las facciones, mira hacia fuera de la ventana, habían unos salones frente, primero de preparatoria, las chicas le miraban soñadoramente y algunas alean las miradas cuando él las mira, entonces su mirada de posa sobre una cabeza, entrecierra un poco los ojos y luego los abre grandes. Era la chica del ascensor, ella miraba su cuaderno y mordía su pluma, mira al frente, suspira. Luego se levanta rápidamente y tira sus cuadernos, todos ríen, ella se inclina levemente y recoge sus cosas, su mirada siempre triste.

"¿Joven Li?" pregunta el profesor

Li se levanta rápidamente, casi tira su libro pero lo agarra en el aire y suspira.

Las chicas le miraban de manera divertida pero coqueta y los hombres con envidia.

"¿Le ocurre algo?" pregunta el profesor "le noto algo distraído, no es propio de usted" dice

Él niega con la cabeza.

"Me alegro" dice sonriente "puede seguir sentado" dice

Li se sienta y se aplasta en su lugar, mira de nuevo a la chica, ella miraba hacia fuera, parece notar su mirada y le mira. Li alza una mano. Ella le alza una ceja y se voltea al frente, luego se levanta lentamente y dice algo como un "hai" y se dirige al frente.

Li suspira y mira su libro, sigue la lectura. Pasan las clases y el receso se hace presente. Li se levanta y se estira.

"Emmmm…" dice una chica la cual vivía en su mismo conjunto de apartamentos, su cabello era negro largo y ondulado y sus ojos azules, era una chica muy popular

"Hola" dice él

"¿Te gustaría… etto… almorzar y… en mi casa… pues… no estarán mis padres y pues… pensé que podríamos… cenar y tal vez… charlar?" dice nerviosa

Li se queda pensativo y sonríe.

"Me encantaría" dice de manera galante

Ella se sonroja y sonríe.

"Gracias" dice y se va corriendo, sus amigas le preguntan algo, ella asiente y todas gritan emocionadas.

Li suspira.

"Etto…" escucha a alguien decir de manera tímida

Voltea, era la chica del ascensor, estaba frente a la profesora de matemáticas, los chicos le miran, era linda y más atractiva aún para los chicos ya que parecía tímida y fácil de convencer.

"¿Qué pasa, niña?" pregunta la profesora

"Le mandan esto de dirección" dice dándole un sobre

La maestra ríe.

"De acuerdo… nunca te había visto… creo que eres nueva" dice ella

La chica asiente.

"No soy muy buena en matemáticas" dice ella y le mira "espero que me ayude con esto" dice

La maestra asiente y coloca una mano sobre su cabeza.

"Claro, niña" dice ella "ahora a receso" dice

Ella asiente. La profesora sale. Algunos chicos se le acercan a la chica.

"Hey linda… ¿cómo te llamas?"

"Sakura… Kinomoto" dice ella mirándoles de manera desconfiada

"Bien Sakura" dice el primero

"Kinomoto" dice ella

Ambos le miran y sonríen.

"Kinomoto-chan" dice el mismo

"Vamos a comer" dice el segundo, toma a Sakura de la muñeca

"¡Nunca acepté ese trato!" dice ella soltándose

"Vamos, no seas tímida" dice el primero y la agarra de una muñeca, el segundo la agarra de otra

"¡Suéltenme!" dice ella

Las chicas miraban pero no hacían nada, porque habían notado las miradas que Li le había dado a la chica nueva.

Entonces alguien abraza a Sakura de los hombros y empuja a los chicos.

"¡¿Qué te pasa, idiota?!" gritan los chicos y miran detrás de Sakura

"Creo que la chica ha dicho que no quiere" dice Li

Los chicos le miran, asustados pero con odio en los ojos.

"De… de acuerdo" dicen y se van corriendo

Sakura voltea. Syaoran sonríe.

"¿Estás bien?" pregunta él

Sakura se queda paralizada.

"¿Hey?" dice Syaoran

Entonces ella frunce el ceño y se suelta.

Todos les miraban.

"Creo no haber pedido ayuda" dice ella mirándole de manera desafiante, esos ojos que mostraban inocencia y tristeza ahora ardían con furia.

"Woa" dice Syaoran sonriendo "no quise dañar los sentimientos de la princesa" dice él

Ella frunce más el ceño.

"Déjate de tonterías, Li Syaoran" dice ella "estuve escuchando cosas sobre ti y no son nada buenas" dice señalándolo, coloca su dedo índice sobre el pecho de Syaoran "si quieres obtener algo de mí, será solamente un rechazo, no me importa qué tan guapo o deseado seas, a mí no me vas a engañar con palabras y promesas estúpidas" dice y se aleja

Los chicos estallan en vitoreo cuando Sakura sale al patio.

Syaoran se queda impresionado pero luego sonríe.

"Esa chica será definitivamente mía" dice él

**-----#-----#-----#-----#-----#-----#-----**

_Gracias a todos por su apoyo, espero manden bastantes reviews, intentaré responderlos… gracias a todos, en verdad…_


	2. Unevitable

**Living is a difficult task**

**Por: Noeri99**

**Summary: **_Sakura, una chica muy temerosa rodeada de preocupaciones y ansiedades. Syaoran, el chico más deseado y envidiado en la escuela, tiene la apariencia y el dinero, pero también es el chico menos alcanzable de la historia y odia a todo ser humano en la Tierra¿qué destino les deparará a ambos al conocer sus secretos?_

**Sakura 16; grado 10**

**Tomoyo 16; grado 10**

**Syaoran 18; grado 12**

**Eriol 18; grado 12**

_Aquí estoy de nuevo, molestándolos, jejeje. En realidad, espero que les guste, lo espero con toda el alma y si tienen una sugerencia para el próximo capítulo lo recibiré con una gran sonrisa. Muchas gracias por sus reviews a:_

_**Ashleymoon**_

_**Acseisks**_

_**Hitomi33**_

_**Ann- qu**_

_**Junipersun**_

_**Isabela Black**_

_**Liliana**_

_**KAREN**_

_**Karenhuitron**_

_**Irisjas**_

_**Belin03**_

**Disclaimer: **_La historia me pertenece, los personajes no… :P_

**Capítulo 2**

**-----#-----#-----#-----#-----#-----#-----**

"Mmmm…" dice una voz, parecía estar pensando.

Sakura miraba a la profesora y suspira.

"Esto está mal" dice la profesora bajando la hoja de papel "te hice un examen de reconocimiento y lo reprobaste tajantemente, ninguna estuvo bien" dice enseñándole el papel

Sakura le mira de manera tímida.

Suspira y masajea sus sienes.

"Si te parece tendré que aplicar algunas medidas" dice la profesora

"¡Por favor, haga lo que sea necesario!" dice Sakura energéticamente

La profesora le mira y sonríe.

"Esa es la actitud que todos necesitan" dice y ríe "me agradas, chica"

Sakura ríe un poco.

El timbre suena.

"Regresa después del receso" dice ella

Sakura asiente y sale.

Todos caminaban directo al patio, otros corrían.

Sakura suspira.

Era su segundo día, el día anterior le habían hecho un examen y ahora le habían dado los resultados, nada buenos. Voltea hacia todos lados con precaución.

Y desde el día anterior ese chico no dejaba de perseguirla, empezaba a molestarle mucho, era demasiado encajoso. Pero no estaba en ningún lugar que pudiera ser visto, suspira con alivio y sale al patio.

Se sienta debajo de la sombra de un árbol de cerezo y mira sus hojas, eran hermosas, tan libres.

"Ojalá yo fuera así" susurra sonriendo con melancolía

Todo el tiempo que el receso duró miró a la gente, nadie le hacía caso, estaba acostumbrada, sólo que… se sentía rara, ya que sabía que no era su culpa, sino del chico que no había dejado de seguirla, era el chico más popular de la escuela y si una chica era vista por él se olvidaba de su vida social.

Suena el timbre, todos entran al colegio, ella se levanta después de que todos entraran, se dirige de nuevo a la oficina de la profesora de matemáticas, se escuchaban voces desde dentro, luego reían. Suspira y toca la puerta.

La otra voz da un gruñido, la profesora ríe. Se escuchan algunos sonidos.

"Adelante" dice ella

Sakura abre la puerta.

"Siento la intromi…" dice y mira al dueño de la otra voz

Era el chico molesto que no dejaba de seguirla. Él sonríe de manera maliciosa.

"Creo que volveré después…" dice cerrando la puerta.

La profesora detiene la puerta y mete a Sakura, cierra la puerta.

"Siéntate" dice

Había dos sillas frente a su escritorio, el chico estaba sentado en una, ella jala la otra más lejos de él y se sienta.

La profesora ríe, era muy joven a pesar de sus conocimientos, también era muy bella.

"Había dicho que aplicaría algunas medidas" dice ella

Sakura asiente sin mirar a Syaoran quien no dejaba de mirarla sonriente. A Sakura le aparece una gota en la nuca.

"Pues la mejor es conseguir un tutor" dice ella

Sakura asiente de nuevo.

"Esto está prohibido, por supuesto" dice la profesora "pero no será ningún problema" dice "me tomé la molestia de consultar al mejor alumno de matemáticas que tengo en todo el colegio" dice sin apartar la mirada de Sakura

Sakura asiente de nuevo.

"Y…" dice y mira a Syaoran de reojo, luego sonríe "aceptó gustoso"

Syaoran sonríe más.

"¿Qué dices?" dice la profesora

"Estoy dispuesta a hacerlo" dice ella

"Bien" dice la profesora "pueden empezar cuando quieran" dice sonriente

"¿Qué quiere decir con…?" susurra Sakura y voltea a ver a Syaoran

Syaoran sonríe abiertamente.

"Mucho gusto, alumna" dice él

Sakura abre grandes los ojos, voltea rápidamente a ver a la profesora.

"Ahora recordé que no puedo, tengo clases intensas de natación, gimnasia olímpica, ballet, basquetball, volleyball…" dice

La profesora ríe.

"Lo siento Kinomoto, ya has aceptado, Li es el mejor alumno de matemáticas que jamás he tenido, es excelente, pregúntale a quien quieras" dice y le guiña un ojo "además deberías sentirte honrada al estar con él, la gran mayoría de las chicas matan con tal de saludarlo en las mañanas" dice recargándose en la silla

Syaoran asiente.

Sakura le mira feo.

"Lástima que no sea de esa mayoría" dice con un tono más que sarcástico

La profesora ríe.

"Esta chica es interesante" dice felizmente "me encantará tenerla como alumna y espero la cuides bien Li" dice ella

"Claro que sí, la cuidaré y la lavaré bien" dice él

Syaoran ríe junto con la profesora. Sakura se levanta, empujando la silla hacia atrás.

"He entendido" dice seriamente, su semblante sorprende a la profesora y a Syaoran "con esto me retiro" dice inclinándose, abre la puerta y mira a Syaoran por arriba de su hombro "hoy te veré en tu casa a las seis, espero que estés, no pienso esperar más de diez minutos" dice y sale azotando la puerta.

"Estaba… bastante enojada" dice Syaoran

"Su semblante serio me impresionó" dice la profesora "esa chica ha sufrido mucho, me sorprende que pueda tener tanta energía como la que mostró antes"

Syaoran miraba la puerta.

La profesora sonríe.

"¿Qué ocurre, Syaoran?" pregunta "¿nos interesamos en cachorritas en lugar de perras adultas?" susurra sensualmente

Syaoran ríe y le mira de manera penetrante.

"Jamás pensé que me meterías en algo así" dice él recargándose en el escritorio

La profesora hace lo mismo.

"Pero no te negaste, eso me sorprendió" susurra ella con un tono ronco.

"Es solo que esa chica se niega a verme y a respetarme como los demás, le mostraré qué tan inferior es comparada con un hombre como yo" dice

"Estoy segura que se lo mostrarás bien" dice y le mira tristemente "¿por qué me enamoré de un chiquillo como tú y no de mi esposo?"

Syaoran sonríe sensualmente.

"Soy irresistible" dice él

"Tal vez" dice ella sonrojada y en un pequeño murmullo y mirando al suelo.

Syaoran coloca un dedo debajo del mentón de la profesora y une sus labios. Ella no se niega, se inclina más en el escritorio, empieza a desabrochar los botones de la camisa de Syaoran, él toma sus manos de golpe y se separa.

Ella le mira a los ojos, sonrojada. Syaoran sonríe.

"Eres bella y eres objeto de fantasías sexuales de muchos de los alumnos que tienes, pero eres una mujer inútil cuando estás frente a mí, causas miedo a los demás alumnos, pero en cambio tú te estremeces con mis caricias" dice él, la besa de nuevo explorando la boca de la mujer madura que tenía frente a él. Estaba indefensa frente a él, intentaba comportarse lo más fríamente posible pero él ganaba por mucho más.

Se separan, él todavía tenía sus manos agarradas.

"No vuelvas a tocarme sin que yo sea el primero en hacerlo o autorizarlo" dice él con un tono muy autoritario

Ella asiente, él besa su cuello, dejando un chupetón.

"Ya empezaba a desvanecerse, siempre que lo tengas serás mía" dice él "¿entendido?"

La profesora asiente.

Syaoran ríe.

"Eres una mujer indefensa frente a mí, Miako" dice y la suelta.

Miako suspira, se sienta en su silla y se limpia los labios con un kleenex, se coloca lápiz labial sobre sus labios irresistibles los cuales tenían un lunar justo debajo, era una mujer muy sensual sin duda.

Syaoran se recarga en la silla y hace sus cabellos hacia atrás, también se limpia los labios con un kleenex que ella le da.

"Debes dejar de ponerte lápiz labial" dice él

"Debo disimular mis labios hinchados y rojos" dice ella seriamente

Syaoran le mira y sonríe.

"Claro" dice él

Miako saca un cigarro y lo prende, lo coloca entre sus labios. Syaoran se lo quita y lo coloca entre sus labios.

"Eres un niño, no deberías fumar" dice ella

Él ríe.

"No eres quién hablar Miako" dice él

Ella se sonroja un poco, se enfada y prende otro cigarro.

"No deberías saltarte las clases" dice ella

"¿Me delatarás?" pregunta Syaoran.

Su cabeza colgaba hacia abajo, sus cabellos caían, se veía guapísimo, expulsa algo de humo.

"No" dice Miako

"Entonces está bien" dice él

Miako expulsa humo de sus labios y se sonroja mirando a Syaoran.

"¿Por qué no puedes amarme como yo te amo?" susurra

Syaoran levanta un poco su cabeza y luego vuelve a dejarla como estaba.

"No tuviste suerte, déjame decirte que ninguna... jamás me he enamorado" dice él inhalando humo

"¿No tendrás primera vez?" pregunta

Syaoran empieza a toser y se endereza, le mira como si estuviera loca.

"¡Por supuesto que no!" dice sonriendo y ríe "jamás" dice él, apaga el cigarro, se levanta y abre un poco las cortinas, mira hacia fuera, no había nadie.

"Y esa chica… Kinomoto" dice ella tímidamente

Syaoran voltea la vista y sonríe.

"Con que estamos celosas" dice él sonriendo maliciosamente

Miako le mira seriamente.

"No lo estoy" dice

Él ríe.

"Claro, claro" dice, abre la puerta

"No respondiste" dice ella

"Te respondí antes, jamás" dice él y cierra la puerta.

Miako suspira y apaga su cigarro, hace su cabeza un poco hacia atrás y acomoda sus cabellos.

"¿Por qué soy tan débil frente a él?" susurra "perdería mi reputación de la mujer más difícil y dura" susurra "y con un chico siete años menor que yo" dice tapándose la cara y empieza a llorar "Dios… Syaoran… eres muy injusto" susurra llorando

--------------------------------------

Syaoran caminaba por los pasillos.

Escucha movimiento en el patio trasero, se acerca, había varios chicos observando, él se asoma también, nadie de los chicos le hace caso.

Estaban los de primero de preparatoria en clase de Educación Física. Las chicas saltaban algunos obstáculos gimnásticos. Era el turno para Sakura, ella estira los brazos, seria, corre, hace varias vueltas para atrás, da marometas en el aire y cae sobre una tabla de pie, no parecía cansada, nadie aplaude aún así, sólo la profesora.

"Esa chica es increíble y es muy linda" dicen los chicos

Syaoran ríe irónicamente y abre las puertas con un fuerte golpe.

Todas las chicas voltean y se sonrojan, se voltean como si no vieran nada, todas apenadas.

Sakura no había visto nada aún, se estiraba un poco.

Syaoran sonríe y le pica las costillas.

Ella salta y voltea dando una patada.

Syaoran la detiene con asombro.

"Wow, eso fue bueno" dice él

Ella baja la pierna.

"Ah… eres tú" dice y sigue estirándose

A Syaoran el sale una vena en la frente.

"He notado que nadie te hace caso" dice él "¿por qué?"

Sakura le mira feo y luego rueda los ojos.

"Por un imbécil" dice ella

"Me pregunto quién será" dice él

Sakura empieza a reír. Syaoran le mira asombrado.

"Sin duda alguna eres un completo idiota" dice ella colocando una mano sobre su hombro y se aleja aún riendo.

Syaoran frunce el ceño, aprieta los puños.

"Cuando me ames te haré sufrir más de lo que te imaginas, nadie se ríe de Li Syaoran y sale ileso" susurra "sólo espera y verás como me amarás como una loca" dice y se va indignado.

Sakura miraba de reojo, cuando entra al edificio, ella suspira aliviada.

Tocan el timbre indicando el final de las clases. Sakura sale de su salón y suspira.

"Kinomoto" dice Miako

Sakura voltea.

"Oh, Miako-sensei" dice ella sonriendo

"Etto…" dice Miako buscando entre sus cosas

Los chicos miraban a Miako muy sonrojados.

"Aquí" dice ella y le da una hoja, sonriente "usen esto para estudiar, es una guía contiene lo que estamos viendo".

Sakura sonríe y asiente.

"Muchas gracias" dice y se inclina, iba a irse.

"Y…" dice Miako

Sakura le mira.

"¿Qué pasa?"

"¿Qué piensas de Li?" pregunta seriamente

Sakura le mira sorprendida, luego se queda pensativa.

"Supongo que…" dice y luego sonríe "no me agrada, eso es todo" dice "con su permiso" dice y se aleja "¿por qué me habrá preguntado eso?" susurra y luego encoge los hombros.

Sakura mira la lista y sonríe.

"Qué profesora más linda" dice sonriente y sigue su camino

**-----#-----#-----#-----#-----#-----#-----**

_¡¡¡Hola de nuevo a todos!!! Tal vez y eso del romance de la profesora de matemáticas con Syaoran no les parezca, pero se me hizo interesante hacer que una mujer mayor se enamorara de él¿qué piensan? Y, si no les agrada sólo díganme y si es la mayoría a la que no le gusta lo quitaré y reescribiré este capítulo¿de acuerdo? Bueno, con eso me despido y¡¡¡espero sus reviews!!! _


	3. First Kiss!

**Loving is a difficult task**

**Por: Noeri99**

**Summary: **_Sakura, una chica muy temerosa rodeada de preocupaciones y ansiedades. Syaoran, el chico más deseado y envidiado en la escuela, tiene la apariencia y el dinero, pero también es el chico menos alcanzable de la historia y odia a todo ser humano en la Tierra, ¿qué destino les deparará a ambos al conocer sus secretos?_

**Sakura 16; grado 10**

**Tomoyo 16; grado 10**

**Syaoran 18; grado 12**

**Eriol 18; grado 12**

_Respondiendo a **Keisha… **gracias por decirme eso, la verdad no me había dado cuenta, tal vez y la forma de poner los capítulos sí la copié, pero nada más, no fue mi intención que se sintiera así, desde hace mucho quiero hacer un fic así y pues si pusiera a Syaoran como un niño alegre y bromista no quedaría mucho con su personalidad principal y no parecería él, ¿no crees? Es cierto que Head Over Heels es uno de mis fics favoritos, pero hace mucho lo leí y ya no recuerdo bien cómo era la cosa y es imposible cambiar mi forma de escribir, ya que así es como me vienen las ideas a la mente, gracias por decirlo, en serio lo agradezco._

_Gracias por sus reviews a:_

_**Junipersun**_

_**Keisha**_

_**Ann- qu**_

_**Soledad de los Angeles**_

_**Juchiz**_

_**MaKAkiSs**_

_**KAREN**_

_En cuanto a la encuesta parece que no les agradó mucho mi idea así que la desecharé, haremos como si no escribí nada de eso, ¿ok? Bueno, mucho hablar de mí…: P Aquí está el fic._

**Capítulo 3**

**-----#-----#-----#-----#-----#-----#-----**

Sakura llega a su casa.

"Te tardaste" dice una mujer, era bella pero su rostro no mostraba nada de buen humor.

"Fui a sacar las copias"

"¿Trajiste doble?"

"Sí" dice ella entrando al cuarto de servicio, deja su mochila ahí.

"Ven acá" dice la mujer

"¿Qué pasa, Ren?" pregunta

"¿Alguna novedad?" pregunta "recuerda que tus hermanas entrarán mañana a la escuela, se han sentido demasiado cansadas por el viaje que realizamos" dice ella

"Nada"

"¿Sigues siendo ignorada?" pregunta Ren

"Sí" dice Sakura sin mirarla

Ren pone cara de gozo.

"Eso es muy malo, Sakura" dice ella

"Sí… supongo" susurra

"Niñas… Lucchia, Mitra" dice

Se abren dos cuartos y salen dos chicas, una rubia y la otra pelirroja, eran muy hermosas, la rubia de ojos azules y la pelirroja de ojos miel.

"¿Qué pasa?" susurra la rubia

"Mi hijita, Lucchia" dice Ren besando a su hija "toma tus copias" dice

"Que Sakura las copie en nuestros cuadernos" dice Mitra

"Sí, tiene mejor letra y además nunca hace nada" dice Lucchia

"Tienen razón mis pequeñas" dice "traigan sus cuadernos" dicen "no necesitaremos las copias" dice y las rompe.

Sakura no dice nada, aunque ese había sido parte de su dinero.

"Copia todo lo que tienes en tus cuadernos" dice ella "y tengo entendido que ha sido bastante" dice

Sakura asiente. Lucchia y Mitra regresan con los cuadernos y se los dan a Sakura.

"Buena suerte, Sakura" dicen ambas y ríen, entran a sus habitaciones.

"Y has la comida, nos llamas cuando esté" dice ella

Sakura asiente. Ren entra a su habitación. Sakura suspira, entra al cuarto de servicio y saca su mochila, la deja en la sala, entra a la cocina y saca algunas cosas.

Sakura había terminado de preparar la comida.

"¡¡Te tardas demasiado!!" dice Lucchia desde su cuarto

"¡Voy!" dice Sakura y se limpia el sudor de la frente con su manga, todavía no se quitaba el uniforme.

Tocan la puerta. Sakura no abre. Tocan de nuevo.

"¡¡¿Podrías abrir Sakura?!!" grita Ren "¡¡¡eres una inútil!!!"

Sakura aprieta los puños.

El timbre se vuelve más persistente.

"¡¡¡ABRE DE UNA VEZ!!!" gritan las tres

Sakura deja la estufa y abre.

"Yo" dice Syaoran

Sakura se queda paralizada y hace un intento de cerrar la puerta de golpe, pero Syaoran la detiene con el pie, la abre con la mano y sonríe

"A mí también me da gusto verte" dice él "oh, algo huele delicioso" dice entrando.

"Sí, pasa" susurra Sakura sarcásticamente.

Syaoran entra a la cocina y mira, abre las casuelas.

"Esto se ve delicioso" dice "¿lo hiciste tú?"

"Comida japonesa" dice ella

"Genial" dice él "¿puedo comer un poco?"

"Ya que estás aquí" dice ella seriamente.

Él sonríe.

"Por lo menos ayuda con la vajilla" dice ella "en un momento nos vamos"

"No" dice Syaoran simplemente.

Sakura le mira.

"Soy el invitado, que tu familia te ayude" dice y sale de la cocina.

Sakura aprieta los puños con más fuerza, suspira y se pone seria.

Syaoran inspeccionaba el lugar.

"Este lugar no ha sido decorado aún" dice él

"No he tenido tiempo, con la escuela y eso" dice Sakura desde la cocina

"¿Tú familia?" pregunta él

Sakura no responde.

"¡¡La comida está lista!!" dice ella "¡yo voy a salir!"

"Pequeña Sakura" dice Ren saliendo de su cuarto "creí haberte dicho que no podías salir a ningún lado" dice sin aún mirar a Syaoran

"Es para fines escolares"

"No me importa" dice Ren, voltea a ver a Syaoran y se queda paralizada.

Syaoran seguía mirando el apartamento.

"Es… hermoso" susurra "Joven" dice ella

Syaoran le mira y sonríe.

"Señorita" dice él "Kinomoto, no me dijiste que tenías a una hermana tan hermosa" dice él sonriendo

Ren se sonroja.

"Jamás habla de mí" dice Ren "supongo que le da envidia hablar de mí y no soy tan joven" dice

"¿Es la madre?" dice Syaoran sorprendido "no sabía eso" dice "no parece serlo"

Ren ríe un poco.

"Pero, ¿cómo pudo entrar en nuestra casa, está muy sucia y no hemos arreglado nada, es que Sakura nos tiene a mis hijas y a mí limpiando y decorando y no ayuda ella en nada" dice Ren "es una chica muy floja" dice "hoy hizo la comida porque me puso una condición" dice casi llorando "es muy vergonzoso" dice "pero… te presentaré a mis hijas" dice "¡¡Lucchia, Mitra!!" dice y sonríe.

"¿Por qué hay tanto ruido?" pregunta Lucchia, estaba toda despeinada y con un camisón rojo

"¿Ya está la comida?" pregunta Mitra, despeinada y con un camisón verde

"Tenemos visitas" dice Ren "saluden cortésmente al joven…"

"Li Syaoran" dice él

"¿Quién es el que molesta?" pregunta Lucchia

Ella y Mitra miran. Se quedan paralizadas y se sonrojan, gritan fuertemente y entran a su cuarto.

"¡¡No estoy presentable!!" grita una

"¡¡Qué guapo!!" grita la otra

"¡¡¡ME CASARÉ CON ÉL!!!" gritan ambas

Ren se sonroja.

"No les haga caso"

"No importa" dice Syaoran con una gota en la nuca "siempre pasa"

"Es que sin duda usted es muy guapo" dice Ren

Syaoran ríe.

"Gracias, eso me lo dicen"

Ambos ríen.

Se sientan en el comedor, no tenía nada de vajilla.

"¡Sakura!" grita Ren "¡¿y la vajilla?!" grita "¡estamos quedando mal con las visitas!" dice y sonríe a Syaoran.

Sakura entra corriendo, pone los manteles y los platos, vasos, cuchillos y todo, entra a la cocina rápidamente.

Syaoran hablaba con Ren sonriente.

Lucchia y Mitra salen viéndose hermosas. Lucchia con el cabello lacio, pintada de la cara, una blusa escotada y una falda de mezclilla, Mitra iba con un vestido verde, el pelo ondulado y pintada. Lucchia se sienta junto a Syaoran y Mitra la quita tirándola, empiezan a pelearse.

"¡¡Sakura, la comida!!" grita Ren.

Sakura llega y sirve, sin querer le salpica a Syaoran.

"¡¡¿Cuáles son tu modales?!!" grita Ren "¡pide una disculpa!"

"Lo siento" dice Sakura sarcásticamente

"¡¡Esa no es forma de disculparse!!" grita Ren

Sakura aprieta los puños y los dientes. Syaoran estaba parado, se veía enojado. Sakura se pone enfrente de él y se inclina profundamente.

"¡¡Lo siento mucho!!" dice ella

Él se sorprende.

"Sí… está bien" dice él

"Eso es" dice Ren "empieza tu trabajo, eres tan inútil" susurra

Sakura se retira con la cabeza gacha.

Syaoran le mira desaparecer en la cocina.

"Será mejor que nos vayamos" dice Syaoran

"¡¡NO!!" dicen Lucchia y Mitra agarrándole del brazo

A Syaoran le aparece una gota en la nuca.

"Tengo qué…" dice él "soy el tutor de Kinomoto"

"Entonces también se el nuestro" dicen ambas

"No hemos ido a clases" dice Lucchia

"Así que no entenderíamos nada" dice Mitra y luego ambas sonríen

Syaoran suspira.

"De acuerdo" dice "¿les parece si vamos todos a mi casa?"

Lucchia y Mitra gritan entusiasmadas, se levantan y salen del apartamento.

"Eso sí fue rápido" dice Syaoran

"Entonces… Sakura, vuelve a vaciar toda la comida en su lugar, tíralo a la basura o a ver qué haces con todo esto, no pienso comer sobras" dice Ren "saldré y no regresaré hasta muy tarde" dice y se va.

Sakura entra al comedor, toma tres platos con sopa, entonces uno se le resbala, pero Syaoran lo detiene. Sakura le mira.

"Ten cuidado" susurra él

Sakura toma bien el plato y no contesta, entra a la cocina, lo vacía todo en un recipiente de plástico, junto con lo demás, entra al comedor y se lleva toda la vajilla, lava lo que estaba sucio y limpia todo, ya que todo estaba reluciente sale con su mochila de la cocina.

"Listo" dice ella.

"Aún estás en uniforme" dice él

"Jamás me dijeron que tenía que verme presentable para ti" dice ella y sale del apartamento

A Syaoran le aparece una vena en la frente.

"Intentaba ser amable" dice él detrás de Sakura

"Pues no te sale muy bien" dice ella

Lucchia y Mitra jugaban a las manitas calientes y gritaban riendo.

Syaoran las mira y ríe nervioso.

Sakura se detiene frente al apartamento de enfrente. Syaoran saca las llaves. Mitra y Lucchia miran esto y gritan emocionadas, susurrando cosas entre ellas.

Syaoran empieza a buscar las llaves.

"Espero estés preparado" dice Sakura

Syaoran le mira. Ella miraba a Syaoran, le sonríe maliciosamente.

"Ya que Lucchia y Mitra saben que vives frente, espérate visitas nocturnas y hasta en la madrugada" dice mirando a Lucchia y a Mitra

Syaoran voltea sobre su hombro y siente un escalofrío correr por su espalda. Sakura disimula su risa. Syaoran le mira feo y sigue buscando sus llaves, ya que su llavero estaba infestado de muchas, maldecía por lo bajo.

"Por cierto" dice Sakura

"¿Ahora qué?" dice él de forma agresiva

Ella se queda callada.

"No nada" dice enderezándose

"Bien" dice él y sigue buscando

Pasan cinco minutos.

"Oye…" dice Sakura

"¿Qué quieres?"

"Nada" dice ella

"¡Bien!" dice y sigue buscando.

Se seguían escuchando los gritos de emoción de Lucchia y Mitra

"Oye Li…"

"¡¡¿Qué rayos quieres?!!" grita él mirándola

Ella le mira seriamente.

"Se me olvidó" dice ella mirando a otro lado.

Él se rasca la cabeza con fuerza. Sakura le mira de forma burlona.

"Tendré que volver a empezar" dice él

"Oh, ya recordé" dice Sakura

Syaoran le mira feo. Ella saca un poco la lengua de forma inocente.

"¿Por qué tienes tantas llaves?" pregunta ella

"Son de todas las chicas que viven en estos conjuntos, me las dan" dice él

"Oh" dice ella.

"¿Oh?" susurra Syaoran "¿tanto para sólo responder oh?" susurra muy enfadado

Sakura sonríe complacida.

"Listo" dice Syaoran, abre y Lucchia y Mitra entran corriendo. Syaoran entra y Sakura entra al último, cierra la puerta. El apartamento estaba muy bien acomodado, si no viera al dueño y si no tuviera ese olor tan fuerte a loción para hombre, no se podría adivinar que ahí vivía un chico.

Lucchia y Mitra gritaban y corrían de un lugar a otro como ratoncitos pequeños.

"Esa es la sala" dice Syaoran.

Sakura deja su mochila ahí y se sienta en el sillón y recarga sus manos en el colchón, siente algo, lo toma y lo alza, se sonroja fuertemente.

Syaoran entra y la mira, se sonroja también y lo toma, lo esconde detrás de él. Sakura le mira y parpadea varias veces. Eran unas bragas.

Syaoran mira a otro lugar.

"No necesitas explicaciones, de todos modos, es mi apartamento y puedo hacer lo que quiera" dice él y se aleja

Sakura suspira.

"Bien" dice Syaoran entrando con Lucchia y Mitra colgando de sus brazos "¿empezamos?" pregunta

Sakura asiente.

Syaoran se sienta junto a Sakura. Pero Mitra se pone en el centro y Lucchia del otro lado de Syaoran.

Sakura saca sus cosas.

"Esta hoja me la dio Miako-sensei" dice Sakura dándole la hoja a Syaoran

Syaoran la mira mientras mordía un lápiz.

Lucchia grita. Syaoran salta. Sakura no hace nada.

"¿Qué pasa?" pregunta Syaoran quitando el lápiz de su boca.

"Es sólo que… te veías tan tierno con ese lápiz en la boca" dice ella sonrojada

Mitra asiente y ambas gritan de nuevo.

Sakura suspira cansada. Syaoran les mira como si estuvieran locas.

"Em… gracias" dice él y regresa su vista a la hoja, el lápiz en su mano "esto está muy bien hecho, como siempre Miako piensa en lo mejor" dice él sarcásticamente (pensé mejor que la relación de Miako y Syaoran fuera cercana, sí, pero como amigos, como si ella fuera su guardiana mientras él estaba ahí).

Sakura saca un cuaderno y arranca hojas para Mitra y Lucchia.

"Bien, la primera" dice él y empieza a dictarla, las tres la escriben.

Sakura empieza a intentar resolverla.

"Syao-sensei" dice Lucchia "no entiendo esto" dice ella

Syaoran se acerca y mira por encima de su hombro.

"Mira… esto se hace así…" dice él, toma la mano de Lucchia y empieza a escribir. Lucchia se sonroja mucho "¿ves?" dice él

Lucchia asiente.

"Eres un buen maestro" dice ella

Syaoran sonríe un poco.

"Gracias" dice él

"¡Syao-sensei!" dice Mitra

Syaoran se acerca.

"No entiendo esto" dice ella señalando algo

Syaoran se acerca más a la hoja.

"¿Qué tipo de letra es esta?" pregunta él

Mitra ríe nerviosamente.

"Es que no suelo escribir mucho" dice.

"Bueno, esto se hace así" dice y empieza a decirle, ella empieza a escribir "listo" dice él

"Eso es fácil" dice Mitra

Syaoran asiente y se levanta, mira a Sakura quien estaba seria mirando su papel y escribiendo cosas, se asombra.

"Creí que no sabías nada, Kinomo… to" dice viendo su papel, en efecto, tenía la página llena pero no de números sino decía 'no entiendo' en toda la hoja "Dios" dice él, se hinca junto a ella y le quita el lápiz.

Sakura le mira y luego se agacha murmurando cosas.

"¡Hazme caso!" dice él golpeando su cabeza con el lápiz

Sakura se toma la cabeza y le mira feo.

"Esto se hace así" dice él

Sakura se acerca más a él, asiente mientras empieza a explicar, pero luego no entiende nada, empieza a sudar seco.

"¿Entendiste?" dice él

Ella no responde.

Él suspira.

"Va de nuevo" dice él borrando "esto y esto se multiplica dando…" dice y sigue explicando.

Mitra y Lucchia miran esto con envidia.

"Se lo está tomando para ella sola" dice Mitra

"Siempre hace lo mismo" dice Lucchia

"¡¡Syao-sensei!!" dice Mitra levantándose

"¿Qué haces?" susurra Lucchia

Syaoran le mira.

"¿Qué pasa?"

"Es que no entiendo" dice con la hoja.

Lucchia le pone el pie. Mitra cae.

"¡Cuidado!" dice Syaoran desviando su mano, la cual tenía un lápiz.

Mitra cae con los ojos cerrados. Lucchia grita.

Mitra abre los ojos. Syaoran tenía los ojos bien abiertos. Ambos se estaban besando.

Mitra va a cerrar los ojos. Syaoran se da cuenta y la empuja, toma aire y se limpia los labios.

"¡¡No es justo!!" dice Lucchia haciendo berrinche. Mitra abraza su pierna de manera soñadora. Lucchia cae sobre Syaoran. Ambos se besan también. Syaoran la empuja. Lucchia se queda en el piso soñando. Syaoran se empieza a limpiar la boca con mucho esfuerzo.

"¡No puedo creerlo!" dice él

"¡Syao!" dicen Lucchia y Mitra abrazándolo de la cintura tirándolo al suelo.

"¡¡Ayuda, Kinomoto!!" dice él mirando a Sakura

Ella reía a carcajadas, como nunca antes, ahora sonreía con el corazón, se tomaba el estómago y pataleaba, se veía hermosa. Syaoran lo nota y se queda mirándola, sin importarle que Lucchia y Mitra lo abrazaban con fuerza. Entonces Lucchia lo abraza del cuello, voltea su cara y lo besa. Él abre grandes los ojos y la empuja.

"¡¡¡ESO FUE TODO!!!" grita él

Syaoran abre la puerta de su apartamento y saca a Lucchia y a Mitra.

"¡¡¡NO VUELVAN POR AQUÍ!!!" grita él y azota la puerta.

Entra a la sala. Sakura todavía reía con fuerza. Syaoran se sonroja fuertemente.

"Esas chicas son muy extrañas" dice él

Sakura no dejaba de reír y asiente.

Syaoran le mira de reojo, sonríe un poco y suspira.

"Pero…" dice Sakura recuperando el aliento "pensé que no te importaba eso" dice ella

"No me importa, pero cuando soy yo quien lo inicia" dice él

"Ah… ya empezaba a pensar que eras un chico bueno" dice ella sonriendo

Él le mira.

"Fue muy gracioso" dice ella

Syaoran desvía su mirada a sus labios, se veían tan apetitosos.

"En especial cuando no sabías que hacer, jamás pensé ver eso" dice ella y ríe más.

Syaoran se acerca a ella y estira el brazo.

"¿Me escuchas?" pregunta ella sonriendo y mirándole.

Syaoran toma la nuca de Sakura y la acerca a él uniendo sus labios. Sakura emite un gemido y ambos caen en el piso. Sakura cierra los ojos fuertemente, intenta separarlo pero su fuerza la superaba por mucho. Él se separa y le mira a los ojos.

"Como esta vez… yo lo empecé y cuando lo hago, la chica puede hacer lo que quiera" dice él

Sakura estaba paralizada, entonces grita fuertemente y lo patea en donde la luz no llega. Syaoran cae a un lado. Ella se levanta, su corazón latía a mil por hora.

"¡¡Jamás vuelvas a tocarme, maníaco!!" grita ella y sale corriendo, azota la puerta.

"Olvidó… sus cosas" susurra Syaoran con mucho dolor

**-----#-----#-----#-----#-----#-----#-----**

_He terminao otro capítulo más… sé que lo estoy subiendo muy rápido, pero como me llegó la inspiración, no esperé más, además me voy a ir de viaje un mes… ¡¡wiii!! En vacaciones y no podré escribir, así que aquí lo dejo, comentarios y sugerencias, please…_


	4. My Truth

**Living is a difficult task**

**Por: Noeri99**

**Summary: **_Sakura, una chica muy temerosa rodeada de preocupaciones y ansiedades. Syaoran, el chico más deseado y envidiado en la escuela, tiene la apariencia y el dinero, pero también es el chico menos alcanzable de la historia y odia a todo ser humano en la Tierra¿qué destino les deparará a ambos al conocer sus secretos?_

**Sakura 16; grado 10**

**Tomoyo 16; grado 10**

**Syaoran 18; grado 12**

**Eriol 18; grado 12**

_Bueno, los saludo a todos y les doy las gracias por sus reviews, en verdad me han ayudado mucho, me han dado inspiración, jejeje, bueno, este es mi último capítulo antes de irme de vacaciones, no subiré otro más hasta dentro de un mes, más o menos, espero sea de su agrado, Sakura y Syaoran¿cada día se alejan más o se acercan más? Jajaja, eso lo veremos. _

_Gracias por sus reviews a:_

_**KAREN**_

_**Ashleymoon**_

_**Diana Prenze**_

_**Juchiz**_

_**Luz**_

_**Junipersun**_

_**Undine**_

_**Ann- qu**_

_**Keisha**_

_**Dianazul**_

_**Lady Neomi**_

_**Syaoran-yoggdrasill**_

_**Acseisks**_

_**Coty**_

_**Nefertiris**_

_**Mandy**_

_**vivi-chan**_

_Ahora si los dejo con el fic, si necesitan contactarme por alguna razón, mi mail es bagbag(guión bajo)nk(arroba)hot..._

_**Disclaimer:** La historia me pertenece, los personajes no… :P_

**_Capítulo 2_**

**_-----#-----#-----#-----#-----#-----#-----_**

Sakura se detiene en la entrada del colegio, mira al suelo.

"¿Qué hace parada ahí?" susurran algunos esquivándola

"Estorba" susurran otros

Recuerda el beso de Syaoran, se sonroja y coloca sus dedos suavemente sobre sus labios. Ese beso… le había hecho estremecer y… no quería eso… no quería.

Aprieta los ojos con fuerza, suspira, mira al frente de manera seria y entra.

No traía sus cosas, ya que se le habían olvidado en la casa de Li y no tenía ni la menor intención de ir a pedírselos, tal vez era por orgullo o tal vez…. ¿por timidez?

Toca la puerta de la ofician de la profesora Miako.

"Adelante" dice la voz de la maestra

"Lamento la intromisión pero…" dice Sakura abriendo la puerta, mira y su corazón da un vuelco.

Syaoran estaba sentado en una de las dos sillas del frente, le mira y sonríe.

"Hey" dice él sonriente

Sakura se sonroja y frunce el ceño de manera pronunciada.

"Lo siento, llegué en un mal momento" dice ella claramente molesta

Miako se sorprende, pero no dice nada.

"¡Oh, espera!" dice Syaoran deteniéndola del hombro.

Sakura se voltea de impulso y le da una cachetada. Syaoran se toma la mejilla de manera asombrada.

Sakura baja la mano y se sonroja más, mira al suelo.

"Dije que no em volvieras a tocar" dice, se inclina hacia la maestra "con su permiso" dice y se va corriendo.

"Propio" dice Miako muy sorprendida y luego sonríe de manera malvada "Oh…" dice en un tono burlón.

Syaoran cierra la puerta de una patada.

"¿Qué significa ese oh?" dice él bastante enojado, se sienta en la silla, aún se tomaba la mejilla

Miako ríe recargándose en su silla.

"Fuiste rechazado, Syaoran" dice ella "jamás lo había visto…" dice y sigue riendo.

A Syaoran le aparece una vena en la frente y le salta la ceja, tenía los ojos cerrados, los abre.

"¡¿Quieres callarte?!" dice él

Miako ríe más.

"Y parece que eso te molesta mucho" dice sin dejar de reír, se toma el estómago y se limpia las lágrimas

Miako era una maestra muy joven y hermosa, todos los profesores la deseaban junto con el director y la mayoría de los alumnos y era la única que podía hacer enojar a Syaoran en un segundo, ella sabía cómo, lo conocía demasiado bien.

"Ya basta, me voy" dice Syaoran

"No, no" dice Miako dejando de reír "no aguantas ni una broma"

"¡Lo tuyo no es broma!" dice él

"Oh, lo siento, lo siento" dice Miako mirando a otro lado, aún sonreía, luego le mira "es sólo que me sorprendió que una chica de primero, además nueva en la escuela te haya rechazado¿qué le hiciste?" pregunta ella

"Nada" dice él mirando a otro lado

"¿Qué pasa, Syao-kun?" dice ella de manera coqueta "¿es imposible para ti conquistar a esa chiquilla?" pregunta en tono seductor y burlón a la vez "deberías conseguirte a mujeres maduras como yo, es más divertido" dice y ronronea

Syaoran le mira algo sonrojado, frunce el ceño.

"¡¡Deja de jugar conmigo!!" dice él

Miako ríe.

"Vamos, vamos, no te enfades, es tan gracioso hacerte enojar, te ves tan tierno" dice sonriendo de forma burlona

"Lo peor es que lo disfrutas" dice él

"Puedes apostarlo" dice ella

Syaoran le mira feo.

Miako ríe un poco.

"Bueno, bueno, siéntate, dime que fue lo que pasó para que te dijera que no al volvieras a tocar, porque estoy segura de que te lo dijo" dice señalando la silla.

Syaoran se sienta.

"Pues sí lo dijo" dice él

"Déjame ver esa mejilla" dice Miako

Syaoran se quita la mano y Miako estalla a carcajadas.

"Esa chica sí que tiene fuerza, dejó la marca de su mano en tu mejilla, eso se va a poner morado" dice riendo

"¡¿Quieres escuchar o no?!" grita Syaoran tapándose la mejilla

"De acuerdo, lo siento" dice Miako poniéndose seria

"Como sabes, soy su tutor" dice Syaoran

Miako asiente.

"Pasaron varias cosas y decidí mejor ir a su casa, se me hizo una casa bastante rara ya que… Kinomoto era tratada como una sirvienta"

"Mmm… un caso de cenicienta moderno" dice Miako

"Algo así" dice Syaoran asintiendo "tiene dos hermanas y ellas acaban de entrar hoy, por lo que sé, hermanas muy extrañas, bueno, son iguales que la mayoría de las chicas que conozco" dice él "luego decidí enseñarles a ellas también, ya que habían faltado, pero todo fue un desastre, terminé besándome con ambas hermanas de Kinomoto"

"¡¿Qué?!" dice Miako levantándose "¡¿En frente de Kinomoto?!"

Syaoran asiente algo confundido

"Con razón te odia" dice Miako "pobre chica" dice "pero… ¿por qué te dijo que no la volvieras a tocar?" susurra "¿será que…?" dice y se pone pálida, se inclina más hacia él "¡¡¿La obligaste a &#$ contigo?!!" grita

Syaoran se sonroja fuertemente.

"¡¡Claro que no!!" dice "¡¡déjame terminar!!" dice

Miako se sienta y suspira.

"Qué alivio"

Syaoran niega con la cabeza y rueda los ojos.

"Entonces las tuve que correr, pero Kinomoto reía y sonreía y yo… no sé…" dice y mira hacia la ventana "sentí un gran impulso de besarla" dice

Miako le mira y sonríe maliciosamente, recarga su cabeza en una mano.

"Entonces… la tuve que besar, no pude evitarlo y… ella… me golpeó y me dijo que no la volviera a tocar… eso pasó" dice él mirando a Miako y le sale una gota en la nuca ya que Miako sonreía de manera malvada y maliciosa "¿Miako?" susurra

"Así que… un gran impulso por besarla… ¿eh?"

Syaoran asiente.

"Ya veo" dice "dime algo, Syaoran" dice ahora mirándole seriamente

Syaoran le mira.

"¿Alguna vez habías sentido algo así?"

"Bueno pues… sí" dice él

"¿Cuándo?" pregunta Miako

"Cuando estoy con una chica muy sexy y la cual me había atraído desde hace mucho por su físico" dice él "pero eso después de que estamos un rato en la cama" dice él

Miako asiente.

"Y dime… ¿Kinomoto te atrae físicamente?"

"¡Por supuesto que no!" dice Syaoran

Miako sonríe.

"Eso era todo" dice "necesito que me digas también si hoy tienes clases con ella"

"Pues… no creo tener dentro de bastante tiempo" dice él

"Bien" dice Miako pensando "quiero que la llames diez minutos antes de terminar el receso, necesito hablar con ambos"

"¿Para qué…?"

"Tú solo hazlo" dice Miako "y ya vete, que has perdido bastante clase" dice ella

"Bueno" dice Syaoran, toma su mochila y la coloca en su espalda y luego toma otra mochila y la carga sobre su hombro.

"Deja esa mochila aquí" dice Miako "es de Kinomoto¿no?"

"Eh… sí" dice Syaoran

Miako asiente. Syaoran la deja y sale.

--------------------------------------

Sakura suspira, no tenía con qué escribir ya que nadie le prestaba nada, las chicas le odiaban porque Li le prestaba demasiada atención y los chicos no querían tener problemas con Li.

Llega el receso y se levanta de su asiento, sale del salón rápidamente.

Sale al patio y se esconde detrás del edificio, coloca una mano sobre su pecho. ¿Qué le pasaba? Ella nunca se escondía, pero… no podía verlo a la cara, no sabía por qué… pero no podía.

Entonces alguien la empuja hacia la pared. Sakura coloca sus manos para no golpearse la cara, se voltea.

Eran cinco chicas, parecían bastante enfadadas.

"¿Qué has hecho para tener a Li-sama tan preocupado por ti?" pregunta una chica de cabello rubio y ojos azules

"Demandamos una respuesta" dice otra de cabello negro y ojos café muy oscuro, casi parecían negros.

"Además… nos han dicho que vives frente a él… ¿quién te dio el derecho de hacerlo?" dice la rubia

Las chicas asienten.

"Yo no tengo nada que ver con ese chico, ahora si me disculpan" dice Sakura alejándose

La chica rubia aprieta los puños.

"¡No he terminado de hablar contigo!" dice la rubia, coloca una mano en su hombro

Sakura le da una cachetada de impulso. La rubia se toma la mejilla.

"Yo… lo siento" dice Sakura

"Maldita" dice la chica rubia "¡A ella!" dice

Las cinco chicas tiran a Sakura al suelo y empiezan a jalarle el cabello y a tirarle de la ropa y más. Lucchia y Mitra sonreían mirando desde su salón.

--------------------------------------

Suena la campana indicando el receso. Syaoran se había quedado dormido, escucha la campana y se levanta, se estira, mira a los lados, ya no había nadie, todavía tenía mejilla un poco roja debido a la cachetada pero no se notaba mucho.

"Tenía que hacer algo…" susurra él y recuerda a Miako "¡claro!" dice y sale corriendo, llega al salón de Sakura, ella ya no estaba, ve a unas chicas saliendo "disculpen" dice él

Las chicas le miran y se sonrojan.

"¿Han visto a Kinomoto?"

"Sí… ella salió al patio hace un rato" dicen

"Gracias" dice él y sale corriendo, sale al patio y empieza a buscar por todos lados "Dios… no pienso buscarla más" dice y luego se imagina a Miako muy enfadada, le sale una gota en la nuca "y no es tiempo para darse por vencido" dice corriendo buscándola.

"¡Oigan!" dice un chico "¡hay cinco chicas golpeando a una chica!" dice

"¡Sí, parece que la chica que está siendo golpeada es Kinomoto!" dice

Syaoran se detiene y voltea.

"Las chicas parecen ser del club de fans de Li" dicen los chicos "pobre Kinomoto"

Syaoran siente que su corazón se detiene, se acerca al chico y lo toma del cuello, lo azota contra la pared, su mirada era una muy seria y daba mucho miedo.

"¿Dónde pasó eso?"

El chico estaba muy asustado.

"De… detrás del edificio oeste" dice señalando

Syaoran lo suelta y sale corriendo.

¿Por qué sentía tanta preocupación¿Por qué estaba tan asustado¡No lo entendía! Pero… tenía que llegar lo más pronto posible.

Mientras se va acercando empieza a escuchar golpes y gritos, luego gemidos y otra vez gritos, su corazón se acelera, da una vuelta y ve a las chicas riendo.

"¡¡¿Qué creen que hacen?!!" grita él

Las chicas voltean asustadas.

"Li… sama" dicen todas

Syaoran se abre paso entre las chicas, Sakura estaba en el suelo, temblaba y tenía sangre en los brazos piernas y en la cara.

"Esa chica era muy molesta" dice la rubia "¿no es pesada?" pregunta

Las chicas asienten.

"Ya basta" dice Syaoran y las voltea a ver.

Las chicas se asustan por su mirada.

"¡¡Olvídense de una vez por todas de ese estúpido club de fans!!" grita "¡¡no quiero volver a verlas en mi vida!!" grita "¡me dan asco!"

Las chicas empiezan a llorar y salen corriendo.

Syaoran mira a Sakura, ella le mira y grita de miedo.

"A… alé… aléjate" dice ella "por tu… por tu culpa"

Syaoran la abraza fuertemente.

Sakura se queja del dolor.

"Me… me lastimas" susurra ella

"Lo siento" dice Syaoran "lo siento Kinomoto… perdóname" dice él "sé que ha sido todo por mi culpa… pero… perdóname" dice

Los ojos de Sakura se llenan de lágrimas y por primera vez después de ocho años vuelve a llorar fuertemente.

Syaoran no se aparta de su lado, termina el receso y ella aún lloraba.

Por fin deja de llorar.

Syaoran se separa y le limpia las lágrimas, ella cierra los ojos.

"Duele…" susurra ella

Syaoran ríe.

"Vamos, se más valiente" dice él

Sakura mira a otro lado.

"He sido valiente muchos años… ya estoy… harta" dice levantándose con esfuerzo

"Te vas a lastimar más" dice él

"No es que te importe mucho… ¿o sí?" pregunta Sakura mirándole sobre el hombro "tú… no te preocupas por las chicas… ellas son un… adefesio… ¿no?"

Syaoran mira al suelo apenado.

Sakura ríe irónicamente.

"Eso pensé" dice ella

"Sí… pienso así…" dice Syaoran "pero… tú eres diferente… no caes tan bajo como esas chicas y…"

"Esas chicas" dice Sakura interrumpiendo "solo intentaban mostrar su amor por ti" dice "puede que sea de la manera equivocada, pero… saben que… contigo… no hay otra manera de mostrarlo, ya que… cuando una chica te dice que te ama, tú lo piensas como un trofeo, como la señal de que eres irresistible, pero" dice Sakura "he escuchado que cuando te interesa conquistar a una chica te comportas como un caballero, por eso se enamoran de ti, no porque seas guapo, sino porque… dejas de ser tú mismo" dice mirándole intensamente

Syaoran se pierde en sus ojos.

"¿Sabes?" dice ella sonriendo

Syaoran se queda sorprendido.

"Tal vez y…" dice y suspira "cuando me besaste" dice tocando sus labios, dice y luego niega "no…" dice y le sonríe aún más, pero de manera triste "me gustó, de hecho me gustó que me hayas besado porque… tal vez y a mí… desde que te vi… también me gustaste, pero… no lo reconocía, ya que… hace mucho que no me gustaba nadie ni amaba… o tal vez… cuando escuché que te portabas como un caballero con las chicas que en verdad te gustaban… tal vez… y una chispa de ilusión se prendió en mi corazón… pensando que… tal vez… alguien podría amarme alguna vez, tal vez alguien me trataría así alguna vez"

Syaoran no decía nada, estaba demasiado impactado.

Entonces ella ríe.

"Soy muy tonta, lo sé" dice y lágrimas empiezan a escurrir de sus ojos "tal vez y porque me han tratado siempre mal… sólo atraiga ese trato hacia mí" dice "por parte de todos" dice "primero… Ren, Lucchia y Mitra, luego mis compañeros, mis maestros, esas chicas y… tú" dice ella

"¿Yo?" pregunta Syaoran

Sakura asiente, se sienta en al pasto.

"Así es…" dice "porque… también cuando supe sobre tu otra forma de ser me pregunté… ¿por qué me trata tan mal a mí¿Por qué no se porta caballeroso conmigo¿Será que… sólo seré un juguete¿Será que… sólo existo para que los demás jueguen conmigo?" dice "supongo que cuando nací no fui destinada a ser feliz, ya que… traigo mala suerte a quienes están junto a mí" dice "cuando nací mi madre murió, debido a que no pudo aguantar el peso que mi parto le daba, por eso, todos me culpaban, toda mi familia, mi padre mostró como que eso no había sido mi culpa, pero en el interior, lo sentía, igual mi hermano, ambos, sentían que había sido mi culpa" dice "luego… cuando tenía tres años, corrí a la carretera, mi hermano por salvarme me empujó y recibió él el golpe" dice "murió" susurra, no lloraba, lo contaba como si fuera algo normal "después, una semana después, mi papá se casó con Ren, tenía dos hijas, ellas me trataban mal, como si… no fuera su hermana y, dos meses después, mi papá se suicidó" dice "desde entonces Ren no deja de restregarme a la cara la muerte de mi madre, hermano y padre y que hayamos perdido toda nuestra fortuna, ya que ésta se fue debido a que mi padre se la heredó a su hermana y yo… me quedé con Ren, ya que… ninguno de mis tíos me deseaba, me temían y me odiaban" dice y le sonríe a Syaoran "qué ironía¿no crees?" dice ella "ahora… esas chicas me golpean y tú… empiezan a perder tu popularidad¿quieres seguir con alguien así?" pregunta levantándose con dificultad.

Syaoran temblaba y miraba al suelo, parecía demasiado sorprendido.

Sakura sonríe tristemente.

"Eso pensé" dice ella "alguien como yo… da miedo¿verdad?" dice

Syaoran traga saliva y se lame los labios.

"No pienses que te dije todo esto porque te tengo confianza, sino porque quiero que te mantengas lejos de mí si no quieres que alguna desgracia te ocurra" dice y se aleja cojeando y recargándose en la pared.

Syaoran se mira las manos, temblaba.

Todo ese tiempo… él pensaba que había sido el que había sufrido más que cualquiera, por eso actuaba de esa manera, porque… su padre murió cuando él nació y su madre jamás había mostrado quererlo para algo más que para el Clan, siempre pensó que las mujeres eran así, debido a que sus hermanas también le odiaban por ser el único hombre y porque sólo él podía ocupar el puesto de jefe del Clan, su prima siempre le había dicho que su padre había muerto por su culpa, pero ahora… Sakura ella…

Estaba demasiado impactado como para responder, no pudo responder, no pudo, tenía miedo… miedo a saber que todos estos años había estado equivocado, se recarga en la pared y se resbala quedando sentado, se tapa la cara y grita de frustración mientras pequeñas lágrimas resbalan de sus ojos. Toda la frustración y el dolor que había sentido por ser rechazado estaba siendo extraído y tal vez… también lloraba por Sakura.

**_-----#-----#-----#-----#-----#-----#-----_**

_Esto es todo, gracias por seguir leyendo, ya sé que es raro ver llorar a Syaoran, pero si a mí me hubiera pasado lo mismo lloraría sin importar que fuera un súper macho. Espero les haya gustado y espero sus comentarios y sugerencias, como siempre y nos vemos dentro de un mes._


	5. Free Pact!

**Loving is a difficult task**

**Por: Noeri99**

**Summary: **_Sakura, una chica muy temerosa rodeada de preocupaciones y ansiedades. Syaoran, el chico más deseado y envidiado en la escuela, tiene la apariencia y el dinero, pero también es el chico menos alcanzable de la historia y odia a todo ser humano en la Tierra¿qué destino les deparará a ambos al conocer sus secretos?_

**Sakura 16; grado 10**

**Tomoyo 16; grado 10**

**Syaoran 18; grado 12**

**Eriol 18; grado 12**

_Bueno, hola a todos, jejeje, aki estoy de nuez con todos ustedes, he regresado de mi viaje y por fin podré actualizar más seguido… eso espero, jejeje, lo siento si puse capítulo 2 en el 4 es que creo que se me fue un poco la onda, jejeje, pero aki esta bien puesto como verán jejeje. Bueno aki los dejo con el fic, espero les guste. _

_Gracias por sus reviews a:_

_**ann- qu**_

_**LuNa**_

_**LMUndine**_

_**dokuro**_

_**iris-jas**_

_**Esmeraldy**_

_**luz**_

_**Sindy**_

_**dianazul**_

_**vivi-chan**_

_**KAREN**_

_**junipersun**_

_**Isabela black**_

_**Angie Luthien**_

_**coty**_

_**Lady Neomi**_

_**Diana Prenze**_

_**crazyforanimes **_

**Disclaimer: **_La historia me pertenece, los personajes no… :P_

_**Capítulo 5**_

_**-----#-----#-----#-----#-----#-----#-----**_

Sakura se recarga en el lavabo del baño de chicas, abre la llave y se lava la cara y empapa un papel con agua, se lava los brazos y las piernas algunas heridas y la suciedad que tenía, cierra la llave y ve el agua con sangre correr, se mira al espejo, su rostro estaba demacrado, no por las heridas, sino por el cansancio y por la tristeza que se apoderaba de ella, se tapa la cara con las manos.

"No podré soportar mucho más" susurra tristemente, suspira y se mira de nuevo al espejo "Por qué me siento tan triste de que él no me entienda?" se pregunta a sí misma "no lo entiendo, simplemente no lo entiendo" susurra lentamente "creo que tengo que respirar y pensar con claridad"

Sale del baño y se detiene en la puerta, se detiene, le dolía en sobremanera el tobillo, se mira y suspira de nuevo.

"Odio mi vida" susurra levemente y abre la puerta.

Sigue caminando por los pasillos apoyándose en las paredes y deteniéndose por tiempos. Se sentía débil y triste, muy triste, por alguna razón. Entonces, Miako sale de su oficina y voltea a ver a Sakura, se sorprende y corre hacia ella.

"Kinomoto... dónde está Syaoran?" pregunta ella

"No lo sé" dice Sakura

"No te dijo que vinieras?"

"No" dice Sakura "no me dijo nada"

"Bien" dice Miako "espera en la oficina en lo que yo lo busco, de acuerdo? Necesito hablar con ambos"

"Sí, claro, no hay problema" dice Sakura

"Gracias" dice Miako y sale corriendo por los pasillo.

Sakura entra a la oficina de Miako y se sienta con bastante trabajo en una silla, suspira y mira por la ventana, habían algunos chicos teniendo educación física, hablaban entre ellos y reían.

"Ojalá yo fuera como ellos" susurra ella

Pasa bastante tiempo y la puerta se abre, Sakura mira, entra Miako seguida de Syaoran, Sakura se sorprende, esos ojos que eran indescifrables estaban confundidos y tristes.

Él la mira y desvía la mirada.

Claro... estaba aterrado de Sakura, ella mira al frente y luego al piso. Siente ganas de llorar, unas ganas incontrolables a decir verdad, pero las detiene y suspira.

Miako se sienta. Syaoran se queda de pie.

"Bueno..." dice y mira a Syaoran de manera preocupada, mira a Sakura "lo he estado pensando mucho y creo que debes participar en las olimpiadas matemáticas" dice ella

Sakura y Syaoran alzan la vista de golpe y ven a Miako como si estuviera loca.

"Sé que suena imposible" dice Miako rodando los ojos "pero es eso o evaluarte como lo hago y supongo que se te hará más difícil, si entras a las olimpiadas será más fácil evaluarte, qué dices?"

"Yo..." dice Sakura "tendré que pensarlo" susurra

"Bien" dice Miako "también quería recordarles que dentro de una semana tenemos examen de repaso de todo lo que hemos visto"

´"En serio?" dice Syaoran "no lo sabía"

"Tú nunca te enteras de nada, así que no me sorprende" dice Miako "pero... Kinomoto?"

Miako mira a Sakura. Syaoran se limita a hacerlo. Sakura agacha la mirada y asiente.

"Por qué no propusiste estudiar hoy?"

"Por que..." dice y mira a Miako de manera decidida "quisiera dejar la tutoría"

Syaoran voltea a ver a Sakura de manera sorprendida.

"Por qué esa decisión tan drástica?" pregunta Miako

"Creo que... no está funcionando mucho esto" dice Sakura "además Ren no me dejará hacerlo, ya que tengo algunas obligaciones" dice Sakura

"Quién es Ren?"

"Mi... madre..." dice Sakura

"Madrastra" corrige Syaoran

Sakura le mira. Syaoran miraba a Miako. Sakura mira a Miako.

"Tu única obligación es estudiar" dice Miako "tu madrastra debería entenderlo"

Sakura asiente.

"Además" dice ella "ya no quiero que Li sea mi tutor"

Miako mira a Syaoran. Él no dice nada.

"No hay objeciones, Syaoran?"

"Ninguna, si eso es lo que ella quiere" dice él

Miako suspira.

"Sólo esta vez, de acuerdo?" dice ella "quiero que solamente hoy estudien juntos y ya me dirán mañana si la decisión es definitiva"

"De acuerdo" dice Syaoran

Sakura asiente.

"Bien" dice Miako y se pasa ambas manos por el cabello, se rasca la cabeza "eso es todo" dice

"Con su permiso" dice Sakura, se inclina y abre la puerta, sale.

Syaoran le sigue.

"Syaoran, tú te quedas" dice Miako

Syaoran le mira raro y Sakura cierra la puerta sin más. Syaoran parpadea varias veces viendo la puerta, suspira y se sienta en una silla, mira hacia el techo.

"Qué pasa?" pregunta él

Miako no responde.

"Me dijiste que me quedara para que estuvieras todo el tiempo así de callada?" pregunta Syaoran muy irritado

Miako estalla a carcajadas. Syaoran se le queda viendo sorprendidamente.

"Qué es lo que te causa tanta risa?" pregunta como si Miako le hubiera insultado de una manera muy fuerte.

Miako se tapa la boca y mueve la mano de manera negativa.

"Lo siento... lo siento" dice ella sin dejar de reír

Syaoran rueda los ojos y mira de nuevo hacia el techo, Miako no dejaba de reírse, Syaoran se empieza a enojar más y más y más y entonces se levanta, está a punto de salir de la habitación cuando Miako le detiene.

"¡Espera!" dice ella

Syaoran voltea a verla.

"¿Qué pasa?" pregunta él bastante irritado

"¿Se han peleado Kinomoto y tú?" pregunta Miako seriamente "es extraño ver que por lo menos tú te comportes de esa manera, viendo que siempre la andas siguiendo a todos lados"

Syaoran no responde.

"¿Syaoran me escuchas?" dice Miako y mira a Syaoran

Él miraba hacia la puerta.

"No nos peleamos" dice él

"¿Entonces?"

"Ella… me dijo algunas cosas que… me hicieron… pensar… pensar que quizá… no soy la persona adecuada para estar a su lado incluso como amigo… ni incluso intentar hacer que me note…" dice él

Miako se levanta lentamente de su silla y se inclina en su escritorio, esto era interesante. Syaoran estaba preocupado y hasta interesado por una chica, corrección… por los sentimientos de una chica.

"¿Qué cosas te dijo?"

"Eso…" dice Syaoran y aprieta los puños "no es algo que verdaderamente te incumba" dice mirándola de reojo con mucho recelo, abre la puerta y la azota.

Miako cae en su silla después de varios minutos y ríe un poco.

"Vaya, vaya… si que eres una chica interesante… Kinomoto Sakura" dice ella sonriendo maliciosamente.

-----------------------------

Syaoran cierra la puerta a sus espaldas y suspira mirando al techo, luego se mira las manos.

"¿Qué diablos me está pasando?" susurra y niega con la cabeza para aclarar sus ideas "debes pensar claramente, Syaoran" susurra y suspira, se aleja por los pasillos

--------------------------------

Sakura estaba ya en clases después de haber explicado su ausencia durante algunos minutos. Estaba demasiado aburrida y algo le preocupaba aunque no sabía exactamente qué era. Mira fuera de la ventana y sus ojos se posan en cierto ambarino cuyos ojos estaban posados sobre ella. Él al darse cuenta que ella le mira desvía la mirada rápidamente y se sonroja un poco, golpea su cabeza con una mano y luego la golpea contra la banca. Sakura parpadea varias veces, confundida y después regresa su mirada al pizarrón.

Tocan la campana que indica el final de clases.

Sakura toma sus cosas y sale al pasillo. Entonces alguien le tira sus cosas al suelo.

"Lo siento… no te vimos, insecto" dice Lucchia corriendo por el pasillo.

Sakura se agacha lentamente, debido al dolor y entonces alguien la patea, Sakura cae al suelo.

Mitra se va corriendo.

"¡Lo siento!" dice riendo felizmente

Lucchia y Mitra ríen.

Todos le veían pero nadie le ayudaba. Sakura empieza a toser fuertemente, se toma el estómago y empieza a recoger sus cosas. Se sentía muy mal. Entonces deja de recoger sus cosas y se recarga en la pared, cierra los ojos, respira profundamente, tratando de olvidar el dolor. Jamás se había sentido tan miserable... quería llorar todo el día, pero sabía que no podía, no tenía tiempo… aunque sonara estúpido… en su agenda no tenía tiempo para llorar, además tenía que ir a casa de Li y eso… era muy malo… muy pero muy malo. Sakura suspira y se levanta lentamente, toma sus cosas con mucho esfuerzo y suspira con alivio al enderezarse.

Sakura sale del instituto y toma un taxi a su casa.

--------------------------------

Syaoran llega a su edificio y suspira, necesitaba tomar aire y sabía de un lugar en donde podía hacerlo. En lugar de subir a su piso sube a la azotea. El elevador se abre revelando la azotea, la cual tenía pasto y flores, también algunas sillas. Pero nadie iba, afortunadamente para él. Sale del elevador y las puertas se cierran, voltea hacia la derecha y ve las pequeñas sillas, una pequeña brisa sopla, él cierra los ojos, era tan placentero, voltea a la izquierda y se queda paralizado, traga saliva… no podía ser. Sakura estaba acostada en el pasto, de espaldas a él, su respiración era débil y tranquila. Syaoran se acerca lentamente, la mira de frente.

Parecía un ángel… un ángel precioso, claro… quitando los pequeños moretones que tenía en la mejilla y el labio roto, pero era… preciosa, tal vez Syaoran había conocido modelos y chicas mucho más guapas pero Sakura guardaba un encanto especial que ellas no tenían. Syaoran se sienta lentamente y deja su mochila a un lado. Se queda mirando la cara de Sakura dormida, su rostro era triste, muy triste. Pero aún así hermoso, se preguntaba… ¿cómo sería su rostro dormido cuando ella está feliz? Sin darse cuenta empieza a acostarse junto a ella y a caer en el mundo de los sueños… junto a ella…

--------------------------------

Sakura lloraba en una esquina de una casa abandonada y tétrica. Sentía que su cuerpo sangraba por dentro y por fuera, sentía gran dolor y sentía gran pena.

"¿Por qué lloras?" pregunta una voz masculina

Sakura mira hacia arriba rápidamente. Syaoran le miraba atentamente y con sus ojos llenos de preocupación.

"Déjame" dice Sakura "no necesito tu compasión" dice ella "he hecho cosas malas" dice ella

Syaoran no dice nada, se acerca a ella y la abraza.

Sakura abre grandes los ojos, se siente cálida y el olor de Syaoran llena sus pulmones, era un olor delicioso, su dolor empieza a desvanecerse.

El lugar empieza a convertirse en la azotea de su edificio y Sakura está acostada en el pasto. Sakura mira a su alrededor. Estaba soñando.

Mira al frente, alguien le abrazaba fuertemente. Se asusta y grita con fuerza. La persona se levanta rápidamente.

"¡¿Qué pasa?!" grita Syaoran

Sakura estaba sentada, de repente empieza a tomarse el estómago y a toser, se le había olvidado por completo sus heridas.

Syaoran se acerca a ella.

"¿Estás bien?" pregunta él

Sakura le mira feo.

"No me toques" dice ella

Syaoran alza las manos como si le estuvieran asaltando.

"No he tocado nada" dice él mirándole de manera inocente.

"¿Qué hacías acostado junto a mí y abrazándome?" pregunta Sakura con un ojo cerrado, se levanta lentamente, casi cae pero Syaoran le toma de la cintura y la ayuda a levantarse bien.

Sakura intenta soltarse.

"Deja el orgullo, soy yo el que quiere ayudar" dice Syaoran

Sakura le mira a los ojos, éstos reflejaban sinceridad.

"Estudiemos aquí" dice Sakura

Syaoran niega.

"Estás herida"

"Es mi problema" dice ella mirando a otro lado

Syaoran se queda callado. Entonces Sakura siente que Syaoran la carga con delicadeza como si de una muñeca de porcelana se tratara, la carga como si fueran recién casados.

Sakura grita y le abraza del cuello.

"¡¿Qué haces?!" grita ella "¡bájame!" grita fuertemente

Syaoran no le hace caso, en cambio toma sus mochilas y pide el ascensor.

Sakura no podía pelear contra él, así que se rinde fácilmente, recarga su cabeza en el pecho de Syaoran, lo huele, era el olor de su sueño, pero en su sueño era más intenso y lo sintió más.

"Te odio" susurra Sakura con lágrimas en los ojos

Syaoran ríe un poco, entra en el elevador.

Bajan un piso y entra una señora, mira a Syaoran y abre grandes los ojos, después entra.

"Buenas tardes, Li-kun" dice la mujer

Syaoran sonríe un poco.

"¿Tu nueva novia?" pregunta la mujer

"Ojalá" dice Syaoran

Sakura le da un golpe con la mano. Syaoran ríe y niega.

"Una amiga, lastimada" dice él "es muy exagerada" dice él

La mujer asiente.

"Pero te veo feliz… me alegro, Li-kun, jamás te he visto reír así con ninguna chica" dice y se baja del ascensor

Syaoran se queda paralizado y el tono de sus mejillas sube altamente, mira al suelo. Era cierto… jamás había disfrutado de la compañía de ninguna chica tanto como la de Sakura.

Llegan al piso y salen. Lucchia y Mitra estaban en la puerta.

"¡Li-kun!" dicen sonrientes y al verlo cargando a Sakura dejan de sonreír.

"Buenas, chicas" dice él simplemente, saca sus llaves con trabajos "Dios… esto es difícil"

"Bájame" dice Sakura

"Te he dicho que no" dice Syaoran

"No te estoy preguntando" dice Sakura

Syaoran ríe.

"Ni yo a ti" dice él y abre la puerta, Lucchia y Mitra iban a entrar pero Syaoran cierra la puerta en sus narices. Las odiaba desde que escuchó como trataban a su Sakura… esperen… ¡¡¿A SU SAKURA?!! ¡¡Esto ya era grave!! Syaoran suspira para tranquilizarse, error de gramática (¿cuál gramática amigo?).

Syaoran deja a Sakura en su cama y Sakura suspira.

"Fue el transporte más espantoso que jamás haya visto, no te voy a dar propina" dice Sakura de manera malhumorada

Syaoran ríe fuertemente y se acerca a ella, pone una mano sobre la cabeza de Sakura y une su frente con la de ella.

"Tonta… tu comodidad es más que el salario de un año" dice él de una manera que ni él se había escuchado jamás.

Sakura se queda sorprendida. Syaoran se separa de ella y se endereza.

"Solo quiero que te sientas mejor" dice y abre las cortinas y la ventana, se topa de nuevo con su vecina "oh no" dice él

"¿Qué sucede?" pregunta Sakura

"Mi vecina" dice Syaoran volteando a ver a Sakura de manera sonriente "nada importante" dice lo suficientemente fuerte para la vecina escuchara "conózcanse" dice él y sale del cuarto

Sakura lo ve salir, voltea a ver a la vecina, ella frunce el ceño y le alza el dedo de en medio, cierra la ventana y las cortinas. Sakura se queda con la boca abierta.

"¡¿Cuál es su problema?!" grita enojada, entonces empieza a toser fuertemente mientras se toma el estómago.

"Tranquila" dice Syaoran trayendo una charola con algo de sopa y medicina con un vaso con agua.

Sakura le mira sorprendida.

"¿Qué es esto?" pregunta ella

"Para que te sientas mejor" dice él poniéndolo en las piernas de Sakura "supongo que en tu casa no te darán esto… ¿o sí?" dice él mirándola

Sakura mira al suelo y niega lentamente, sus ojos se llenan de lágrimas y las limpia. Siente una mano en su barbilla, Syaoran alza su cara, le sonríe tiernamente.

"El llorar no es debilidad, Sakura" dice él "es la señal de que uno está listo para hacerse más fuerte" dice

Sakura empieza a llorar y toma con fuerza la mano de Syaoran. Syaoran siente dolor pero está ahí para ella. Para ayudarla. Quizá… para amarla…

"Nada…" dice Sakura

Syaoran le mira atentamente.

"Nada de lo que hacía satisfacía a mi padre…" dice ella "mi hermano era su mundo… pero yo… era la hija que jamás debió haber nacido… cuando yo nací… todo se complicó… mi hermano… sufrió mucho… pero siempre me defendió de la gente que me molestaba… y yo… le pagué… matándolo" dice ella

Syaoran no dice nada, sabe que si dice algo en ese momento empeorarán las cosas. Solo ofrece apoyo a Sakura apretando su mano.

"No sabía qué hacer para probar que era una chica buena… incluso a Ren… intenté hacerla ver que yo también era su hija, que me notara… pero… jamás lo hizo… de pequeña" dice Sakura y toma aire para seguir "de pequeña… Ren me golpeaba" dice Sakura "Lucchia y Mitra también lo hacían, me aventaban sus juguetes rotos… me rompían mi ropa, cuando había una fiesta de disfraces… rompían mi disfraz… jamás salí a pedir dulces… jamás festejé nada… jamás he recibido regalos… me duele… me duele hablar… me duele respirar… me duele recordar… me duele existir" dice Sakura "incluso… en el amor… soy un fracaso" dice Sakura "no hay nadie que quiera compartir su vida con alguien como yo" dice

"No es así" dice Syaoran

Sakura le mira.

Syaoran toma la cara de Sakura con ambas manos.

"Debe haber alguien que quiera estar contigo por el resto de su vida, debe ser alguien que en verdad te comprenda y que en verdad te haga sentir bien… haga sentir que vales algo" dice él "y eso… es lo que yo siento… cuando estoy contigo, Sakura" dice él

Sakura le mira de manera sorprendida.

"Déjame probarte que hay alguien que puede estar ahí para ti, déjame probarte que vives por una razón, déjame probarte que sí hay alguien que puede amarte" dice él "déjame probártelo, quiero conocerte Sakura… sé que… odio a las mujeres… pero eso era porque todas las que conocía solo se fijaban por la apariencia y se les decía que hicieran algo lo hacían, pero tú… eres diferente…" dice él "quiero saber… qué te gusta, qué te hace sentir feliz, quiero verte sonreír, incluso aunque sea yo quien sufra, quiero protegerte" dice él

Sakura traga saliva, no sabía qué decir. ¿Era una confesión? Pero… ¡si se acababan de conocer hace poco!

"Es… es muy pronto yo…" dice Sakura tratando de apartar las manos de Syaoran

Syaoran pone la mirada más seria que alguien pueda tener, le toma las manos con fuerza y la acuesta en la cama, se coloca sobre ella. La mirada de Sakura queda posada sobre sus ojos, estaban demasiado cerca y logra apreciar los diferentes tonos que poseía, eran hermosos, esos ojos… jamás los vería en ningún otro lugar, jamás.

"Duele…" susurra Sakura apretando los ojos.

Syaoran suaviza los ojos y suelta las manos de Sakura, acaricia su mejilla. Sakura empieza a ponerse muy nerviosa, siente que su estómago vuela y siente el calor recorrer su cuerpo.

"Sé que duele" dice Syaoran "debe doler no ser notado por nadie" dice, su mirada distante

Sakura le mira a los ojos y se queda confundida.

"¿Syaoran?" susurra ella

Syaoran regresa a la realidad y se endereza.

Sakura se sienta con dificultad.

"Solo quiero…" dice Syaoran "mostrarte que el fuego combate fuego… quiero ayudarte y… quiero que tú me ayudes" dice Syaoran

"¿Ayudarte?" pregunta Sakura

Syaoran no dice nada.

"Syaoran qué…" dice pero no termina.

Los labios de Syaoran apagan las palabras de Sakura. Sakura cierra fuertemente los ojos, alza la mano, pero ésta tiembla, no puede golpearlo… no esta vez… pero… tampoco quería besarlo sino… caería en la trampa de nuevo y… no quería sufrir más… no quería… no lo soportaría… una lágrima resbala por su mejilla. Pero… tampoco podía resistirse a probar una fruta prohibida.

Sakura envuelve el cuello de Syaoran con sus brazos. Syaoran le abraza de la cintura y se separa de ella, fue un simple beso, un acercamiento de labios, pero sus labios quemaban de una manera placentera, jamás lo había sentido. Syaoran lame sus labios y se muerde el inferior, abre los ojos y los posa sobre los labios de Sakura, están entreabiertos, ella tiene los ojos cerrados. Y él… tampoco podía soportarse a saber qué sensación tendría después de besarla enteramente.

Vuelve a juntar sus labios, lentamente, solo es un pequeño encuentro de labios, de nuevo, se separa un poco. Sakura busca sus labios, era la señal de aprobación que él buscaba, se acerca de nuevo y la besa, esta vez explorando cada rincón de su boca de manera lenta y prolongada. Era extraño… ya que él jamás había sentido tal sensación por solo posar los labios en los de una chica y jamás había buscado la aprobación de la chica para besarla.

Se separan, Sakura retenía el labio inferior de Syaoran entre sus labios, lo exploraba con la lengua, lo deja ir.

Sakura se sentía débil… pero… siempre se había sentido de esa manera así que… una vez más no haría daño… ¿verdad?

Syaoran besa el cuello de Sakura varias veces en diferentes lugares, regresa a su boca y pide permiso para explorarla una vez más. Lo estaba disfrutando en sobremanera.

Por fin se separan, Syaoran le mira. Sakura abre los ojos lentamente y le mira tímidamente.

"Yo… no creo que…" dice Sakura apenada

Syaoran sonríe y posa sus labios en los de ella. Sakura se asombra.

Él se separa y le mira sonriente.

"Digamos que fue un inicio de nuestra nueva relación" dice él

"¿Nueva relación?" dice Sakura

"Te propongo" dice Syaoran alejándose de ella. Sakura se decepciona un poco "que hagamos algo" dice él "en verdad me interesas" dice él "espero que yo te interese a ti" dice "pero mientras tanto… ¿qué te parece si tenemos un free?"

"¿Un qué?" dice Sakura desconcertada

Syaoran rueda los ojos.

"Un free es una pareja que tiene derecho a besarse, a tocarse, a hacer lo que hacen los novios sin llegar a serlo…" dice "quiero decir… que tú puedes tener novio al mismo tiempo que un free, con un free no tienes que ser fiel, siendo novios si" dice él "¿qué te parece si lo intentamos?"

"Pues…" dice Sakura

"Vamos… no pierdes nada" dice él suplicante

Sakura le mira muy poco convencida.

"¿Sí?" dice él poniendo cara de perro abandonado y hambriento

Sakura ríe un poco.

"De acuerdo"

Syaoran ríe de alegría, toma la cara de Sakura y le da un sonoro beso en los labios. Ella se queda desconcertada.

"Qué bien" dice Syaoran "ahora… a estudiar" dice seriamente

Sakura se ríe un poco y asiente.

_**-----#-----#-----#-----#-----#-----#-----**_

_Espero les haya gustado… es que estaba un poco dormida y creo que ya estaba escribiendo mis sueños, jajaja, bueno… si no les gusta, si voy muy avanzada en la historia me dicen ¿va? Y veo que hacer… bueno… nos vemos en el próximo capítulo… ¡¡¡bye!!!_


	6. My Secret Love

**Loving is a difficult task**

**Por: Noeri99**

**Summary: **_Sakura, una chica muy temerosa rodeada de preocupaciones y ansiedades. Syaoran, el chico más deseado y envidiado en la escuela, tiene la apariencia y el dinero, pero también es el chico menos alcanzable de la historia y odia a todo ser humano en la Tierra ¿qué destino les deparará a ambos al conocer sus secretos?_

**Sakura 16; grado 10**

**Tomoyo 16; grado 10**

**Syaoran 18; grado 12**

**Eriol 18; grado 12**

_Bueno… aquí estoy otra vez… con mis chorotes… pues… empiezan los problemas para la dulce pareja, espero no les moleste… pero es más interesante… ahora sí… Gracias por los reviews a:_

**nolee SyS**

**Vivi-chan**

**Undine**

**Aris**

**Lole.SkuAA**

**Junipersun**

**Beckyradcliffe**

**Esmeraldy**

**Margara**

**Lairen-chan**

**KAREN (doble, jejeje)**

**Sindy**

**Shadow**

**CollSaku (Si soy io!!! Jajajaja, como tax:, jejeje)**

**Ann-qu**

_Si me falta alguno fue 1) o por mi ignorancia 2) o porque mandó el review después de publicar este capítulo 3) o por pura flojera de corregir y lo siento por eso… así soy jajaja… bueno… los dejo sin más…_

**Disclaimer: **_La historia me pertenece, los personajes no… :P_

**_Capítulo 6_**

_**-----#-----#-----#-----#-----#-----#-----**_

Sakura se levanta, suspira, era Lunes… el Viernes Syaoran le propuso lo de ser un "free", no entendió muy bien el término, así que aceptó… quería saber de qué se trataba y por lo menos distraer un poco su mente. El fin de semana le había absorbido su tiempo y ya se encontraba mejor, le dolía menos el cuerpo y ya podía moverse normalmente. Aunque estaba algo triste ya que ni el Sábado ni el Domingo pudo salir a ningún lado debido a las actividades que las "brujas" le habían puesto, suspira.

Se viste y se mira al espejo, se arregla el pelo y se coloca un listón rosa en él. Sonríe un poco.

"Espero que sea un buen día" susurra tristemente

Sale de la habitación. Lucchia y Mitra corrían de un lado al otro

"¡Llegamos tarde!" dice Mitra, abre la puerta para toparse con Syaoran a punto de tocar, sus rostros quedan muy cerca. Syaoran sonríe un poco y se aleja nerviosamente.

"Buenos días" dice él

"¡Syao-kun!" dice Mitra

"¿Viniste a recogernos?" pregunta Lucchia apareciendo de la nada

"De hecho vine por…" dice Syaoran señalando dentro del apartamento

Sakura sale mirando al suelo, parecía pensar en algo, se aleja caminando sin prestar atención a ninguno, parecía absorta en sus pensamientos.

"Bueno" dice Syaoran sonriendo abiertamente a Mitra y Lucchia "me voy" dice y se aleja corriendo, llega con Sakura y la abraza de la cintura, le da un beso en la mejilla "hola" dice él

Sakura se sobresalta y voltea la cabeza.

"L-Li" dice ella

"Syaoran" le corrige "si somos free me tienes que llamar por mi nombre… bueno no… pero me gustaría más que me llamaras por mi nombre" dice él sonriente

Sakura se queda impactada.

"¿Sí, Sakura?" dice él sonriendo suplicante

Sakura sonríe algo confundida y asiente. Le sale una gota en la nuca, no entendía el término "free".

"Syaoran" dice ella

Syaoran sonríe, le da un pequeño beso en los labios y entrelaza sus dedos, se suben al elevador, él sonreía mucho.

Sakura se sentía extraña, como si algo en todo eso estuviera realmente mal.

"¿Te enteraste?" dice Syaoran, le abrazaba por detrás de la cintura y tenía su cabeza recargada en el hombro de Sakura

"¿De qué?" pregunta ella seriamente

"Hoy vienen chicos de intercambio" dice Syaoran "de todo el mundo" dice

Sakura se sorprende.

"No sabía"

"Lo supuse" dice Syaoran "nadie habla contigo… ¿no es así?" pregunta él

Sakura niega con la cabeza.

Syaoran sonríe un poco y acerca sus labios a los de Sakura, la besa lentamente y explorando de nuevo su sabor.

Se escucha un tosido. Sakura y Syaoran se separan.

Eran dos chicas, veían a Sakura como si le fueran a desgarrar la cara.

"Hola Syao-kun" dice una

"¿Nueva chica?" pregunta la otra

Syaoran no dice nada, se queda serio y suelta a Sakura, le toma de la mano.

"Vámonos de aquí" dice él

"¡Veamos cuanto te dura esta!" dice la primera

Syaoran les alza el dedo de en medio a ambas, ellas se quedan impactadas.

Siguen caminando por las calles, Syaoran parecía molesto.

Sakura se sentía muy incómoda.

"Llegamos" dice Sakura

Syaoran sale de sus pensamientos y mira a Sakura, suspira y le toma el mentón.

"Perdóname" dice él "es solo que odio a esas chicas que piensan que uno les pertenece" dice él

Sakura sonríe un poco y asiente.

"No te preocupes" dice ella

Syaoran sonríe y posa sus labios en los de Sakura.

La campana suena. Se separan.

"Nos vemos luego" dice Syaoran y se aleja corriendo.

Sakura suspira de nuevo y se aleja hacia su edificio.

Entra a su clase, todas las chicas le miraban con especial odio. De seguro habían visto el beso. Ella mira al suelo.

Llega el profesor.

"Chicos" dice él "quisiera presentarles a algunos alumnos nuevos" dice "pasen" dice él

Pasan cinco personas. Dos chicas y tres chicos.

"Iwato Takao" dice el profesor presentando a un chico de cabello negro y ojos castaños el chico se inclina "viene de Japón"

Todos aplauden. No era muy guapo. Estaba… bien… promedio, la verdad.

"Sasha Ivanovich" dice el profesor señalando a un chico de cabello rubio cenizo y ojos verdes, él se inclina, era muy guapo "es de Rusia"

Las chicas aplauden mucho.

"Alexander Castle" dice señalando a un chico de cabello castaño y ojos azules con verde "de Inglaterra" dice, era muy guapo también.

Las chicas aplauden muchísimo más.

"Rita Trogovna" dice señalando a una chica demasiado guapa, delgada de cabello castaño con rayos cafés y rubios, sus ojos eran verdes con azul, podía ser una modelo muy bien pagada, era hermosa

"Por último Daidouji Tomoyo" dice él señalando a una chica de cabello negro con violeta y ojos amatistas, muy guapa también, parecía una muñeca de porcelana pura "viene de Japón"

Sakura alza la vista. Tomoyo la divisa y también un lugar junto a ella.

"¡¡Sakura!!" dice ella con lágrimas en los ojos, se le abalanza tirándola de su silla.

"Hola… Tomoyo" dice ella aún sorprendida

"¡Te extrañé tanto!" dice casi llorando "¡no pude soportar estar más tiempo lejos de ti!" dice

Todos les miraban raro.

"Me alegro… hayas venido… Tomoyo" dice Sakura sonriente pero sin aire.

"Señorita Daidouji" dice el profesor "si me permite continuar con la clase" dice

Tomoyo se endereza y se sienta a la derecha de Sakura. El profesor les indica a los chicos nuevos el sentarse donde prefirieran.

"Hola" dice Rita a Sakura "ya sabes mi nombre" dice, se había sentado detrás de ella, ya que alrededor de Sakura habían bastantes bancas desocupadas, estaba marginada de todos "tú eres…"

"Sakura Kinomoto" dice Sakura

Rita sonríe y asiente.

"Estuve hablando con Tomoyo y parece ser que es buena amiga tuya, así que no debes ser alguien mala" dice sonriente

Sakura sonríe también.

"Mucho gusto" dice ella

"Hola, Sakura" dice Alexander sonriente, estaba a la izquierda de Sakura.

Sakura sonríe.

"Nadie parece querer hablarte" dice Sasha mirando alrededor, estaba sentado delante de Sakura "¿ocurre algo?"

"Si Saku" dice Tomoyo

"No es nada" dice Sakura sonriendo algo nerviosa.

"Basta de charlas" dice el profesor "empecemos las clases"

Todos se voltean a sus respectivos lugares.

Empiezan a trabajar. Todos miraban del cuaderno de Sakura y las chicas se ponen celosas así como los chicos (sin razón, Sakura no es lesbiana).

Tocan la campana y todos salen lentamente.

"Es genial estar aquí" dice Sasha "jamás había estado en un lugar diferente a Rusia" dice emocionado

"Yo había ido a España, pero nada más" dice Alexander

Rita ríe.

"Yo he estado en toda Europa" dice de manera presumida "así que puedo decir que este es uno de mis tantos viajes"

Todos le miran feo. Sakura ríe un poco.

Entonces alguien le tapa los ojos.

Sakura se queda quieta.

"¿Quién es?" pregunta ella

"Adivina" dice una voz masculina.

Sakura abre grande la boca y grita fuertemente.

"¡¡Eriol!!" dice ella

Le quitan las manos de los ojos, ella voltea. Un chico de cabello azulado como sus ojos y con gafas sonríe, era muy guapo.

"Hola Sakura" dice él

Sakura grita de nuevo y lo abraza con fuerza.

"¡Los extrañé tanto!" dice y empieza a llorar.

Eriol la abraza con fuerza. Tomoyo sonríe de manera tierna.

Syaoran iba llegando, varias chicas le seguían, eran nuevas ingresadas, abre la puerta y ve a Eriol abrazando a Sakura y ella llorando. Entonces frunce el ceño.

Rita mira a Syaoran abre grandes los ojos.

"¡Es guapísimo!" dice

Tomoyo voltea y ve a Syaoran acercarse a ellos, se coloca frente a Eriol y Sakura de manera amigable.

"Hola" dice ella "soy Tomoyo Daidouji, tú eres…"

"Li Syaoran" dice él secamente

"Mucho gusto" dice Tomoyo

Sakura se separa de Eriol y se limpia las lágrimas.

"Lo siento" dice ella "siempre he sido una llorona" dice sonriendo apenada

Eriol sonríe.

"No te preocupes" dice él sonriéndole tiernamente.

Sakura entonces nota a Syaoran, parpadea varias veces.

"Syaoran" dice ella

Tomoyo le mira a ella y luego a Syaoran.

"¿Se conocen?" pregunta ella

Sakura asiente.

Eriol mira a Syaoran y sonríe.

"Así que se conocen" dice él "me alegra" dice

Lucchia y Mitra llegan corriendo.

"¡¡Eriol-kun!!" dicen y abrazan a Eriol empujando a Sakura

Sakura se golpea con una banca, casi cae pero Syaoran la detiene.

"Gracias" dice Sakura sonriendo

"¡Sakura!" dice Tomoyo y mira a Lucchia y a Mitra con odio.

Eriol no hacía nada, solo sonreía de manera nerviosa, Tomoyo agarra a Lucchia del cabello y le da una cachetada.

Va a agarrar a Mitra pero Sakura la detiene abrazándola junto con sus brazos.

"¡No, Tomoyo!" dice Sakura

"¡Por su culpa la vida de Sakura ha sido un infierno!" dice Tomoyo muy enojada "¡¡no dejaré que le vuelvan a hacer daño mientras esté aquí!!" dice ella

"Ya… Tomoyo" dice Sakura débilmente

Eriol se suelta de Mitra delicadamente y se aleja de ella, toma la mano de Tomoyo y la de Sakura, salen. Syaoran mira feo a Lucchia y a Mitra y sale detrás de ellos.

Llegan al patio. Sakura suspira y se sienta debajo de un cerezo. Eriol y Tomoyo le siguen.

"Perdón Sakura" dice Tomoyo apenada

Sakura sonríe y niega.

"Además" dice Eriol sonriente "te tenemos una buena noticia" dice sonriente

"¿Qué es?" dice Sakura emocionada, parecía un pequeño cachorrito esperando su premio.

Eriol abraza a Tomoyo de los hombros, ella se sonroja.

"Tomoyo y yo somos una pareja al fin" dice él

Sakura no dice nada al principio, se muerde el labio inferior y sonríe.

"Me alegro mucho Tomoyo, era lo que esperabas" dice ella "¿no?"

Tomoyo se sonroja más y asiente.

Eriol sonríe.

"Sakura… por cierto" dice Tomoyo "ese chico de antes… era muy pero muy guapo y se veía enfadado por algo" dice ella

Sakura se queda confundida.

"¿Quién?"

"Li… Syaoran" dice Tomoyo recordando su nombre

"Ah… él… pues" dice Sakura y se sonroja un poco.

"Syaoran y yo somos primos lejanos" dice Eriol sonriente

Tomoyo y Sakura le miran impactados.

"¿Verdad, Syaoran?" dice Eriol mirando detrás del árbol.

Syaoran sale de detrás y mira a otro lado, bastante molesto.

"Desgraciadamente" susurra él

Eriol sonríe más. Sakura mira a Syaoran impactada y luego a Eriol y su mirada se vuelve triste, mira al suelo.

Syaoran mira a Sakura y se hinca junto a ella, le alza la cara. Sakura se sonroja.

"¿Estás bien?" pregunta él

Sakura asiente lentamente.

"Me alegro" dice él sonriente

Sakura sonríe también, pero tristemente. Syaoran entonces se sienta junto a ella y se recuesta en el tronco del árbol.

Tomoyo les mira de manera sospechosa.

"¿Qué son ustedes dos?" pregunta

"Pues… nosotros…" dice Sakura sonrojada y nerviosa

"Somos novios" dice Syaoran

Sakura le mira sorprendida. Syaoran le sonríe y guiña un ojo. Sakura mira al suelo y asiente. Tomoyo grita emocionada y toma las manos de Sakura.

"¡Eso es genial, Sakura!" dice ella "¡te lo merecías, además es muy guapo!" dice ella

Syaoran no dice nada y asiente.

Sakura sonríe y mira a Eriol, él sonreía de manera sincera y parecía muy alegre.

"Me alegro mucho por ti Sakura, es lo que te hacía falta" dice él

El corazón de Sakura se hace pedazos, lágrimas asoman a sus ojos y sonríe con demasiado esfuerzo, asiente.

"Gracias" dice ella "tengo que ir al baño" dice y se levanta, se va por atrás de la escuela.

Eriol y Tomoyo charlaban. Syaoran se levanta y se aleja sin dar explicaciones. Hacia allí no era el baño, se acerca más y escucha sollozos. Se acerca rápidamente y ve a Sakura llorando en un rincón.

"¿Estás bien, Sakura?" pregunta él acercándose a ella.

Sakura se hace más bolita.

"Sí…" dice ella "no me veas…" dice ella

"¿Por qué?" pregunta él

"Perdóname" dice ella

"¿De qué hablas?"

"Pensé… que si empezaba una nueva vida… le olvidaría pero… no puedo" dice ella

"¿A quién?" pregunta Syaoran

"A Eriol… yo… estoy enamorada de él" dice ella

Syaoran se queda tieso, su pecho le duele, jamás había sentido algo así, como si le hubieran enterrado un cuchillo muy profundo.

"T…tú… a… amas a… Eriol?" pregunta él

Sakura asiente.

"Perdóname" dice

Syaoran sonríe con esfuerzos.

"No tienes que disculparte… somos free y puedes amar a quien quieras, no tienes ningún compromiso conmigo"

Sakura le mira y estira los brazos, lo abraza.

"Lo siento" dice ella

Syaoran le acaricia el pelo de manera amorosa.

"Tranquila… tranquila… no es nada" dice él, luego su mirada se vuelve triste, cierra los ojos y se apoya en Sakura. Qué tonto… juró jamás volver a caer en eso pero… inevitablemente… se había enamorado de Sakura la primera vez que la vio y jamás se dio cuenta.

Sakura deja de llorar después de un buen rato. Syaoran le mira y sonríe.

"No estés triste" dice él "Eriol puede ser muy extraño pero es un buen chico, todavía tienes oportunidad"

Sakura niega.

"No puedo combatir contra Tomoyo… además… ella es mi mejor amiga" dice "no puedo robarle a Eriol… él es todo lo que tiene en la vida" dice llorando de nuevo.

Syaoran sonríe tiernamente y luego suspira pesadamente, pasa una mano pos sus cabellos, coloca una mano en la cabeza de Sakura quien la tenía escondida entre sus piernas, se acerca a ella.

"Piensas siempre en los demás antes que en ti, ¿no es así?" pregunta él sonriendo con una ceja alzada.

Sakura asiente lentamente. Syaoran mira al cielo y niega con la cabeza.

"Eres una tonta" dice él

"Bueno… perdón" dice Sakura mirándole feo "si yo no he sido feliz… por lo menos deseo que Tomoyo lo sea… la quiero más de lo que he llegado a querer a alguien… la quiero incluso más que a Eriol…"

Syaoran le mira raro.

"¡No en ese sentido!" grita ella

Syaoran suspira aliviado.

"Y yo que estaba haciendo planes para alejarme de ti" dice él

Sakura le mira feo.

"Aunque… sería preferible" dice Sakura

Syaoran le mira. La mirada de Sakura estaba perdida.

"A veces…" dice hundiendo más su cara en sus piernas, dejando ver sólo sus hermosos ojos "desearía jamás haber nacido" dice "así…" dice y cierra los ojos con delicadeza "tal vez… naciera en otra familia, una que me quisiera de verdad… y siempre me pregunto… ¿cómo es el tener una madre que te ame, que te lea cuentos… un padre que te sonría siempre con amor, un padre con el cual jugar y un hermano que juegue contigo por que lo desee y no porque sienta que es una necesidad solo por haber sido su hermana" dice ella "pero… tal vez y yo no estaba destinada a una familia ni a tener un amor en mi vida" dice

Syaoran mira tristemente a otro lado.

"¡Li Syaoran!" dice una voz

Sakura se levanta rápidamente y se limpia las lágrimas. Syaoran se asoma a ver quién le buscaba. Un chico de cabello rubio peinado en picos y ojos azules puros venía corriendo en su dirección, era guapísimo, no había otra palabra para describirlo. Era delgado pero tenía muy buena forma, tenía muchos aretes, varios en las orejas, el que más resaltaba era uno en el labio que conectaba con uno de su oreja, su uniforme era un desastre, estaba fajado y desfajado por varias partes, tenía la corbata casi desabrochada y varias pulseras extrañas, también tenía muchos anillos, pero se le veían excelentes, era guapísimo, en realidad. Tanto que… millones de chicas le seguían, el chico parecía asustado.

"¡¡Ayuda!!" dice él

A Syaoran le sale una gota en la nuca.

"¡Allí está Li!" dicen las chicas y gritan más.

"¡Idiota, no vengas!" dice él y se echa a correr, el chico pasa corriendo, lloraba al estilo animé

"¡No me dejes aquí!" dice él

Entonces una mano de un arbusto sale de repente y mete al chico, las chicas siguen corriendo y se pierden.

Syaoran se asoma y ve que no hay nadie y suspira, se levanta, estaba lleno de tierra, lodo y hojas. El chico de antes sale ileso, solo con algunas hojas. Syaoran le mira feo.

"¿Eres invencible o qué?" susurra él

El chico ríe.

"Sabía que me ayudarías Li-chun" dice él

"No me llames así" dice Syaoran con una gota en la nuca

Entonces se escucha una carcajada. Syaoran voltea al igual que el chico.

Sakura reía como loca.

"¡Li-chun!" dice ella riendo

"¡Oye, no es gracioso!" dice él

Sakura deja de reír y mira a Syaoran, estalla de nuevo en carcajadas.

"Es que…" dice agarrándose a la pared, lloraba de la risa "de alguna manera… ese apodo… ¡te queda tan bien!" dice riendo

El chico no hablaba solo veía a Sakura.

Syaoran no responde, se queda callado.

"¿Vas a dejar de burlarte de mi o qué?" dice Syaoran de manera malhumorada

Llegan entonces Tomoyo y Eriol corriendo.

"¡¿Qué pasa?!" dice Tomoyo con estrellitas en los ojos "vimos a varias chicas correr hacia aquí" dice ella

Sakura suspira y deja de reír.

"No era nada" dice Sakura

"¿Dónde está el baño?" susurra Eriol

Sakura se sonroja y se pone un poco nerviosa.

"Pues el baño… este…" dice Sakura "no fui al baño" dice

"¿Entonces?" pregunta Eriol

"Sakura…" dice Tomoyo acercándose a ella "lloraste"

"No… no fue nada" dice ella mirando al suelo.

"¿Por qué lloraste?" pregunta Tomoyo algo enfadada "¿es por lo de…?"

"¡No, Tomoyo, no fue por eso!" dice Sakura interrumpiendo, estaba un poco nerviosa y triste de nuevo.

"Lloró por que le hice recordar algo" dice Syaoran "algo de su pasado" dice él

Sakura mira a Syaoran al igual que Tomoyo y Eriol.

"¿Él sabe…?" dice Tomoyo a Sakura

Sakura asiente.

Tomoyo grita fuertemente y abraza a Eriol.

"¡¿Escuchaste?!" dice emocionada "¡Sakura le ha tenido confianza a alguien!" dice ella riendo

Eriol sonreía plácidamente. Entonces Eriol ve al chico quien no dejaba de ver a Sakura.

"Ah… Niko" dice él sonriente

El chico despierta y voltea a ver a Eriol y sonríe.

"¡Eriol Hiiragizawa!" dice él sonriente

"Veo que te ha interesado" dice Eriol

Niko ve a Sakura y niega.

"No es eso" dice Niko "es que… me sorprende… que primero esté llorando y después riendo como si jamás hubiera pasado algo, además cuando nos vio a mi y a Li no nos persiguió… eso es raro" dice Niko "pero me sorprende su coraje" dice

Eriol sonríe y asiente.

"Es una buena chica" dice él

Sakura le mira. Eriol hablaba con Niko. Tomoyo hablaba con Syaoran. Sakura mira a otro lado y agita la cabeza. Se cuelga en Tomoyo, Tomoyo le grita y Sakura ríe felizmente. Syaoran sonríe.

_**-----#-----#-----#-----#-----#-----#-----**_

_Por fin terminé… gracias, gracias… no se molesten con tantos aplausos por favor, hacen que me sonroje // jajaja, bueno, aquí les dejo el nuevo capítulo y por favor manden reviews!!! Se los suplico!!! Bueno… no se los suplico pero por lo menos hagan el intento de mover un poco los dedos por el teclado… no pierden nada y además es ejercicio :P… Bueno… bye!!!_


	7. New Guy!

**Loving is a difficult task**

**Por: Noeri99**

**Summary: **_Sakura, una chica muy temerosa rodeada de preocupaciones y ansiedades. Syaoran, el chico más deseado y envidiado en la escuela, tiene la apariencia y el dinero, pero también es el chico menos alcanzable de la historia y odia a todo ser humano en la Tierra ¿qué destino les deparará a ambos al conocer sus secretos?_

**Sakura 16; grado 10**

**Tomoyo 16; grado 10**

**Syaoran 18; grado 12**

**Eriol 18; grado 12**

_De nuevo estoy aki!!! De verdad me alegra que les guste tanto mi fic!! Me hacen sentir especial!! Jajajajaja… espero que lo disfruten en verdad mucho y me vendrían bien algunas ideas¿saben? Jajajam en serio si tienen algo que quieren que en verdad pase díganmelo¿de acuerdo? n.n _

_Gracias por sus reviews a:_

_**Vivi-chan**_

_**Naunet-inuxkaq- **_

_**Fulanita**_

_**Esmeralda**_

_**Undine**_

_**Lyssette-Reyes**_

_**Lairen-chan**_

_**KAREN**_

_**Dianazul**_

_**Aris**_

_**Micaela**_

_**Coty**_

**_Julie chan_**

**_Piliss_**

**_Chise_**

**_YuriKagome_**

**_hitOmi shImizUu!!_**

**_Hikari-sys_**

_Ahora sí!!! A la historia!!!_

**Capítulo 3**

**-----#-----#-----#-----#-----#-----#-----**

Sakura se moja la cara, se mira al espejo.

"¿Qué demonios me pasa?" susurra "pensé que ya lo había olvidado pero… de repente… me puse muy pero muy celosa… ¡Dios¡Eso pasó hace 4 años!" dice "¿cómo puede volver a gustarme?" susurra y suspira "soy una estúpida" dice

El timbre suena.

"¡Oh no, tengo matemáticas!" dice y sale corriendo

Va a dar vuelta en una esquina pero choca con alguien, esa persona la detiene de la cintura para que no cayera, ella cierra los ojos y después los abre. Era el chico que antes había sido perseguido por chicas.

"¿Estás… bien?" pregunta él

Sakura se endereza y asiente, estaba sonrojada ya que el chico era muy pero muy guapo.

"Sí… jejeje… gracias" dice ella sonriente

"Me alegro" dice él sonriendo y luego mira a los lados y se rasca la cabeza con confusión, mira a Sakura de reojo. Sakura le mira confundida, él suspira "a decir verdad… yo no lo estoy" dice él algo apenado

"¿Qué quieres decir?" pregunta Sakura

"Pues… verás… tengo clase de educación física y no sé dónde queda" dice él

A Sakura le sale una gota en la nuca, claro… no lo culpaba, era un lugar muy grande, ella misma no sabía los primeros días, pero lo bueno era que se pegaba con la multitud.

"Te mostraré" dice Sakura

"¡¿En serio?!" dice él felizmente, como si de un cachorrito se tratara

"Sí, sí, sígueme" dice ella

El chico sonríe felizmente y se coloca junto a Sakura.

"¿Cuál es tu nombre?" pregunta él

"Sakura Kinomoto" dice ella

"Ah… yo soy Niko" dice él

Sakura sonríe.

"Mucho gusto" dice ella

Niko asiente.

"¿Te dejan traer tantas perforaciones?" pregunta Sakura

"No" dice Niko "tengo que quitármelas para mañana" dice él poniendo sus brazos detrás de su cabeza

"Supongo que tampoco te dejan traer ese peinado y el uniforme de esa forma" dice ella

"Supones bien" dice Niko sonriendo con una gota en la nuca

Sakura ríe un poco. Niko le mira y sonríe complacido.

"Tienes una linda sonrisa" dice él

Sakura le mira

Él seguía como si nada.

"Digo" dice él y le mira

Sakura le mira también.

"Deseaba hacerte reír después de verte llorar, decidí que te queda mejor la risa" dice sonriente

Sakura sonríe un poco y asiente.

"No sé" dice él "cuando te vi llorar… me dio la impresión de que… siempre has llorado" dice seriamente

Sakura mira a otro lado.

"Pero no es mi problema de todos modos" dice sonriendo con una gota en la nuca

Sakura sonríe de nuevo. Niko sigue caminando.

"Llegamos" dice él

Sakura mira, era su salón.

"¿Eh?" susurra ella

Niko ríe y toca la puerta, abre, se asoma.

"¿Me permite pasar?" pregunta él

Todas las chicas gritan emocionadas.

"¡Es Niko!" gritan

Niko saluda con entusiasmo a todas, todas gritan más.

"¡Niko!" gritan

"Pasa" dice Miako

Niko le mira y asiente, toma la mano de Sakura, Sakura casi cae.

"Vengo a traer una entrega" dice él sonriente

Miako mira a Sakura.

"Vaya… pero qué tenemos aquí" dice ella "con que llegando tarde eh…" dice ella

Sakura sonríe nerviosamente.

"No la culpe" dice Niko "yo la detuve, soy muy despistado, así que le pedí que me acompañara a mi clase, pero terminamos llegando aquí…" dice él "por favor, discúlpela" dice él

Miako asiente algo confundida.

"Muchas gracias" dice él y sonríe a Sakura "todo arreglado" dice él

Sakura le mira feo.

"Me mentiste" dice ella

Niko mira a otro lado de manera distraída, voltea a ver a Miako.

"Está muy guapa, maestra" dice y le guiña un ojo

Miako le sonríe.

"Gracias, Niko" dice ella

Niko sonríe y le da un golpecito a Sakura en la cabeza.

"Nos vemos… baaaaka" dice él y sale corriendo

Todas las chicas le miraban feo.

Sakura suspira.

"Ve a tu lugar, Kinomoto, luego hablaremos" dice Miako

Sakura asiente y llega a su lugar.

"Vaya, Kinomoto" dice Rita "es extraño que Niko hable así de confiado con una chica" dice ella "incluso yo nunca lo he logrado…" dice y suspira "es mi amor platónico" dice

Sakura le mira extraño.

"Pero yo no…" dice ella

"Por cierto" dice ella y mira a Tomoyo "ese chico, al que le hablaste cuando estábamos en el salón antes del receso… ¿quién es?"

"Li Syaoran" dice Tomoyo

Rita suspira.

"Era guapísimo…" dice ella "¿qué es tuyo?" dice acercándose a Tomoyo

"Nada, jamás lo había visto" dice ella nerviosamente

"Oh… qué mala suerte" dice ella

"Deberías tener cuidado" dice Sasha "Niko me contó que es un casanova, ilusiona a todas las chicas y luego las bota, es fácil estar con él y más si muestras interés en él" dice él

"¡¿Es eso cierto, Sakura?!" dice Tomoyo

"Pues yo…" dice Sakura con una gota en la nuca "creo que sí…" dice ella

"¡¿Y estás con él?!"

"¡¿En serio estás con él?!" dice Rita

"Pues no yo… la verdad no me interesa mucho… ya… ya hay alguien que me gusta" susurra

"¡¿Quién es?!" gritan Rita y Tomoyo

"Yo…"

"¡Chicas allá atrás!" grita Miako "¡silencio!"

Rita y Tomoyo piden disculpas. Alexander y Sasha ríen divertidos. Iwato suspira y niega con la cabeza.

"Deberías prestar atención, Kinomoto, no vas bien en esta materia" dice ella señalándola con la regla.

Sakura suspira y le sale una gota en la nuca.

"Lo siento" dice ella

A todos les sale una gota en la nuca.

"¡Nosotros te ayudaremos!" dice Sasha

Alexander asiente.

"No te preocupes" dice sonriente

Sakura sonríe.

"Gracias" dice

"¡Oh, Dios mío!" dice Rita

"¿Qué?" susurra Tomoyo

"¡Li está mirando hacia acá!" dice ella

Todos voltean a Syaoran le sale una gota en la nuca. Sakura alza una ceja, Syaoran también. Sakura le saca la lengua, él ríe. Sakura entonces ve a Niko, él estaba parado y le saludaba con entusiasmo. Sakura alza una mano y la agita levemente. Syaoran frunce el ceño y voltea, le dice algo a Niko y él pone cara de berrinche y se sienta bien, Syaoran mira al frente, estaba enfadado. A Sakura le sale una gota en la nuca.

"Vaya Sakura" dice Tomoyo riendo "ese Li si que es celoso" dice

Sakura ríe nerviosamente.

"Sí…" dice ella y suspira.

"¡Silencio he dicho!" dice Miako

Alexander y Sasha ríen de nuevo.

--------------------------------------------

Suena el timbre y el profesor sale enseguida.

"Sakura" dicen Alexander, Sasha y Rita al unísono

"¿Qué quieren?" pregunta Sakura

"¡¿Podemos ir a tu casa?!" preguntan todos

"Pero…" dice ella

"¡Vamos!" dicen

Sakura suspira.

"De acuerdo" susurra ella

Todos gritan emocionados.

"¡Qué bien!" dicen

"¡Sí!" dice una voz detrás, alguien se recarga en la cabeza de Sakura, ella agita la cabeza y voltea.

Niko le sonríe y sonríe alzando dos dedos.

"Hey" dice él

Sakura suspira.

"De acuerdo, vayamos" dice

Llegan Eriol y Syaoran.

"¿Ahora que pasa con tanto alboroto?" pregunta él

"¡Iremos a la casa de Sakura!" dice Niko

"¡Sí!" dicen todos

"Eso es genial" dice Eriol sonriente

Sakura se sonroja un poco y mira a otro lado, sonríe un poco. Syaoran mira esto y su mirada se vuelve triste.

"Vamos todos entonces" dice Rita

Todos miran a Sakura, ella mira a todos y suspira.

"Síganme" dice

Todos ríen emocionados.

Sakura va caminando por la calle, todos hablaban entre sí. Sakura suspira, llega al edificio y lo mira un instante antes de entrar, se sentía extraña llegando a él.

"Sí… entonces hay dos chicas que no dejan de acosarme en los pequeño descansos, como estamos en las clases contiguas… me dan miedo" dice Niko "me han dicho sus nombres muchas veces, pero nunca me los aprendo" dice él

Rita ríe.

"Eres tan gracioso" dice ella riendo

Niko ríe con una gota en la nuca.

Se suben al ascensor, todos hablaban menos Sakura y Syaoran. Llegan al piso, Sakura se queda un momento en el ascensor, toma aire y sonríe como si nada, voltea.

"Aquí es" dice sonriente

"¡Genial!" dicen todos y empiezan a salir del ascensor.

Sakura sus llaves, abre la puerta.

"¡¡¡TE TARDASTE MUCHO, SAKURA INÚTIL!!!" gritan tres voces

Sakura cierra los ojos fuertemente. Todos se quedan callados y fruncen el ceño.

"¡¿Qué te hizo demorar tanto?!" grita Lucchia saliendo de su habitación, Mitra le seguía, se cepillaba el cabello.

Sakura no dice nada.

"¡¡Son ellas!!" grita Niko señalándolas "¡son las chicas que no dejaban de seguirme!" dice

"Pobre de ti" dice Rita abrazándolo

Niko le mira feo.

Lucchia y Mitra ríen nerviosamente.

"Ahh… Sakura… llegaste… por fin… estábamos tan preocupadas de que no regresaras con nosotras" dicen

Sakura muerde su labio inferior con fuerza, entra a la cocina.

"¿Adónde vas?" pregunta Alexander

"A mi cuarto" dice ella

"Ese es el cuarto de servicio" dice Niko

"¡Sí, Sakura, qué graciosa!" dice Mitra y la saca de ahí

Sakura no dice nada.

Sakura siempre está bromeando, igual nosotras, nos encanta bromear con ella… ¿no es así, Sakura?"

"Sí" dice Sakura en voz baja

"Ah… entonces no pasa nada" dice Niko sonriente "pero aún así me dan miedo" dice él

"Pediremos pizza" dice Sasha sonriente

"¡Sí, hagamos eso!" dice Niko y los chicos corren al teléfono menos Syaoran.

Tomoyo y Syaoran miran feo a Eriol, él no parecía decir nada, miran a Sakura, sus ojos estaban cubiertos por su cabello.

Sakura deja caer su mochila y se sienta en el sillón. Tomoyo camina hacia Rita quien miraba la cocina.

Syaoran mira a Sakura y abre grandes los ojos, un hilo de sangre salía de su boca, debido a morder tan fuerte, sus manos también estaban hechas puños.

"¿Y su madre?" pregunta Syaoran sonriente

"Ah… ella… salió un rato con unas amigas" dice Mitra sonriente

Syaoran asiente.

"Ya veo" dice él y mira el apartamento, ya estaba todo decorado "muy linda decoración"

"Y cansada" dice Lucchia "mi madre y nosotras dos hicimos todo, Sakura sí ayudó, pero nosotras debemos recibir el mérito" dice ella

"¡Felicidades!" dice Niko "¡esto es impresionante!" dice sonriente

"Gracias" dicen Lucchia y Mitra.

Niko les mira de manera fría, tanto que daba miedo, ambas le miran asombradas y con miedo, entonces sonríe.

"Sí" dice él y se aleja.

Ambas suspiran aliviadas.

"No había servicio" dice Eriol y mira a Syaoran sonriente

"¿Qué tal si vamos a mi casa?" pregunta Syaoran

"¡Sí!" dicen todos

"Vamos" dice él, salen.

"¿Está muy lejos?" pregunta Rita

"Lejísimos" dice Syaoran sonriente, llega a la puerta de enfrente y abre la casa "adelante" dice él haciéndose a un lado

"Vaya" dice Rita sonriente y pasa

Todos van pasando, solo faltan Lucchia y Mitra, él pasa, va a cerrar pero ve que ellas están en el camino.

"¿Les importa?" dice secamente

Ellas se alejan y él cierra la puerta con fuerza, sigue a los demás.

"¡Huele delicioso!" dice Rita "¡es sin duda un apartamento de chico y de uno muy apuesto!" dice ella

Syaoran asiente complacido.

Sakura estaba en la sala mientras Syaoran les mostraba el apartamento. Niko se asoma.

"Wow… lindo lugar" dice él asombrado y mira a Sakura, su mira se ablanda por un segundo y luego sonríe como siempre "ya habías venido¿no es así?" dice él

Sakura no responde. Niko se hinca frente a ella. Mira el hilo de sangre saliendo de sus labios.

"Linda decoración… la de tu casa" dice él "la hiciste tú… ¿no es así?" dice

Sakura alza la mirada, sus mejillas tenían rastros de lágrimas y lágrimas nuevas caían.

"¿O me equivoco?" dice él sonriendo con dulzura

Sakura entonces niega con fuerza, tapa sus ojos con sus manos y empieza a llorar con fuerza. Niko sonríe, se va a levantar pero Sakura le detiene la manga, él voltea a verla.

"Lo siento" dice ella "dijiste que yo… me veía mejor sonriendo" dice sonriendo mientras seguía llorando.

Niko le mira sorprendido y luego ríe, pone una mano sobre su cabeza.

"Por eso no te preocupes" dice él "el que te haya dicho eso no quiere decir que no puedas llorar" dice él

Sakura sigue llorando con fuerza sin soltarlo. Niko ya estaba de pie frente a ella, coloca ambas manos en su cabeza, ella seguía llorando.

"También la sala es muy linda" dice Rita, llegaba con Tomoyo, miran y se quedan paralizadas, sus mochilas caen al suelo. Niko voltea rápidamente "¡no vimos nada!" dice Rita sonrojada

Tomoyo asiente impactada.

"¿De qué hablan?" pregunta Niko

"¡¿No están haciendo…?!" dice Rita

Niko mira a Sakura y luego se da cuenta de que en la posición en la que estaban parecía otra cosa, Sakura a la altura de la cintura de Niko y él de espaldas a la puerta, Niko se voltea.

"¡No es lo que parece!" dice alzando una mano, ya que la otra estaba agarrada por Sakura, quien seguía llorando, no parecía haberse dado cuenta.

"¡La bragueta!" grita Rita

"¡¿Qué?!" grita Niko y voltea hacia abajo

Rita empieza a reír.

"¡Caíste!" grita ella riendo y se va corriendo, Tomoyo le sigue sonriente

Niko mira feo hacia donde ella había desaparecido y voltea a ver a Sakura, se hinca frente a ella.

"¿Estás bien?" pregunta él

Sakura asiente lentamente.

"Bien" dice él y le limpia el hilo de sangre "me alegro" dice

Sakura le mira y asiente.

Niko le acaricia la cabeza.

"Vamos" dice

Sakura se talla los ojos con fuerza.

"Ey, ey" dice él

Sakura le mira.

"Yo los tallo por ti" dice

A Sakura le sale una gota en la nuca.

Entonces Niko se talla él mismo los ojos con fuerza, le mira.

"Listo, ahora no necesitas hacerlo tú" dice él sonriente

Sakura ríe.

Niko sonríe.

"Cada vez" dice Niko "que te sientas triste… o sientas necesidad de hablar con alguien… yo estaré ahí, siempre te voy a escuchar y te haré reír después" dice sonriente

Sakura asiente y sus ojos se llenan de lágrimas de nuevo.

"Gracias" dice ella "muchas gracias, Niko" dice ella

Niko sonríe. Sakura se limpia las lágrimas.

"No debo llorar" dice ella

Niko sonríe.

"¡¿Ya pidieron la pizza?!" grita Niko corriendo hacia la entrada, todos llegaban

"No" dice Rita

"¡Vamos pues!" dice Niko

Sasha y Alexander le siguen al teléfono.

Después de un rato llegó la pizza y se la pasaron genial riendo y contando cosas de la vida cotidiana de los diferentes lugares en donde vivían y comparando las diferencias, así como contando otras cosas y jurando ser buenos amigos para siempre. Sakura… por primera vez en su vida… se sintió completa…

_**-----#-----#-----#-----#-----#-----#-----**_

_Por fin está terminado mi otro capítulo¿Quién será ese chico Niko¿Por qué muestra tanto interés por Sakura¿Por qué parece saber que ella es molestada¿Acaso pasó algo antes¿Qué les pareció este capítulo¡Por favor comentarios! También digan qué les gustaría que pasara en el próximo capítulo, me ayudaría mucho!!! Gracias!!! Nos vemos!!! Besos!! n.n_


	8. He Realized!

**Loving is a difficult task**

**Por: Noeri99**

**Summary: **_Sakura, una chica muy temerosa rodeada de preocupaciones y ansiedades. Syaoran, el chico más deseado y envidiado en la escuela, tiene la apariencia y el dinero, pero también es el chico menos alcanzable de la historia y odia a todo ser humano en la Tierra ¿qué destino les deparará a ambos al conocer sus secretos?_

**Sakura 16; grado 10**

**Tomoyo 16; grado 10**

**Syaoran 18; grado 12**

**Eriol 18; grado 12**

_Aquí estoy de nuevo molestándolos, jajaja, en verdad, ya deben estar diciendo… "esta chamaca como friega!!" pero pues ni modo, se aguantan!!! Jajaja, bueno bueno, gracias por sus reviews a:_

_Y aquí con la historia:_

**Capítulo 8**

**-----#-----#-----#-----#-----#-----#-----**

Sakura va llegando a la escuela, por primera vez en su vida sentía que todo iba a ir bien. Sonríe, entra al campus, todos le miraban.

"Es ella… sí… los extranjeros más guapos están con ella, así como Li-san… qué mala suerte" dicen unas chicas

Todos hablaban sobre ella.

"¡Buenos días, Sakura!" dice Rita y la abraza

Sakura sonríe también.

"Buenos días, Rita" dice ella

"Oh, Sakura" dice Alexander, traía una libreta, Sasha hablaba con chicas "estamos haciendo una encuesta…" dice él

"¿Sobre qué?" pregunta ella

"Los extranjeros más guapos" dice Rita escribiendo

"Y Niko va ganando" dice Alexander muy molesto

Sakura ríe.

"Y tú estás en la lista de las más guapas" dice Rita "estás como en el número 3 o 4, ya que tú no eres de aquí" dice Rita "tú eres de Japón si mal no recuerdo" dice

"Sí, soy de allá" dice Sakura sonriente

Rita asiente.

Sasha se acerca.

"Ponle dos más a Niko" dice bastante desanimado

"¿Otros dos?" pregunta Alexander cansado "lleva muchísimos, no tenemos oportunidad de alcanzarlo y Hiiragizawa tampoco queda atrás" dice

Sasha suspira y mira a Sakura.

"¿Por quién votas tú, Sakura?" pregunta él "¿quién se te hace el mejor?"

"Pues… yo…" dice Sakura y se sonroja mucho, mira el nombre de Eriol en la lista "en realidad, todos se me hacen bastante guapos" dice ella quitando la mirada de ahí.

"¡En serio, Sakura!"

"¡No voy a decirlo!" dice ella cruzándose de brazos "no tengo favoritismo por ninguno" dice ella

Sakura y los demás voltean.

"¡Vienen Hiiragizawa y Li!" gritan todas

Eriol y Syaoran. Venían acompañados de algunas chicas. Syaoran no hacía caso. Eriol solo sonreía como siempre.

Eriol sonríe a un lado y se detiene. Tomoyo llega corriendo, lo abraza y le da un beso en los labios. Sakura mira esto y mira al suelo después.

Syaoran llega y mira a Sakura, le pone una mano en la cabeza. Sakura le mira y sonríe un poco. Syaoran sonríe también.

"¡¡¡MIREN!!!" gritan unas chicas señalando hacia la entrada

Un chico de cabello rubio, peinado con estilo hacia un lado dejando un tipo copete frente a uno de sus ojos de color azul puro caminaba hacia la escuela, el uniforme estaba desfajado pero bien planchado y una cadena colgaba de él hacia su cartera. Estaba muy serio, lo hacía ver más sexy.

Todas las chicas gritan.

"¡¡¡Es guapísimo!!!" gritan y lo rodean

El chico se sorprende y luego sonríe amigablemente.

"Hola chicas" dice él

Todas las chicas se detienen y luego gritan emocionadas.

"Jamás había visto a ese chico" susurra Rita "está… guapísimo" dice sonrojada recargándose en Sakura, como si detuviera su caída.

"Parece ser extranjero" dice Sasha

"Sí, no tiene facciones chinas" dice Alexander

El chico los divisa y se hace camino entre las chicas y se acerca corriendo.

"¡Ahí viene!" dice Rita "¿me veo bien?" pregunta a Sakura

Sakura asiente.

El chico llega y se detiene a recuperar el aliento.

"Eso fue… extraño" susurra con una gota en la nuca

Todos le miraban confundidos. Menos Syaoran y Eriol que apenas llegaba con Tomoyo.

El chico sonríe a Sakura.

"¿Estás bien, Sakura?" pregunta él

Sakura parpadea varias veces y asiente.

"Sí… pero…" dice ella

"Hola" dice Rita acercándose de manera seductora al chico "soy Rita"

Él le mira raro.

"Sé que eres Rita" dice él

"¿Lo sabes?" pregunta ella sorprendida

"¡Claro que lo sé!" dice él

Rita se sonroja mucho.

"Un admirador secreto tan guapo… yo…" dice y se sonroja más

"¿Qué les pasa a todos?" dice él mirando a Eriol

Eriol se encoge de hombros.

Syaoran rueda los ojos.

"De acuerdo… ya basta de tonterías, él es Niko, ¿no pueden saberlo con solo verlo?" dice

Todos miran a Niko de cerca, niegan con la cabeza.

"Sí, soy yo" dice Niko "solo que no me dejaban venir con el cabello hacia arriba ni con tantas perforaciones ni el uniforme tan descuidado"

Todos se quedan callados…

"¡Oh, claro!" dicen después de un instante.

A Niko le sale una gota en la nuca.

"Sí, bueno…" dice él

Entonces el timbre suena.

"Vámonos" dice Sasha

Rita todavía no se reponía del shock, ya que Niko ahora le gustaba más…

Van caminando por los pasillos.

"Kinomoto, Syaoran, Niko" dice Miako llegando, todos se detienen "necesito hablar con los tres"

Ellos asienten. Los demás les miran de manera sospechosa y se alejan.

"Entren" dice abriendo la puerta a su despacho.

Los tres entran.

"Kinomoto" dice Miako

Sakura le mira.

"De la tarea… nada estuvo bien…" dice

Sakura suspira.

"Hemos tenido solo una clase y no fue muy bien… así que…" dice Sakura sonrojándose un poco recordando el beso.

"Sí, Syaoran ya me dio los detalles" dice ella

Sakura mira a Syaoran de manera asesina, él no le miraba y tenía una gota en la nuca.

"Así que decidí algo más" dice ella "Niko es un excelente alumno también…" dice ella

Niko no dice nada.

"Así que decidí que tanto él como Syaoran sean tus tutores" dice ella "¿no hay problemas?" pregunta

"Pues yo…" dice Syaoran

"Excelente" dice Niko sonriente

"Pero pienso que…" dice Syaoran

"De acuerdo, me parece bien" dice Sakura sonriente

Syaoran le mira asombrado. Sakura miraba a Miako.

"Hoy les pido que empiecen a estudiar" dice Miako "no queda mucho tiempo" dice ella

Todos asienten.

"Pueden salir" dice Miako sonriente

Niko abre la puerta para Sakura, ella pasa sonriente y le agradece, él asiente y pasa, aunque no cierra la puerta. Syaoran estaba bastante serio.

"Syaoran" dice Miako

Syaoran se detiene, sin mirarla.

"Tómalo con calma" dice ella

Syaoran no dice nada, sale y azota la puerta. Miako cierra los ojos con fuerza y luego ríe.

"Te conozco demasiado bien, Syaoran, pero jamás… había visto esa reacción en ti… ¿qué será?" susurra sonriente

-----------------------------------------

"Entonces, ¿en dónde será la reunión?" pregunta Niko

"En mi casa" dice Syaoran

Sakura le mira un instante y luego mira a Niko sonriente y asiente.

"Genial" dice Niko "tengo algunas cosas que hacer, pero nos veremos más tarde ahí" dice él sonriente

Sakura asiente.

"Bueno, yo voy por aquí" dice ella señalando un pasillo

Niko asiente y agita la mano, como si la despidiera.

"Vamos" dice Syaoran

Niko asiente y sigue caminando junto a él, seriamente.

-----------------------------------------

Terminan las clases, Sakura se despide y va a salir, Syaoran estaba en la salida esperándola, le mira y sonríe alegremente.

"Te estaba esperando" dice él

Sakura le mira y asiente, sonríe un poco.

"Gracias" dice ella

Van caminando, nadie dice nada. Sakura miraba al frente, sonriente. Syaoran le mira de reojo y sonríe, ya que ella sonreía.

"Parece que has hecho muy buenos amigos" dice él

Sakura le mira y sonríe más, asiente y ríe.

"Me alegro, antes estaba siempre sola y ahora… tengo amigos, son muy lindos" dice ella

Syaoran asiente.

"Y pensar que todos serían extranjeros" dice ella "sabes" dice y le mira

Syaoran le mira.

"Rita tiene mucho interés en ti… deberías hacerle caso, ya que Niko no parece tenerlo en ella, pero estoy segura que tú lo harías" dice ella

Syaoran no dice nada y mira al frente.

"¿Por qué lo dices?" pregunta seriamente

"Por que si Niko no le corresponde entonces la lastimará" dice ella

"¿Cómo estás tan segura de que no la lastimaré?" pregunta él

Ya habían llegado a su edificio.

"Por que…" dice ella deteniéndose en la puerta del edificio, Syaoran se detiene detrás de ella "¡sé que no eres así!" dice volteándose sonriendo de manera hermosa, entra al edificio.

Syaoran se sonroja fuertemente y mira a otro lado, sonríe tiernamente.

"Lástima que no me conozcas bien" dice tristemente y entra.

Sakura apretaba el botón de espera.

"¡Te tardas mucho!" dice en forma de berrinche

Syaoran sonríe.

"Perdón, perdón" dice él

Sakura asiente.

"Te perdono" dice formalmente y quita la mano del botón.

Llegan a su piso sin decir nada.

Syaoran abre la puerta de su apartamento y Sakura entra, Syaoran le sigue y cierra la puerta, según él, por que no mira el zapato que lo impide.

"Oye…" dice Sakura mirando al piso

Syaoran voltea y ve varias cartas.

"No de nuevo" susurra él, las toma y las tira a la basura

"¡Deberías leerlas!" dice Sakura

"No es necesario" dice él

"Son chicas que quieren transmitirte sus sentimientos" dice ella colocando sus manos en su cintura

"Aunque las lea no les corresponderé, ni siquiera me acuerdo de sus nombres" dice él seriamente

A Sakura le sale una gota en la nuca.

"De acuerdo" dice ella "si fuera una carta de Rita la aceptarías" dice ella apenada

Syaoran le mira de reojo y cierra los ojos, entra a su cocina.

"Tal vez" dice él

Sakura grita emocionada y le sigue.

"¡¿Aceptarías sus sentimientos?!" dice ella

"Tal vez" dice él

Sakura grita más fuerte con emoción.

"Aunque no podría garantizar el no lastimarla" dice él

"¡Yo sé que no lo harías!" dice emocionada y sonriente

Syaoran le mira y se sonroja un poco, voltea a otro lado, abre su refrigerador.

"¿Qué te gustaría comer?" pregunta él, coloca una mano sobre su pecho, su corazón latía muy fuerte y rápido… ¿acaso iba a morirse?

"Pues" dice Sakura pensativa "en realidad no me importa" dice ella "lo que sea está bien" dice ella

"Bien" dice Syaoran

"Y dime" dice Sakura

"¿Qué pasa?"

"¿Aceptarías una carta mía?" pregunta ella

Syaoran se detiene, no responde, siente que el corazón se le sale por la garganta, traga saliva.

"Supongo que no…" dice ella

Syaoran aparece frente a ella (sí… aparece, de la nada), le toma las manos.

"¡Claro que la aceptaría!" dice él muy sonrojado

Sakura sonríe un poco y le sale una gota en la nuca.

"Gracias" dice ella

Syaoran regresa a lo que estaba haciendo. ¿Qué rayos pasaba con él? ¿Qué era esa sensación? ¡¡Jamás la había sentido!! ¡No sabía que hacer!

"Y tú…" dice Syaoran "¿aceptarías una carta… mía?" dice con dificultad

Sakura sonríe.

"¡Claro que sí!" dice ella "¡eres una persona muy importante para mí!" dice ella

Syaoran le mira, ella miraba la cocina.

"Y…" dice él "de… Niko…" dice

Sakura le mira sorprendida.

"Es que yo… pienso que…"

"Por supuesto que la aceptaría, también es alguien importante para mí" dice ella

Syaoran frunce un poco el ceño.

"Y… si… él te pidiera… pidiera que salieran… tú… ¿qué dirías?" pregunta él, ¿qué rayos pasaba? ¿Por qué no podía preguntarlo de una vez? ¡¿Por qué se ponía tan nervioso?!

"Pues yo…" dice ella

Syaoran le mira y abre grandes los ojos.

Sakura estaba sonrojada.

"Pues… es muy lindo… y me hace reír mucho… tal vez le daría una oportunidad" dice

Syaoran siente ganas de desplomarse en el suelo y gritar con fuerza, pero… no puede…

"Ah… eso… es…" dice él y se queda callado, sigue haciendo sus cosas

"Es que" dice ella "él parece saber por lo que paso, sin que yo le haya contado, ayer me ofreció su apoyo y además… siento como si lo conociera desde hace mucho tiempo… no sé… me hace sentir… bien… como si todo estuviera bien…" dice ella

Syaoran se muerde el labio inferior. ¡¿Por qué sentía tanta furia?!

"Además… no parece ser igual que todos, sé que él si apreciaría una relación verdadera y sí llegaría a amarme…"

"¡¡¡YA CÁLLATE!!!" grita Syaoran azotando el cuchillo en la mesa "¡¡¡JAMÁS TE PREGUNTÉ ALGO ASÍ!!!" grita con furia

Sakura le mira asombrada.

"Pues yo… pensé que podía contarte ya que…"

"¡¡¡NO ME CUENTES MÁS, NO QUIERO SABERLO!!!" grita él

"¿Qué… qué pasa Li?"

"¡¡¿Por qué rayos sigues llamándome por mi apellido y a él por su nombre?!!" grita acercándose a ella

Sakura se aleja.

"Me… me estás asustando" dice con lágrimas en los ojos.

"¡¡¿Te estoy asustando?!!" grita "¡¡Entonces jamás debiste hablar algo que no pregunté!!" grita

Sakura empieza a llorar. Syaoran afloja la mirada.

"¿Por qué eres así conmigo?" pregunta Sakura

"Yo…" dice Syaoran

"¡Niko por lo menos sí me apoyaría! ¡Por eso lo prefiero a él!" grita ella

Syaoran frunce el ceño con furia y golpea la pared con fuerza. Sakura grita.

"¡¡¡¿QUIERES DEJAR DE UNA VEZ DE HACERTE LA MALDITA VÍCTIMA?!!!" grita él "¡¡¡AHORA ENTIENDO POR QUÉ TU PADRE SE SUICIDÓ Y POR QUÉ REN TE ODIA TANTO!!!" grita

Sakura abre los ojos grandes y le mira.

"¿Qué… qué… qué…?" susurra, pone sus manos en su cara "yo… no… yo…" dice

Syaoran se da cuenta de su error y se hinca frente a ella.

"Sakura yo… yo… perdón… no quise" dice él, trata de colocar una mano en su hombro

"¡¡¡NO ME TOQUES!!!" grita ella con horror y dolor "¡¡¡TE ODIO, TE ODIO!!!" grita y llora con fuerza.

Syaoran se levanta y pasa una mano por sus cabellos, temblaba. ¿Qué había hecho? ¿Qué había hecho?

"No… yo no… no soy culpable… no quise" dice Sakura llorando.

"Sakura yo…" dice Syaoran

"¡¡¡Déjame!!!" grita ella "¡¡no quiero tener que ver nada contigo!!" grita

"No Sakura, en verdad yo no… no quise"

"¡¡Cállate, no quiero escucharte!!" dice ella

"Hey chicos" dice una voz "estaba abierta la puerta, no escucharon que toqué, así que decidí entrar y escuché muchos gritos, espero no se enfa…" dice y mira a Sakura en el suelo llorando con fuerza y a Syaoran parado "¿Qué… qué pasó aquí?" pregunta él, sus ojos abiertos como platos y mirando a Sakura

"Pues yo…" dice Syaoran

"¡No te pregunté a ti!" grita él con odio en sus ojos, se acerca corriendo a Sakura "Sakura… ¿qué pasó?" pregunta

Sakura le mira y lo abraza con mucha fuerza.

"¡No quise hacerlo!" dice ella "¡no fue mi culpa!" dice "¡no lo fue!" grita llorando con increíble fuerza "¡quería ser una buena hija, una buena hermana!" dice y hunde la cara en el pecho de Niko

"Tranquila" dice Niko, acariciaba el pelo de Sakura.

"Soy una chica mala… no debería existir, debería morir" dice ella, estaba casi ida "no merezco la vida" dice ella "no puedo más… con este dolor y culpa…" dice

Niko se suelta lentamente de Sakura, ella se rehúsa, pero él lo logra, ella se hace bolita. Niko aprieta los puños con fuerza, se voltea y le atina un golpe a Syaoran en la cara, él cae al suelo. Niko lo patea en el estómago, Syaoran se encoge y aclama por aire. Niko toma su cuello, sus ojos eran los de un demonio.

"¿Qué le dijiste?" pregunta él, su voz parecía de alguien más

"Yo no dije…"

"¡¡Claro que lo hiciste!!" grita, le toma la cara con fuerza y la dirige hacia Sakura "¡¡ve lo que has hecho!!" dice

"No quise…" dice Syaoran

"Escúchame, imbécil" dice Niko haciendo que Syaoran le mirara "no tengo razón de vida más que esa chica" dice señalando a Sakura "su vida es mi vida y si tú vuelves a lastimarla te mato… ¿escuchas?" dice él "no me importaría pudrirme en el infierno, pero juro que te mato" dice él

Syaoran no dice nada.

Niko lo suelta, se voltea hacia Sakura y sonríe con dulzura.

"Vamos, Sakura" dice él estirando una mano

Sakura le mira y la toma. Niko se agacha y la carga como recién casados, sale sin decir nada.

Syaoran estaba en el suelo de la cocina, se tapa la cara con las manos. Se sentía impotente, jamás lo había sentido… por una mujer… sus palabras… '_¡¡¡TE ODIO, TE ODIO!!!'_ le dolían… tanto como el rechazo de su madre… empieza a golpear la pared con fuerza hasta que sangre sale de sus nudillos, no podía… no podía darse el lujo de perderla a ella… no podía… la necesitaba en su vida, sus sonrisas y risas… su apoyo y…

"Oh Dios…" susurra Syaoran, tapa su cara con sus manos "¡¡¿qué he hecho?!!" grita y lágrimas resbalan lentamente de sus ojos.

Ahora sabía por qué… por qué últimamente había asistido a todas las clases, por qué no había querido tener a ninguna chica en su cama, por qué mantenía el apartamento limpio… era para que ella llegara, la esperaba inconscientemente, cada día despertaba pensando en ella, en que iba a verla, en que le vería sonreír.

Ahora sabía por qué veía la vida con felicidad, veía cada día como algo hermoso, daba gracias a la vida de que ella fuera fuerte y amaneciera bien el día siguiente, daba gracias a Dios de que ella estuviera con él… y eso que jamás había creído antes en Dios… ahora lo hacía y por ella…

¿Era esa la sensación de amar? Y entonces… ¿por qué dolía tanto? ¿No era el amor algo hermoso? Sentía que su pecho se oprimía y sentía lo mismo que sentía justo después de ser humillado por su madre cuando pasaba algo malo en las fiestas y por sus hermanas durante todo el día. Eso después se le fue haciendo normal y empezó a dejar de importarle, pero ahora… sentía lo mismo…

¿Qué hacer? No quería perderla… ¡¡no quería!!

_**-----#-----#-----#-----#-----#-----#-----**_

_Jejeje, creo que exageré un poco, espero les haya gustado, jejeje, sé que es demasiado rápido, pero pienso que hay veces que así pasa… ¿qué habrá querido decir Niko con lo de que vivía solo por Sakura? Jajaja, ya veremos después… espero que no les haya parecido muy exagerado e innecesario, jejeje, ahí lo dejo… Bye!!! Reviews eh!!!_


	9. Suffering bcause of u

**Loving is a difficult task**

**Por: Noeri99**

**Summary: **_Sakura, una chica muy temerosa rodeada de preocupaciones y ansiedades. Syaoran, el chico más deseado y envidiado en la escuela, tiene la apariencia y el dinero, pero también es el chico menos alcanzable de la historia y odia a todo ser humano en la Tierra ¿qué destino les deparará a ambos al conocer sus secretos?_

**Sakura 16; grado 10**

**Tomoyo 16; grado 10**

**Syaoran 18; grado 12**

**Eriol 18; grado 12**

_¿Acaso hay forma de reconciliarse? ¿Qué hará Syaoran para remediar lo que dijo? Lo veremos… tal vez… en este capítulo o en el siguiente jajaja, bueno, los dejo y gracias por sus reviews a:_

_**Dianazul**_

_**Undine**_

_**Luz**_

_**Luna-Box**_

_**Hikari-sys**_

_**Danny1989**_

_**Piliissss**_

_**Ghia-Hikari**_

_**Becky Radcliffe**_

**_Naunet-inuxkaq-_**

_**Sango-Tsunade**_

_**Karla**_

_**Micaela**_

_**Vivi-chan**_

_Y aquí con la historia:_

**Capítulo 9**

**-----#-----#-----#-----#-----#-----#-----**

Miako saca el humo por sus labios y mira al chico que tenía frente a ella. Él estaba recostado hacia atrás en la silla, sus cabellos caían resaltando sus bellas facciones y más esos ojos hipnotizantes.

"¿Me vas a decir qué te pasa?" pregunta Miako

Él no responde.

"¿Syaoran?" dice ella de nuevo

Él tampoco responde, a ella le sale una vena en la frente y le avienta en encendedor a la barbilla.

Él se endereza.

"¡¡¿Qué rayos te pasa?!!" grita él tomándose la barbilla y con lágrimas en los ojos

"¡Eso quiero saber de ti!" dice ella bastante roja del coraje, suspira y toma una bocanada de su cigarro y luego suelta el humo "¿qué te pasa?"

Syaoran mira al suelo, en sus ojos se reflejaba una emoción que hace mucho Miako no veía en ellos… tristeza, mucha pero mucha tristeza.

Miako le mira de manera sospechosa.

Syaoran suspira y pasa una mano por sus cabellos, vuelve a recargarse en la silla.

"No es… nada…" susurra

"Conociéndote, Syaoran, créeme que algo que te ponga así no es considerado como 'nada'" dice ella

Syaoran no dice nada.

"¿Volverás a saltarte las clases?" pregunta ella "últimamente ibas bien, siempre asistías y estabas de un humor excelente, ¿qué ha pasado?"

"Pues… he estado pensando y…" dice él y se queda callado

"¿Y?" pregunta Miako

"Es cierto… no he sido el mismo de antes…" dice él "pensé que debería de volver a ser como antes, solo eso"

Miako le mira de manera preocupada y triste.

"Por cierto" dice ella y apaga el cigarro "recibí una llamada de tu madre"

Syaoran frunce el ceño. Como si sus problemas no fueran suficientes.

"Dice que está preocupada por ti, últimamente no has hablado y los aldeanos quisieran saber tus avances en el colegio y…"

Syaoran golpea la mesa con sus puños. Miako se asusta. Syaoran le mira intensamente, estaba bastante enojada y rojo.

"¡Esa mujer solamente se preocupa por lo que su próximo líder haga y esos viejos solo quieren encontrar a alguien con quien casarme, por eso quieren que termine mis estudios rápidamente!" dice él entre dientes "pues… sabes qué… puedes irles diciendo que se olviden de su líder… jamás volveré a ese lugar" dice él y vuelve a recostarse en la silla.

Miako le mira tristemente.

"Creo que… estás precipitando las decisiones, Syaoran"

"No actúes como si supieras lo que quiero, no eres mi madre, Miako" dice él "además no estoy precisamente de humor para que me den sermones" dice "hoy no tomaré clases y si sigues hablando de lo mismo me largo de aquí" dice

Miako se queda callada mirando el cenicero.

¿Qué debía hacer? Syaoran tenía algo y ella lo sabía… cuando actuaba de manera enojada era por que o en verdad estaba enojado o estaba muy triste, lo conocía.

Syaoran pasa una mano por sus cabellos y luego coloca su brazo frente a su cara.

De seguro había pasado algo que le hiriera mucho. Pero… ¿qué? La última vez que le vio así fue cuando huyó de su casa, mostraba estar enojado, pero ella logró que se abriera y él… lloró, aunque al principio no lo hizo frente a ella, era muy orgulloso pero también muy sensible.

"Syaoran…" dice Miako

Syaoran no dice nada.

"Si hay algo que quieras decirme… sabes que puedes…"

"Miako" dice Syaoran

Miako le mira. Syaoran suspira.

"Estoy… muy cansado… ahora… preferiría no hablar… ¿sabes?" dice él de manera apagada, como si estuviera cansado, muy pero muy cansado.

"Sí" dice Miako. Empezaba a mostrar las señas de cansancio. Estaba… muy mal.

Tocan el timbre.

"Syaoran" dice Miako levantándose y arreglando unas cosas, toma unos libros.

Syaoran solo murmura algo.

"Iré a clases, me toca clase con Kinomoto, si quieres, puedo llamarla para hablar sobre el progreso de las clases y…"

"No" dice Syaoran "no… no quiero verla" dice él

"De… de acuerdo" dice Miako, iba a acariciar los cabellos de Syaoran, pero se detiene "en un rato regreso" dice y cierra la puerta.

Syaoran se destapa los ojos y mira al techo. No podía mirarla a la cara. Se sentía tan…

"¡¡Arghh!!" grita rascándose la cabeza con fuerza

¡¿Qué rayos estaba haciendo?! ¡La que había salido lastimada era ella! ¡Y él aquí, haciéndose el sufrido! Pero… aún así… no podía mirarla a la cara, simplemente no podía…

Syaoran se queja.

"Eres un estúpido… Li Syaoran" susurra él mismo regañándose

--------------------------------------------

Sakura mira por la ventana, estaba lloviendo, hace un rato empezó a llover y estaba en clase de Matemáticas. Debía prestar atención… pero no podía, se sentía tan triste.

'_¡¡¡AHORA ENTIENDO POR QUÉ TU PADRE SE SUICIDÓ Y POR QUÉ REN TE ODIA TANTO!!!' _esas palabras regresan a su mente. Sakura aprieta los ojos con fuerza y lágrimas aparecen en sus ojos. Ella le dijo lo que le pasaba, lo que sentía y él… le decía eso… no… ¿por qué su vida estaba tan maldita?

Mira de nuevo por la ventana, se limpia las lágrimas, Syaoran no estaba en su lugar. Ya eran dos clases, ¿le habría pasado algo malo?

Sakura se golpea mentalmente y agita la cabeza. ¡¿Por qué estaba tan preocupada por él?! ¡Él le había dicho eso y…!

Aunque… ella también le dijo… algo muy feo… tal vez… debería disculparse con él… después de todo, él tenía razón, su padre murió por su culpa, eso ya lo sabía, pero… aún así… ¡no tenía derecho a meterse! Sakura tapa su cara con sus manos y lágrimas empiezan a caer de sus ojos.

'_Tonta… tonta…'_ se dice a sí misma '_¡eso te pasa por confiada!…'_ Sakura agita la cabeza con fuerza

"¿Kinomoto?" dice una voz muy cerca

Sakura alza la mirada, era Miako.

"¿Quieres salir a la enfermería? No te sientes bien… ¿verdad?" dice ella

Sakura asiente.

"Gracias" dice ella sonriente

"Y…" dice Miako y se muerde el labio inferior, los chicos le miran con lujuria "¿podrías pasar a mi oficina por un libro?" pregunta ella "está en mi escritorio, lo encontrarás de inmediato" dice

Sakura asiente, se levanta y se disculpa, sale. Sus amigos le miraban preocupados. Niko le miraba desde el otro salón.

Sakura entra al baño y se moja la cara, suspira, entra a un cubículo, se sienta en la tapa y cubre su cara con sus manos.

"El día de hoy Li no ha venido a clases" dice una chica entrando

"Qué raro, últimamente venía a todas las clases" dice otra chica

"Y se veía tan animado" dice la primera "se veía más…" dice y ambas suspiran

Las dos ríen.

"Es mío, no intentes robarlo" dice la segunda

"Pero si no le has confesado tus sentimientos" dice la primera

"Le mandé una carta, pero… siempre las tira, me di cuenta" dice ella con la voz quebrada

"Oh, pobrecita" dice la primera

La chica lloraba. Sakura abre grandes los ojos. ¿Siempre había sido tan malo? Sakura suspira. Las dos chicas salen después de hablar otro rato y de refrescarse. Sakura sale del baño un rato después que ellas. Llega a la oficina de Miako y abre la puerta.

"Oh, Miako volviste, quería decirte que…" dice una voz

Ámbar encuentra esmeralda.

Sakura aprieta la manija con fuerza, mira hacia la mesa de Miako. Syaoran se levanta de la silla en donde estaba, le miraba intensamente. Sakura se sonroja.

Entra, poniéndose seria, cierra la puerta lentamente y se acerca a la mesa, le sale una gota en la nuca, había por lo menos cinco cuadernos ahí, empieza a buscar entre ellos, no sabía cual era…

Syaoran no dice nada, la miraba de vez en cuando.

Entonces por fin encuentra el cuaderno, ya que tenía la etiqueta de su grupo, estaba muy seria.

Se dirige a la puerta. Syaoran no decía nada, estaba solo parado, mirando al suelo, como si sus zapatos fueran muy interesantes. Sakura abre la puerta, va a salir pero se detiene.

"Por cierto… Li" dice ella

Syaoran le voltea a ver, ella le mira por encima del hombro con mucho rencor.

"No te molestes en seguir siendo mi tutor, me las arreglaré sola, sin tu 'ayuda'" dice ella, sale y le mira antes de cerrar "y… gracias por nada" dice y azota la puerta.

Syaoran tenía una mano estirada hacia la puerta y la boca abierta, como si hubiera tratado de decir algo. Aprieta el puño con fuerza, se sienta en la silla y pasa ambas manos por sus cabellos de manera frustrada, golpea el escritorio con fuerza y esconde su cara en sus brazos.

--------------------------------------------

Sakura estaba recargada en la pared junto a la puerta, escucha el golpe y cierra los ojos, muerde su labio inferior y mira el cuaderno.

'_Fue… lo mejor… para mí'_ susurra ella en su mente, se aleja por el pasillo limpiándose las lágrimas que resbalaban por sus ojos.

Llega a su salón, suspira y golpea sus mejillas, sonríe como siempre, entra. Miako le mira y luego le sonríe después de un rato.

"Gracias, Kinomoto" dice ella

Sakura niega y le da el cuaderno, sonreía con alegría. Miako sonríe, de seguro se arreglaron las cosas, todo iba a ir bien.

Sakura se sienta en su lugar y suspira.

"¿Estás bien, Sakura?" pregunta Rita

Sakura sonríe.

"Claro que sí" dice sonriente

Rita sonríe.

"Me alegro" dice ella y empieza a contarle cosas. Tomoyo mira a Sakura de manera sospechosa.

Sakura reía ante las cosas que decían Rita y Sasha y luego a las contestaciones de Alexander.

Por fin tocan el timbre después de un rato.

"Recuerden sus tareas" dice Miako

Todos dicen un "sí" al unísono y Miako sale contenta.

Tomoyo se coloca frente a Sakura.

"¿Qué te ocurre?" pregunta

"Nada, Tomoyo" dice ella

Tomoyo le mira seriamente.

"A mí no me puedes engañar, Sakura" dice ella

Sakura suspira y su rostro cambia a uno triste, nadie le miraba, ya que Rita le mandaba besos a Niko quien tenía una gota en la nuca.

"Es sólo que…" dice Sakura y recarga su cabeza en su escritorio "no lo sé… me llegó de nuevo… el recuerdo de mi hermano y mi padre… eso es todo" dice sonriendo a Tomoyo

Tomoyo le mira.

"Oh, Sakura… yo" dice ella

"Una depresión pasajera, Tomoyo, no te preocupes" dice Sakura sonriente

Tomoyo le mira feo.

Sakura ríe.

"Vamos, Tomoyo, vamos" dice ella

Tomoyo suspira y el timbre suena de nuevo, entra el profesor.

--------------------------------------------

Miako entra a su oficina feliz, pero su sonrisa se borra al ver a Syaoran tirado en la mesa.

"¿Qué pasa, Syaoran?" pregunta ella

Syaoran no responde.

Miako se encoge de hombros, deja sus cosas y se coloca frente a él. Syaoran estaba dormido. Miako sonríe y luego le aparece una vena en la frente, le golpea con una pluma.

"¿A quién quieres engañar?" dice ella "¡estás despierto!"

Syaoran abre los ojos lentamente y voltea la cabeza hacia otro lado.

"Syaoran no se encuentra, deje un mensaje después del tono… beep" dice él sin energías

"Muy gracioso, Li Syaoran" dice Miako "quiero que me digas cuál es tu problema"

Syaoran no dice nada, alza una mano de manera perezosa.

"Yo le daré su mensaje, gracias" dice

"¡¡No te hagas el tonto!!" grita ella "¡¿Qué demonios te pasa?!"

Syaoran suspira y no dice nada.

"Has suspirado muchas veces" dice Miako y se sienta en su escritorio "déjame adivinar…" dice y pone cara pensativa mientras saca un cigarro y lo prende "sé que el problema empieza con S y termina con A" dice ella pensativa "¡Oh, claro!" dice "Sakura Kinomoto" dice ella

Syaoran no dice nada.

"¡Bingo!" dice Miako enojada

Syaoran suspira de nuevo, pero ahora enojado.

"¿No tienes clase?" dice él

"Oh, así que ya has regresado" dice Miako "y no tengo clase… he decidido saltármela" dice sacando el humo

"Buen ejemplo me das, GUARDIANA" dice él con sarcasmo

Miako suelta una carcajada y pone una mano sobre los cabellos de Syaoran, los despeina más, si eso es posible, se sorprende, ya que él no dejaba que nadie tocara su cabello, especialmente ella, ahora no le decía nada.

"Vamos, Syaoran" dice ella al oído de Syaoran, estaba muy preocupada, aunque no lo mostrara mucho "dile a la tía Miako qué te pasa" dice acariciando el cuello de Syaoran con las uñas y con la otra mano acariciaba su cabello, le gustaba su cabello, cuando lo veías pensabas que estaría muy enredado y duro debido a que nunca se lo cepilla, pero era lo contrario, era suave y fácil de manejar y ésta oportunidad jamás vendría después… sí… se estaba aprovechando, pero, ¡hey! Estaba intentando ayudar también…

Syaoran gruñe incómodo.

Miako ríe un poco y sigue con su juego de manos.

"Te noto muy deprimido… ¿qué pasa?"

"Nada que no pueda resolver…" dice él

"Pues no te veo actuar" dice Miako

"Lo haré cuando sienta que deba" dice él simplemente

Miako suspira sacando humo de sus labios, ya que el cigarro estaba atrapado en ellos.

"Hey" dice Miako "¿recuerdas cuando eras un pequeño?"

Él no dice nada.

"Solías tener 'algo' por mí" dice ella y ríe

Syaoran gruñe de nuevo.

"No lo recuerdo… era un moquito" dice él

Miako ríe de nuevo.

"Un moquito" dice "claro, eso eras" dice ella "pero… eras el moquito más tierno y apuesto que jamás hubiera visto" dice ella "con esa mirada que hacía a las niñitas derretir" dice y ríe "recuerdo una que decía ser tu esposa y las demás tus amantes" dice y ríe con fuerza.

Syaoran frunce el ceño.

"Tengo fotos tuyas, de esa época" dice ella "¿las quieres?"

"Quémalas, no me interesan" dice él "no fue una época linda" dice él

"O… ¿debería dárselas a alguna chica?" dice ella

"Da lo mismo" dice él

"Será a Kinomoto entonces" dice ella sonriente

Syaoran alza la cabeza rápidamente y le mira feo.

"Ni te atrevas" dice él

Miako alza las manos, tenía varias gotas en la nuca.

Syaoran vuelve a acostarse.

Miako alza una ceja.

"¿Por qué?" pregunta ella y vuelve a pasar una uña por su cuello y luego acaricia su cabello

"¿El qué?" pregunta él, más bien susurra

"Tienes tantas chicas a tus pies, morirían por una mirada tuya, incluso por que pienses en ellas un segundo en el día… y esa chica, que no te hace caso… piensas en ella como si pensaras en sexo"

"Eso es en lo que tú siempre piensas" dice él algo sonrojado

Miako ríe.

"Tú también lo piensas" dice ella riendo y alborotando los cabellos de Syaoran

Syaoran no dice nada.

"Tal vez… antes… ahora… no he tenido ganas de eso, con nadie" dice él

"¿Ni con… cierta flor de cerezo?" dice Miako

Syaoran se sonroja fuertemente y empieza a toser.

"Claro… que… no" dice entre tosidos

Miako ríe y luego sonríe tristemente.

"Syaoran" dice ella "no la pierdas… es una chica muy valiosa, sé que no llegará nadie como ella y si llegas a amarla, jamás amarás a nadie como a ella, te lo aseguro" dice ella "haya pasado lo que haya pasado entre ambos… no puedes perderla"

Syaoran entrecierra los ojos y su mirada se vuelve más triste.

"Lo… lo sé" dice él "he pensado" dice él

"Milagro" susurra Miako

"HE PENSADO" dice él más fuerte para interrumpirla "más bien… he tratado de convencerme de que puedo estar sin ella"

"Entonces… sí pasó algo entre ustedes" dice ella

Syaoran suspira.

"¡Deja de suspirar, no es algo que tú hagas mucho!" dice ella

Syaoran le mira feo y suspira más fuerte. A Miako le sale una vena en la frente y apaga su cigarro, el cual ya se había consumido en sus dedos.

"Y… tal vez sí pueda" dice él "tal vez… no deba acercarme más a ella, sino saldré lastimado… y ella también y eso… es lo que menos deseo" dice él

Miako le mira sorprendida.

"¿En qué has estado pensando tanto?" pregunta Miako "¿en ella?"

Syaoran suspira.

"Eso es un sí" dice Miako y mira el techo "no… no estás deprimido por algo que te pasó a ti… sino a ella… ¿verdad?"

"No… no le pasó… exactamente" dice él

Miako no dice nada.

"Yo le dije algo que… que haga que tal vez… ella me odie para siempre"

"Pero… es mejor, ¿no?" dice Miako mirándole de reojo "¿no me dices que tal vez puedas estar sin ella?" dice ella "no dejas de pensar en lo que le dijiste y estás preocupado a muerte de que te odie por toda tu vida y dices que podrás estar sin ella" dice Miako "te contradices bastante, Syaoran" dice ella

Syaoran se levanta y ahora él mismo se despeina con fuerza.

"¡Lo sé, maldita sea, lo sé!" dice él "pero… no puedo evitarlo" dice "con ninguna chica había disfrutado tanto, con ninguna me había reído así"

"A nadie le habías sonreído así, ni siquiera a mí" dice ella

"¡Si tan solo no me hubiera puesto tan celoso!" dice él

Miako le mira.

"¿Te pusiste celoso? ¿Por una chica?"

Syaoran no le mira.

"Jamás creí que podía enojarme tanto… pero… cuando sentí que había la posibilidad de que ella le hiciera caso a otro chico que no fuera yo… me hizo… enloquecer… solo la idea… y yo… ¡dije algo que no debía!" dice él

Miako le mira sorprendida, mira hacia fuera de su enorme ventana, había uno que otro estudiante caminando por aquí y por allá.

"¿No has pensado en la posibilidad de que… te estés enamorando de ella?"

Syaoran se toma la cabeza.

"Es… imposible… es… por que… ella tiene un problema muy parecido al mío… es por eso que…"

"Syaoran" dice Miako "por más que busques excusas, no encontrarás" dice ella "cuando uno se enamora, piensa en esa persona sin cesar, piensa en lo que le hace feliz y trata todo por lograr hacerle sonreír, ya que para uno, su sonrisa ilumina todo en tu vida"

Syaoran asentía lentamente.

Entonces el timbre suena.

Miako suspira.

"Es receso, debemos alistarnos" dice ella

"No saldré" dice él

"¿Qué dices?" dice Miako

"No quiero enfrentar a Eriol, ni a las chicas molestas, ni a Niko ni mucho menos quiero ver a Sakura" dice él

"Pero… ella vino hace un rato… ¿no es así?" dice Miako

Syaoran llora al estilo animé. TT.TT

"No fue nada bien, no me habló como siempre, era fría, me llamó Li" dice él

Miako le mira extraño.

"Estás loco" dice ella

Entonces alguien toca la puerta.

"Adelante" dice Miako

La cabeza de Sakura se asoma y se sonroja un moco, apenada, mirando a Miako. Syaoran tenía la cabeza en la mesa.

"Hablando de la reina de roma" susurra Miako "oh, Kinomoto" dice ella

Syaoran alza la vista de inmediato y le mira. Sakura le mira y se sonroja un poco, se mirada se hace triste, pero luego sonríe a Miako, entra.

"Cierra la puerta, querida" dice Miako bajando de su mesa, ya que estaba sentada en ella.

Sakura cierra la puerta, traía un cuaderno en sus manos.

"Vine…" dice ella y se acerca a Miako, sin mirar a Syaoran "vine a entregarle esto y a darle las gracias por todo su apoyo" dice inclinándose "¡muchas gracias!" dice ella

"No es nada" dice Miako riendo "a quien debes agradecer es a Syaoran, él no se negó" dice ella

Sakura mira a Syaoran seriamente.

"No tengo nada más que agradecerle" dice Sakura "Si me disculpan" dice "Miako-sensei" dice inclinándose frente a Miako "Li" dice ella simplemente mirándolo y sale cerrando la puerta de manera delicada.

"Wow… sí que te odia" dice Miako

Syaoran le mira feo.

"Gracias por el apoyo moral, MIAKO" dice

Miako ríe nerviosamente.

"Si no quieres perderla, debes actuar rápido, Syaoran y ya" dice ella

"Lo sé, Miako, lo sé… y… eso haré" dice "creo" dice

Miako lo golpea con un lápiz

"¡Oye!" dice Syaoran

Miako ríe y sale de su oficina

Syaoran mira hacia fuera de la ventana y suspira.

"Debo recuperarla… a cualquier costo…" dice "bueno no a cualquier… pero sí debo…"

**-----#-----#-----#-----#-----#-----#-----**

_Etto… ¿qué tal, qué tal? No estuvo tan emocionante, pero espero les haya gustado, bueno, ya me estoy durmiendo así que nos vemos!!!_


	10. Tenderness

**Loving is a difficult task**

**Por: Noeri99**

**Summary: **_Sakura, una chica muy temerosa rodeada de preocupaciones y ansiedades. Syaoran, el chico más deseado y envidiado en la escuela, tiene la apariencia y el dinero, pero también es el chico menos alcanzable de la historia y odia a todo ser humano en la Tierra ¿qué destino les deparará a ambos al conocer sus secretos?_

**Sakura 16; grado 10**

**Tomoyo 16; grado 10**

**Syaoran 18; grado 12**

**Eriol 18; grado 12**

_Ya ni sé qué decir, la verdad, jejeje solo espero que les esté gustando la historia. Gracias por sus Reviews a:_

**_Dianazul_**

**_Sango-Tsunade_**

**_Estefi_**

**_danny1989_**

**_Luna-Box_**

**_LadyCornamenta_**

**_Esmeraldy_**

**_Diana Prenze_**

**_isabel_**

**_margara_**

**_Undine_**

**_Piliissss_**

**_Naunet-inuxkaq_**

**_yuli moore_**

**_Luz_**

**_Chise_**

**_Miyuky_**

**_Tamara_**

_Y aquí con la historia:_

**Capítulo 10**

**-----#-----#-----#-----#-----#-----#-----**

Sakura suspira, miraba el techo de su habitación, era la habitación de empleados, tenía un foco colgando de un cable como lámpara, una caja de cartón era su escritorio y su ropa estaba doblada en una esquina, no tenía ventanas ni nada, sólo la puerta, la cual, estaba cerrada, su cama era un colchón en el suelo y tenía sábanas que se veían usadas, su mochila estaba tirada a un lado, era una mochila muy usada.

Se voltea y cubre la mitad de su cara con sus brazos, miraba hacia su ropa. Sus ojos se llenan de lágrimas, ella cierra los ojos.

FLASH BACK

_Sakura se despierta por los rayos que golpean su rostro, gruñe un poco y se voltea, estaba volviendo a dormirse cuando la alarma empieza a sonar y sonar. Sakura gruñe y rueda los ojos, se sienta en la cama y bosteza. Su cuarto era normal, las paredes eran blancas con flores de cerezo, tenía una cama, un armario, una mesa para arreglarse con un espejo, una ventana con unas cortinas, las cuales no estaban cerradas, apaga la alarma con pereza y se levanta, se cambia y se mira al espejo, se arregla el pelo, era corto, le llegaba al mentón, sus ojos tenían un brillo especial, sonríe. Era una niñita de 10 años. Pero era muy linda, su uniforme era de marinero, se coloca las calcetas y sale con sus pantuflas puestas y su mochila en su hombro. Baja sonriente._

"_Buenos días, papá" dice ella sonriente_

_Un hombre de cabello café con lentes y ojos del mismo color sonríe a la niña, tenía un mandil puesto._

"_Buenos días, hija" dice él y sigue con su trabajo_

_Sakura hace una expresión de asombro ante el desayuno, era casi un banquete, sólo para ella._

"_¿Y esto?" dice ella mirando a su papá, el brillo de sus ojos seguía igual, daba vida a su alrededor._

_El hombre le sonríe._

"_Sentí que debía mostrarte todo lo que te amo" dice él_

_Sakura le mira y ríe alegremente, se sienta, sus piernas colgaban, empieza a comer._

_Su padre le pone un vaso con jugo de naranja._

_Ella le sonríe mientras come. Él sonríe también._

"_¡Está delicioso, papá!" dice ella_

"_Gracias" dice él_

_Sakura termina y mira el reloj, grita._

"_¡Se me hace tarde!" dice ella, toma su mochila y se acerca a su papá, le da un beso en la mejilla "¡te quiero, papá!" dice ella_

_Él se asombra pero luego sonríe._

"_Que te vaya bien" dice él_

_Sakura se quita las pantuflas y se pone los patines. Como siempre, Lucchia y Mitra habían salido antes que ella y Ren había salido con sus amigas, el mismo cuento de siempre, no la querían, ella lo sabía, pero con su papá, ella aguantaría todo._

_Sakura sale y va por el camino, saca algo de su bolso de la falda y lo mira, era un collar de corazón, tenía una foto de su madre, su padre y su hermano, cuando ella todavía no nacía, se veían felices, ella sonríe y besa la foto._

"_Gracias madre, hermano" dice ella y ríe, divisa a una niñita de cabello negro ondulado, largo y grandes ojos amatistas, le agitaba la mano, se detiene "buenos días, Tomoyo" dice ella_

"_Muy buenos días, Sakura" dice ella sonriente_

"_Buenos días, Sakura" dice un niño de cabello y ojos azulados y gafas._

"_Buenos días, Eriol" dice Sakura _

"_¿Vamos?" dice Tomoyo_

_Sakura asiente, patina al ritmo de sus amigos, ya que iban caminando._

_Llegan a la escuela y entran._

_El día pasa como siempre. Sakura va saliendo como siempre en patines._

"_Sakura, espera" dice Tomoyo "quiero presentarte a alguien" dice _

_Sakura se detiene y voltea._

_Había un chico de cabello negro y ojos azules claros, era muy apuesto, parecía tener 16 años. Sakura le mira y se sonroja._

"_Él es mi primo, es de Inglaterra, su nombre es Brenan" dice Tomoyo "Brenan, ella es Sakura, mi mejor amiga"_

_El chico le mira sorprendido y luego sonríe, estira una mano._

"_Encantado" dice él "Tomoyo me ha hablado mucho de ti" dice él_

_Sakura se sonroja y mira a Tomoyo._

_Tomoyo ríe._

"_E… Encantada" dice Sakura_

_Brenan ríe._

"_Bueno, tengo que irme" dice él sonriendo a Tomoyo, coloca una mano sobre la cabeza de Sakura "adiós, Sakura" dice él_

_Sakura se sonroja más. Brenan ríe y se va corriendo._

"_Es… como… un príncipe" dice Sakura_

_Tomoyo estalla a carcajadas._

"_¿Cómo un príncipe?" dice ella_

_Sakura se sonroja._

"_¿Quieres ir a mi casa?" dice Tomoyo "hice unos postres, quería compartirlos contigo y le llevas a tu papá" dice ella_

_Sakura asiente sonriente._

_Se van directo a la casa de Tomoyo, Sakura sale de ahí cuando el sol ya se escondía, se va patinando rápidamente, estaba algo preocupada ya que había hablado a su casa y su papá no había contestado, ese día él no trabajaba y siempre contestaba cuando llamaban, casi nunca salía. Llega a su casa._

"_¡Ya llegué!" dice Sakura, se quita los patines y se pone las pantuflas, nadie le responde, la casa estaba oscura "¿papá?" susurra ella_

_Sakura entra e intenta prender la luz, pero no había. Escucha pasos, mira al techo._

"_¿Papá?" susurra ella, sube las escaleras, lentamente, escucha cosas moverse y un cajón que se cierra, la habitación de su papá estaba abierta y había luz ahí, se acerca lentamente "¿papá?" susurra de nuevo, abre la puerta lentamente._

_Ahí estaba su papá, miraba hacia la ventana, la cual estaba abierta y el viento entraba._

"_Me asustaste papá¿qué…?" dice pero es interrumpida por la voz de su padre_

"_Sabes… Sakura" dice él, sonaba extraño, había estado llorando "cuando… cuando tu madre murió… me sentí… vacío… sentí que no iba a tener fuerzas para vivir, pero… tú y Touya me hicieron seguir adelante, sentí que podía solo con ambos" dice "pero… cuando… cuando Touya murió" dice y su tono empeora, ahora lloraba "yo… supe que no podía solo… así que tuve que buscarte una madre…" dice él "conocí a Ren y supe que sería la mejor para ti… sé que pronto podrán llevarse bien" dice él_

"_Sí" dice Sakura "yo haré lo posible para que nos llevemos bien y vivamos felices" dice ella, lágrimas caían de sus ojos "y también me llevaré bien con mis hermanas y…" dice y se calla al ver lo que su padre tenía en su mano, era una pistola "¿qué… papá?" susurra_

_Fujitaka voltea a verla y sonríe, lágrimas caían de sus ojos._

"_Eres tan linda, hija" dice él "perdóname por no ser el padre que tú deseabas" dice "no… no me malinterpretes, yo te amo y… jamás creí que tú tuvieras la culpa de la muerte de tu madre ni de tu hermano" dice, pero Sakura sabía que era mentira._

"_No me importa ser culpable, papá, yo… te quiero y… podremos vivir felices y…"_

"_Eso… ya es imposible, Sakura" dice él "jamás podré ser feliz, jamás" dice, coloca la pistola dentro de su boca_

"_¡¿Qué haces, papá?!" grita Sakura con horror y desesperación, lágrimas caían a torrentes por sus ojos._

_Fujitaka solo le sonríe a su hija antes de apretar el gatillo y caer por la ventana. _

_Sakura se queda en shock, sus ojos abiertos de par en par._

"_¡¡¡NOOOO!!!" grita ella fuertemente "¡¡¡¡PAPÁ!!!!" grita _

FLASH BACK

Sakura lloraba con fuerza y tenía sus manos alrededor del collar en forma de corazón, lo apretaba como si su vida se fuera a ir en eso.

"¡¡¡SAKURA!!!" grita Ren "¡¡¿Por qué no está la comida hecha?!!" grita "¡¡eres una inútil!!" grita y abre la puerta de Sakura "¡¿piensas que puedes librarte de tus deberes?!" grita

Sakura no dice nada, todavía lloraba.

"¡¡¿Me escuchas?!!" grita Ren

Sakura sigue sin responder.

Ren frunce el ceño y la toma de los pelos.

Sakura grita, Ren la levanta, ve que traía algo en las manos, las cuales estaban hechas puño frente a su pecho.

"¿Qué traes ahí?" dice Ren

"Nada" dice Sakura llorando

"¡¡Deja de llorar!!" grita Ren "¡Dámelo!"

"¡¡No!!" grita Sakura

"No te estoy preguntando" dice Ren

"¡¡¡DIJE QUE NO!!!" grita Sakura

Ren frunce más el ceño y le da una cachetada, Sakura cae al suelo hecha bolita.

"¡¡Jamás vuelvas a gritarme!!" grita Ren "¡merezco respeto!" dice

Sakura no dice nada.

"Dame lo que tienes en las manos, Sakura" dice Ren agachándose frente a ella

Sakura no dice nada.

"¡Te lo estoy ordenando!" grita

Sakura niega lentamente. Ren la toma de los cabellos una vez más, Sakura no dice nada, solo muestra dolor en sus facciones. Ren golpea sus dedos con una cuchara, con fuerza. Sakura no lo suelta, Ren le sigue golpeando, hasta que Sakura lo suelta porque ya no sentía las manos. Ren ve el collar y lo toma, lo abre.

"Oh, qué dulzura" dice Ren "¿acordándote de tus víctimas?" dice ella

Sakura niega lentamente.

"¿O es que te arrepientes de haberlos matado?" dice

Sakura grita y se tapa los oídos.

"Si esto te está distrayendo de hacer tu trabajo, que es lo único que haces en esta casa… entonces… tendrá que desaparecer" dice ella, agarra un sartén y empieza a golpear el collar.

Sakura le mira con horror.

"¡¡¡NOO!!!" grita ella "¡¡detente!!" grita jalándola de la falda, no podía levantarse, se sentía muy débil "¡detente, por favor!" grita "¡¡basta!!" grita

Ren ríe, prende la estufa y coloca el collar al fuego.

"Esto es malo para ti, Sakura, solo me estoy haciendo cargo de lo que te hace sufrir, quiero verte FELIZ" dice remarcando la palabra feliz.

"¡¡¡DETENTE!!!" grita Sakura y hunde sus uñas en las piernas de Ren, ella grita y suelta el collar al suelo, Sakura lo toma y sus manos se empiezan a quemar, pero no suelta el collar.

"¡¡Maldita estúpida!!" grita Ren y la patea.

Sakura grita y cae al suelo.

"¡¡Hoy dormirás afuera!!" grita y la toma del cabello, la arrastra hasta la puerta. Sakura intentaba soltarse. Ren la suelta en el pasillo "buenas noches, Sakurita" dice y cierra la puerta.

Sakura lloraba con fuerza, se hace bolita y se coloca junto a la puerta, estaba hecha un desastre y tenía golpes en la cara, sus manos eran una pulpa, estaban hinchadas y quemadas en las palmas, mira el collar, estaba deshecho, ya no era un corazón, no tenía forma, era imposible abrirlo.

"No" susurra "no" susurra

-------------------------------------------------

Syaoran sale de la casa de Miako, Miako agitaba la mano.

Syaoran gruñe. Había sido el peor día de su vida y esperaba que no fuera peor.

Entonces su celular empieza a sonar, no mira quién es y contesta.

"Sí, Li Syaoran hablando" dice él mientras caminaba por las calles hacia el metro.

"**Gracias a Dios te encuentro"** dice una voz femenina pero muy estricta **"¿Por qué no contestas tu celular¡Para eso lo tienes!" **dice

Syaoran frunce el ceño. Esa voz… era inconfundible, era Ieran Li… su madre.

"¿Qué pasa?" dice él solamente

"**Pasa que no estás cuando deberías, Syaoran, tu prometida ya ha sido escogida y tú no estás… por favor… dime dónde vives, así podrá visitarte la chica y ambos podrán hablar sobre su futuro y podremos hablar de tus planes para ser el jefe del clan"**

Syaoran suspira con cansancio, se masajea las sienes con los ojos cerrados.

"¿Sabe qué madre?" dice él "no me importa el Clan, mejor váyase buscando un nuevo jefe, por que yo nunca lo seré"

"**Pero, Syaoran, si tú no aceptas el puesto, lo hará otra familia y eso sería fatal para nuestra condición económica y nuestra posición social, piensa en mí, tu vieja madre, que te ha criado todos estos años, piensa en tus hermanas, que no tuvieron la suerte de ser hombres y piensa en tu padre, que te dejó el puesto libre, ya que murió cuando naciste y…"**

"Dinero, posición, su felicidad… es en lo único que piensa… ¿no es así?" dice Syaoran cruzando la calle, estaba a punto de llegar al metro

"**¡Eso es lo más importante Syaoran, MI felicidad, yo ya viví mi vida, debo morir siendo feliz, estoy vieja y con los corajes que me das… a veces pienso que voy a morir" **dice ella

Syaoran ríe irónicamente.

"Adiós madre" dice y cuelga, su mano se convierte en un puño y golpea una pared, todos le miran, toma aire y mira al frente, se sube al metro, estaba infestado de gente, mira hacia fuera, era un atardecer hermoso, la cara de Sakura viene a su pensamiento, golpea su frente contra una barra "idiota" susurra

Syaoran sale del metro y camina por las calles, habían muchas parejas y chicas caminando por las calles, algunas le miraban y susurraban cosas, la verdad, ya no le importaba, antes sí, ahora no, por lo menos, no este día. Llega a su edificio y toma el ascensor, saluda sonriente a una señora antes de cerrar la puerta, se recarga en la pared, ya estaba oscuro. El ascensor se abre, el pasillo estaba oscuro.

"Supongo que no hay luz" susurra él, se encoge de hombros, llega a su apartamento, saca las llaves y empieza a buscar, escucha un sollozo, se detiene, mira a ambos lados y siente un escalofrío "imaginaciones" susurra, escucha otro viniendo de atrás, voltea rápidamente y ve una silueta en la puerta de Sakura, no veía nada, se acerca, entrecierra los ojos, sigue sin distinguir.

Entonces la luz regresa, él mira hacia el techo y luego voltea de nuevo a ver a la persona, sus ojos se hacen grandes, era Sakura, pero su cabello estaba hecho un desorden, tenía golpes y sus manos colgaban de sus rodillas, sus manos… DIOS. Se acerca asustado.

"¿Sakura?" susurra él "¿Sakura?" dice de nuevo.

Sakura estaba dormida, pero en verdad estaba muy mal, sudaba y estaba muy sonrojada.

"Por Dios" dice Syaoran, carga a Sakura y abre su apartamento, la mete, se quita los zapatos y pisa algo, maldice y mira, eran muchas cartas, entra a su habitación y coloca a Sakura en su cama, entra al baño corriendo, tan rápido que se golpea el dedo meñique con la puerta, maldice y entra, abre la llave llenando la tina de agua fría, por fin se llena, sale del baño y ve a Sakura, seguía acostada.

"Sakura" susurra y empieza a moverla "Sakura" dice de nuevo, ella no se mueve, entonces él pasa una mano por sus cabellos, nervioso¿qué hacer? En verdad estaba muy asustado, jamás se había sentido así, sentía que su corazón iba a salir por su garganta, no podía respirar, la carga y la mete al baño, la va a meter a la tina pero se detiene "no… con ropa no" susurra él, va a salir pero se detiene "no, tiene que limpiarse esas heridas y eliminar la fiebre" susurra

Mira a Sakura y luego la tina y luego sus ropas, se sonroja fuertemente.

"Ojalá me perdone" dice él, suspira, sienta a Sakura en el piso recargándola en la bañera, empieza a desabrocharle el suéter, estaba temblando y sudaba mucho. Sakura se mueve. Syaoran se aleja con rapidez, Sakura abre la boca y empieza a respirar con dificultad, su rostro mostraba dolor.

Syaoran suspira aliviado, se acerca de nuevo, le quita el suéter con delicadeza, lo coloca a un lado, mira la blusa y sus mejillas suben de tono, agita la cabeza con fuerza.

"Vamos, Syaoran… lo has hecho miles de veces… ¿por qué estás tan nervioso?" susurra a sí mismo. Suspira para tranquilizarse, ahora sentía que su corazón iba a salir por su pecho y garganta. Empieza a desabrochar la blusa y traga saliva, el escote empieza a crecer más, no estaba muy proporcionada como otras chicas que él había conocido pero, era suficiente para hacerle sentir extraño… su mirada pasea por su pecho, Syaoran agita la cabeza y mira a otro lado, le quita la blusa y luego la falda, con más trabajos. La mira y se sienta, apoya su cabeza en la pared y mira al techo.

"Tranquilízate, Syaoran…" dice él, respiraba rápidamente, jugaba con sus manos "es solo… una chica… como otras" dice él y voltea a ver a Sakura, ve su rostro pero no puede evitar que su mirada pasee por su cuerpo, llegando a su cintura bien formada, a su cadera y… Syaoran desvía la mirada, pasa una mano por su cara. ¡Era Sakura¡Por eso se ponía así! Suspira "es por su bien" dice, toma aire, lo suelta, hace lo mismo varias veces, se calma un poco "bien" dice

Se acerca de nuevo a Sakura, le mira a la cara.

"Perdóname" susurra, no despega su mirada de su cara y le desabrocha el sostén, escucha el clic y su corazón se acelera, cierra los ojos, se tranquiliza.

Con sus dedos, de forma delicada empieza a buscar desde el abdomen hacia abajo, toma lo que quería y suspira. Una… dos… tres… lo baja de un jalón y lo despoja de sus pies, suspira, listo, la toma de los hombros y abre los ojos, pero no mira hacia abajo, la mete al agua.

Sakura parece reaccionar y grita ante la fría sensación y mueve sus brazos. Syaoran se hace para atrás y cae, abre los ojos y luego la boca, abre más los ojos, se sonroja. Sakura estaba parada en la tina, temblando, lo mira y luego se mira ella, grita. Syaoran sale corriendo del baño y cierra la puerta con fuerza, se recarga en ella y luego sonríe como estúpido. Había valido la pena.

---------------------------------------------

Sakura sale del baño sonrojada y enojada, traía una camisa blanca de Syaoran, olía a él. Syaoran estaba en su cuarto. Sakura entra. Syaoran le mira y se sonroja, mira a otro lado.

"¿Te sientes mejor?" dice él

Sakura no dice nada.

Syaoran suspira. Sakura le mira fríamente.

"Supongo que no regresarás a tu casa" dice Syaoran

Sakura recuerda lo ocurrido y mira al suelo tristemente, estaba tan sumida en sus pensamientos que no siente que Syaoran se levanta. Él le toma las manos, Sakura le mira sonrojada. Syaoran mira las palmas de sus manos y les pone un spray. Sakura grita del dolor y quita las manos. Syaoran le mira.

"Vamos, dámelas" dice él

Sakura le mira feo.

"Dámelas" dice él de manera seria y autoritaria.

Sakura estira las manos. Syaoran le pone más spray. Sakura se muerde el labio inferior, Syaoran venda las manos. Sakura se aleja.

"No voy a preguntarte qué sucedió" dice él

Sakura no dice nada.

"Pero sólo te pido" dice él "que si piensas irte no lo hagas" dice él "quédate hoy aquí" dice él

Sakura le mira, él le miraba de manera sincera.

Sakura mira a otro lado.

"Pero yo…" dice ella

"Nada de peros" dice él, le toma de los hombros y la sienta en una silla, empieza a cepillarle el pelo con delicadeza.

Sakura le mira raro por el espejo.

"Solía cepillarle el cabello a mis hermanas para complacerlas" dice Syaoran "ellas… jamás me quisieron, tengo 4 hermanas mayores" dice él

Sakura no dice nada y lo mira por el espejo, él miraba el cabello de Sakura.

"Mi madre sólo me quiere porque soy el único hombre, mis hermanas me odian por eso, soy el único que puede salvar a la familia, salvar la economía y el estatus social en el que mi padre nos dejó" dice él "él murió cuando yo nací…" dice él "dicen que fue mi culpa que él haya muerto, aunque no sé por qué" dice él "siempre tuve lo que quise, era un niño consentido, pero, no tenía lo que en verdad quería" dice él "y por eso huí, tuve que concurrir a la única persona que sabía que me ayudaría… esa fue Miako" dice él, Sakura mira sus manos vendadas "así que encontré un lugar aquí y me instalé" dice "supongo que tenía demasiado rencor en mi corazón y mi alma, así que decidí sacarlo estando con mujeres" dice y suspira, luego ríe "lo sé, es estúpido, pero… así fue… estando con mujeres me sentía mejor, no pensaba en mis problemas" dice "pero… conocí a una chica" dice él y Sakura le mira "esa chica no me volteó a ver cuando nos conocimos, pero yo… me sentí atraído a ella desde que la vi, supongo que porque nuestras historias son tan similares" dice "pero cuando supe la verdad, cuando supe el infierno en el que ella vivía, supe que no era lo mismo, que yo… solo había sido un niño caprichoso y que ella era mucho más fuerte de lo que yo podría llegar a soñar ser" dice y la mira por el espejo y sonríe, deja el cepillo "estás lista" dice

Sakura se levanta.

Sakura se marea, va a caer pero Syaoran la detiene. Sakura lo mira, sus rostros estaban muy cerca. Ella traga saliva. Syaoran mira sus labios.

"E…" dice él y mira sus ojos "será mejor que te acuestes" dice él y la carga, ella se asombra, Syaoran abre las sábanas y la acuesta "ahora regreso" dice él y sale de la habitación Sakura mira su espalda y se sienta en la cama, no podía estar enojada con él… no podía mostrarse enojada aunque lo deseara, era por que… necesitaba apoyo… necesitaba amor y él se lo ofrecía… no podía estar enojada con alguien que mostrara amarla…

Sakura empieza a llorar en silencio. Syaoran regresa con un plato de sopa, le mira y se acerca, deja la sopa en el buró.

"¿Qué pasa?" pregunta él

Sakura niega con la cabeza y se limpia las lágrimas, le sonríe. Syaoran sonríe, toma el plato.

"Te traje algo" dice él

Sakura mira el plato.

Syaoran ríe nervioso.

"Tienes fiebre y un caldo de pollo ayudará a que te sientas mejor" dice él

Sakura lo toma y sonríe.

"Gracias" dice ella

Syaoran asiente. Sakura se lo toma todo, Syaoran le miraba. Sakura termina y se sonroja.

"¿Qué tiene mi cara?" dice ella

Syaoran toma el plato y ríe.

"No nada… no tiene nada" dice él "será mejor que descanses" dice él, se levanta.

Sakura lo detiene de la camisa. Syaoran voltea a verla.

"No tienes… no tienes que irte" dice ella apenada

Syaoran le mira sorprendido y luego sonríe, se sienta de nuevo.

"De acuerdo, no me iré… esperaré hasta que te duermas" dice él

Sakura asiente sonriente.

Hablaron de muchas cosas, ella reía felizmente y él también, se hace tarde.

Syaoran suspira y le sonríe¿cuántas veces le había sonreído¡Ni siquiera sabía! Con ella, él era natural, no necesitaba actuar.

"Es tarde, debes dormir" dice él

Sakura hace berrinche.

"No quiero" dice ella

Syaoran ríe.

"Vamos" dice él y coloca una mano sobre su cabeza, se levanta.

Sakura lo detiene de nuevo.

Syaoran suspira mirando al techo, pero sonreía, voltea a verla.

"¿Ahora qué pasa?" dice con cara de cansancio

Sakura le mira apenada y sonrojada.

"Tengo fiebre" dice ella y toma la mano de Syaoran y la coloca en su frente.

Syaoran le mira raro.

"Lo sé y es mejor que descanses por lo mismo" dice él

"Pues…" dice ella y se sonroja más "mi padre una vez me dijo que… para que a una persona con fiebre se le baje... debe tener otro cuerpo con temperatura normal cerca" dice ella

Syaoran parpadea varias veces y luego se sonroja.

"Ah..." dice él y rasca su cabeza

Sakura jala su camisa con insistencia. Syaoran suspira y le sonríe con una gota en la nuca.

"Está bien" dice él "solo apago la luz… ¿de acuerdo?"

Sakura asiente con fuerza y sonríe de manera triunfante. Syaoran apaga la luz. Sakura no ve nada por unos segundos.

"¿Syaoran?" dice ella

"Aquí estoy" dice Syaoran a su lado.

Se escuchan sábanas y luego el crujir de la cama cuando Syaoran se sube. Sakura sonríe y se sonroja, se acerca a Syaoran y se pega a él.

Syaoran traga saliva.

"¿Así está bien?" pregunta Syaoran

"Sí" dice Sakura

"Bien" dice Syaoran "buenas noches"

"Buenas noches" dice ella

Ese día, por primera vez… Sakura no tuvo pesadillas y Syaoran durmió sin moverse un centímetro. Eran felices con la presencia del otro y así querían estar siempre.

**-----#-----#-----#-----#-----#-----#-----**

_Listo calisto!!! Espero haya estado bien!!! Y espero haberlos dejado en suspenso, ñacañaca, jajaja bueno, esperen el próximo capítulo y… ya me voy!!!_


	11. Really Loving U

**Loving is a difficult task**

**Por: Noeri99**

**Summary: **_Sakura, una chica muy temerosa rodeada de preocupaciones y ansiedades. Syaoran, el chico más deseado y envidiado en la escuela, tiene la apariencia y el dinero, pero también es el chico menos alcanzable de la historia y odia a todo ser humano en la Tierra ¿qué destino les deparará a ambos al conocer sus secretos?_

**Sakura 16; grado 10**

**Tomoyo 16; grado 10**

**Syaoran 18; grado 12**

**Eriol 18; grado 12**

_Perdón por el retraso!!! Es solo que no me hallaba con los exámenes, proyectos, trabajos de la escuela, problemas personales, de amigas y demás… bueno, ahí les dejo la historia:_

**Capítulo 11**

**-----#-----#-----#-----#-----#-----#-----**

Se escucha el cantar de los pájaros a lo lejos y el latido tranquilo de un corazón. Sus ojos se abren lentamente para encontrar la vista en un pecho varonil.

Se sorprende un poco.

"Buenos días" dice suavemente una voz

Alza la vista y se encuentra con el rostro de Syaoran, bañado por la luz, se veía más atractivo que nunca y tenía la marca de su almohada en el cabello, aunque no parecía adormilado.

"¿Te desperté?" pregunta él

Ella niega y bosteza un poco, vuelve a acostar su cabeza en la cama, mirando su pecho.

"Tú no pareces acabar de despertar" dice ella soñolienta

"No" dice él "desperté hace bastante tiempo"

"¿Por qué no te levantaste?"

"Es que" dice él algo culpable "intenté moverme pero no me soltabas y te veías tan cómoda que no pude evitar dejarte así" dice

Sakura mira sus manos, estaban aferradas a la camisa de dormir de Syaoran. Se sonroja y le suelta.

"Lo siento" dice ella

Él ríe.

"No te preocupes" dice él "no me molesta"

Sakura frunce un poco el ceño y se sienta.

Syaoran le imita.

Ella se estira, sale de la cama.

Syaoran le sigue, le toma la mano, la voltea, le toma la cara y se acerca a ella. Sakura cierra los ojos con fuerza, pero Syaoran sólo junta sus frentes y cierra los ojos de manera pensativa, luego sonríe, se aleja.

"Parece que tu fiebre bajó" dice él

Sakura le mira confundida y sonrojada, su corazón latía rápidamente.

Syaoran ríe.

"¿Qué pensabas que iba a hacer?" dice él "Toonta" dice colocando un dedo en su frente y empujándola levemente, ríe mientras entra al baño y cierra la puerta.

Sakura pone su mano en su frente y suspira aliviada.

"¿Qué demonios…?" susurra

Algunos minutos después alguien toca la puerta. Sakura mira hacia la dirección en donde estaba la puerta y luego al baño, el sonido de agua había acabado hace un rato.

Vuelven a tocar, Sakura toca la puerta del baño.

"Están tocando la puerta" dice ella

"¿Qué puedo hacer yo?"

"Pues…"

"Abre" dice "ahora salgo"

Sakura se dirige a la puerta y casi tropieza, mira al suelo, habían por lo menos 20 cartas de diferentes colores y formas.

"Sí que es popular tanto aquí como en la escuela" susurra, toma las cartas y las lleva a la mesa de la cocina, entonces abre la puerta ya que tocaban con más insistencia.

Un enorme peluche de color verde aparece con una carta atada a la pata

"¡¡BUU!!" dice

Sakura se asombra, pero no dice nada. Sale una cara.

Era una chica bastante guapa, Sakura la conocía bastante bien, ya que salía en muchos comerciales de esos de amor, productos para jóvenes y revistas, era una modelo muy conocida, tenía 18 años y su nombre era algo… Ayumi, por lo que había escuchado decir a Lucchia y Mitra, su cabello era rubio con las raíces más fuertes y tenía algunos rayos rosas, el cabello tenía rizos aquí y allá, sus ojos eran grises con rayos azules, su cuerpo era perfecto, para Sakura y siempre estaba vestida a la moda, tenía una gran sonrisa, hermosa, la cual se desvanece al ver a Sakura.

"¿Quién eres?" dice de manera agresiva

"Sakura Kinomoto" dice ella

"¿Eres la otra amante de Syao?"

¿Syao? ¿Quién se creía para llamarlo así? ¡¡¿Y AMANTE?!!

"NO" dice Sakura muy ofendida

"Sí, claro" dice "¿dónde está Syao?"

"No donde puedas verlo" dice Sakura limitándole el paso

Ella le mira de manera desafiante.

"No me desafíes, estúpida"

"¿Acaso está permitido que una modelo entre en casa de otros sin permiso?"

"Deberías estar en las calles, perra" dice Ayumi

Sakura va a cerrar la puerta pero Ayumi la detiene.

"¡¿Qué te pasa?!" grita ella

Y ahí estaban… peleando como niñas pequeñas… por cerrar una puerta.

"¿Quién es, Sakura?" pregunta Syaoran

Sakura suelta la puerta de golpea y Ayumi cae al suelo sobre el gran oso con un grito.

Sakura voltea. Syaoran tenía un pantalón verde holgado y no tenía playera, se secaba el pelo.

"Ayumi" dice él sorprendido

Ella le mira y sonríe encantadoramente. Sakura le mira feo.

"Hola, Syao" dice ella, se levanta y le da un pequeño beso en los labios. Syaoran se queda en shock y voltea a ver a Sakura de reojo. Sakura cerraba la puerta, él suspira. Pero Sakura lo había visto.

Ayumi recoge el peluche y se lo da.

"Sé que te gusta mucho el verde, Syao" dice ella

"Sí… gracias" dice él

"¡Feliz cumpleaños número 19!" dice ella y lo abraza

Sakura le voltea a ver.

Syaoran siente que Ayumi pasaba sus manos por la espalda de Syaoran, le sale una gota en la nuca, él le da dos palmaditas en la espalda.

"Gracias de nuevo" dice él separándola.

"Estaba pensando en ir a un buen restaurante para celebrar" dice de manera coqueta "y luego… regresar y comer el postre" dice acercándose a él

Syaoran ríe nerviosamente y se aleja.

"Pues yo…"

"¿Qué pasa, Syao?" dice ella "hagámoslo como antes… te he extrañado… tus caricias"

Sakura cierra los ojos con fuerza y aprieta los puños, se aclara la garganta.

Ayumi le mira.

"Oh… seguías aquí" dice mirándola de pies a cabeza.

"Gracias por notarlo" dice Sakura mirando a ambos de manera fría.

Syaoran le mira apenado.

Sakura va hacia la recámara.

"Sakura… espera" dice Syaoran

Ayumi le detiene.

"Vamos a salir, Syao… te daré algo bueno…" dice y estira su mano hacia la cara de Syaoran "huele" dice

Syaoran huele.

"Wow… es delicioso" dice

Ayumi asiente.

"A que sí" dice sonrojada y alegremente

Sakura asota la puerta del cuarto de Syaoran.

"¿Por qué traes a esa mujer a tu cama si estoy yo?" dice Ayumi "¿ya no me deseas?"

Syaoran miraba hacia su habitación.

"Te equivocas" dice él y voltea a ver a Ayumi "no hice nada con ella" dice

Ayumi ríe.

"¿Tan in apetecible es?" dice

Syaoran le ve de reojo.

"No la deseo de la misma forma en la que te deseo a ti" dice él

"Pobre" dice Ayumi

"Mi deseo por ella… va mucho más allá del que siento por ti o por cualquier otra chica" dice él

Ayumi le mira asombrada.

Syaoran se acerca a su puerta y toca. Ayumi frunce el ceño y se acerca a él.

"Sólo estás confundido…" dice ella

Syaoran rueda los ojos.

"Sakura… abre" dice él

Sakura no responde.

"¡Es mi cuarto!" dice él

Entonces la puerta se abre. Sakura estaba con su ropa del día anterior.

"Gracias por todo" dice ella "por cierto" dice "habían unas cartas en la entrada, las dejé en la mesa de la cocina" se aleja hacia la puerta de la casa, se coloca sus zapatos "espero te la pases bien en tu cumpleaños… y… felicidades" dice, abre la puerta.

Syaoran pone su mano en la puerta y ésta se cierra con fuerza. Sakura vuelve a intentar abrirla pero no puede. Syaoran se recarga en la puerta. Ayumi les miraba con el ceño fruncido. Syaoran estaba serio como siempre, voltea a ver a Sakura.

Ella le mira feo.

"Déjame salir" dice ella

"No" dice él

Ella frunce el ceño, sigue intentando salir, entonces empieza a golpearlo en el brazo.

"¡¡Déjame salir!!" dice bastante enojada.

Syaoran entonces empieza a reír. Ayumi se sorprende. Era la primera vez que veía reír a Syaoran de esa forma, lo había visto reír, pero no con tanta felicidad, se veía… wow…

"Oblígame a hacerlo" dice él

Ella no dice nada.

"Tú tienes planes y…"

"Jamás dije que iría… ¿o sí?"

Sakura se detiene. Era cierto…

Él ríe ante su cara, se acerca a ella.

"¿Estarás celosa?" susurra en su oído.

Sakura se estremece y se aleja de impulso.

Él sonríe, toma a Sakura de los hombros y la abraza de la cintura, la espalda de Sakura contra su pecho. Syaoran toma la manija de la puerta y la abre, mira a Ayumi.

"Gracias por el regalo… pero… será mejor que no vuelvas a buscarme, he decidido no hacer lo de antes y lo voy a cumplir" dice mirando a Sakura

Ella se movía tratando de zafarse de su agarre.

Ayumi no dice nada y se muerde el labio inferior, se acerca a Syaoran y sobre Sakura le da una cachetada, una lágrima cae y luego sonríe, se pone de puntitas y le da un beso en los labios.

"Adiós" dice y se va corriendo.

Syaoran cierra la puerta y suspira. Suelta a Sakura. Ella le mira.

"Dios… jamás entenderé a las mujeres" dice él

Sakura ríe. Syaoran le observa, luego le mira feo.

"No te burles de mí" dice

Sakura ríe más fuerte.

"Es que… te lo merecías" dice riendo

Syaoran entonces le mira amorosamente y luego pone una mirada maliciosa.

"¿Crees que me lo merecía?" dice él

Sakura asiente.

"Entonces yo te daré lo que te mereces" dice

Sakura deja de reír y le mira, él estaba muy cerca, ella no se había dado cuenta que ya estaba pegada a la pared. Syaoran le acaricia la mejilla, ella trata de alejarse pero no lo logra, él se acerca más, ella resbala por la pared hasta quedar hincada. Él ríe un poco y se hinca también, las piernas de Sakura estaba estiradas en el suelo, Syaoran estaba en medio, pero hincado, se acerca a ella y le besa la frente. Sakura cierra los ojos lentamente.

Syaoran se aleja. Ella abre lentamente los ojos, él le miraba, él sonreía honestamente.

"Gracias" dice él "eres maravillosa"

Esas palabras la hicieron sentir… como nunca antes.

Sakura sonríe y asiente.

"Jamás haría algo que tú no quisieras… así que… no tengas miedo" dice "yo… te quiero de verdad"

Sakura se sonroja. Ella siempre había tenido un carácter fuerte cuando de chicos se trataba pero… ¿qué hacer ahora? ¿Cómo comportarse? Era una novata en esto… y se sentía más novata frente a él.

Él ríe y le da unas palmaditas en los cachetes.

"Estás apenada" dice él riendo

Ella frunce el ceño y luego sonríe, se hinca también, coloca sus brazos alrededor del cuello de Syaoran. Él deja de reír y le mira. Ella cierra los ojos y posa sus labios sobre los del chico. Él se queda ahí… sorprendido… jamás lo hubiera esperado.

Sakura se separa y le mira a los ojos. Los ojos de Syaoran estaban muy confundidos.

"Dijiste que no harías algo que yo no quisiera" dice ella

Él sigue sin decir nada. Ella frunce el ceño y coloca su cabeza sobre el hombro de Syaoran.

"¡Di algo!" dice ella "mou… eres tan injusto" susurra sonrojada.

Entonces una sonrisa enorme aparece en los labios de Syaoran.

"Jamás…" dice él "jamás había estado tan feliz como ahora" dice él

Sakura sonríe y ríe un poco. Se quedan unos minutos así… sólo abrazándose.

"Ahora…" dice él "¿puedo besarte yo?"

Sakura se sonroja fuertemente.

Asiente lentamente.

"Pero no lo preguntes… suena tan… embarazoso" susurra

Syaoran ríe.

Sakura le mira y cierra lentamente los ojos. Syaoran le mira, se veía tan linda, delicada, jamás había sentido algo así. La sensación de las mariposas… sonaba infantil… pero así era… como un niño pequeño… era novato en el amor… en este nuevo amor…

Se acerca a ella y posa sus labios sobre los de ella. Así empieza un juego de dos, dos chicos enamorados y… para Syaoran… ese beso sabía mejor que muchos otros que había dado, despertaba una chispa dentro de él… mucho más placentera que cualquier otra.

Se separan. Syaoran va a volver a besarla pero Sakura coloca un dedo en sus labios y él mira el dedo y luego a Sakura.

"Ese era tu regalo de cumpleaños" dice sonriente, se levanta, se quita los zapatos y se aleja.

Syaoran le mira irse y suspira, apoya su cabeza en la pared.

"Mou…" susurra "¿y quién es injusto?" dice "nadie jamás me había dejado tan entusiasmado sólo por un beso" susurra y suspira "¿qué rayos me pasa?"

Sakura entra al baño y suspira al cerrar la puerta, coloca una mano sobre sus labios y sonríe.

Lo que había sentido era nuevo pero… increíble.

Sakura agita la cabeza y se mira al espejo.

"Despierta Sakura…" susurra "no puedes seguir siendo tan débil frente a él y a…" dice y suspira "sus besos" dice y se muerde el labio inferior, agita de nuevo la cabeza "¡¡No!!" dice, abre la llave y se moja la cara varias veces, se mira de nuevo al espejo "recuerda lo que dijo Niko"

**FLASH BACK**

_Después de que Niko había sacado a Sakura de el apartamento de Sakura la llevó a un parque, ahí ella estuvo llorando hasta calmarse, ella estaba columpiándose lentamente, Niko estaba recargado en un árbol, mirando las estrellas._

"_No sé si…" dice Sakura_

_Niko le mira._

"_Si hice mal en contarle lo que me pasaba" dice ella dejando de columpiarse_

"_Así que le contaste" dice él_

_Sakura asiente._

_Niko no dice nada._

_Entonces Sakura empieza a llorar de nuevo._

"_Yo… ya lo sabía" dice lentamente "que mi padre… se había suicidado por mi culpa…" dice "muchos me lo decían y no me afectaba pero… que él me lo haya dicho" dice y lágrimas caen más rápidamente "de alguna manera… me dolió más de lo que debería… no quiero… que me odie pero… tampoco quiero suplicar por su comprensión y apoyo" dice "¿qué hago?"_

_Niko le mira tristemente._

"_Tal vez… debas decirle cómo te sientes" dice él_

"_No puedo" dice ella "soy muy débil y… no puedo" dice _

"_Si en verdad estás enamorándote de él… como yo pienso… deberías" dice_

_Sakura no dice nada._

"_Pero, también ten en cuenta que es un jugador" dice "de eso me he enterado mientras hablo con chicas, aunque a ellas no parece importarles mucho, ya que sólo les vuelve a hablar lindo y están a sus pies… creo que a ti si te importa" dice _

_Sakura asiente lentamente._

"_Y si ese imbécil se atreviera a engañarte me encargaría yo mismo de mandarlo al otro lado del mundo" dice _

_Sakura ríe un poco._

"_¿Por qué te preocupas tanto por mí?" dice ella_

_Niko le voltea a ver y sonríe._

"_No es tiempo de que sepas… debes recordarlo tú misma" dice y suspira "será mejor que regresemos"_

_Sakura asiente._

_Niko la acompañó hasta su casa y le dio un tierno beso en la mejilla._

"_Cuídate" dice él_

_Sakura asiente._

_Niko desaparece entre las puertas del ascensor._

**FLASH BACK**

Sakura suspira y se mira las muñecas, tenía cortadas, suspira, era una estúpida, se cortaba ella misma y no hacía nada para resolver sus problemas, sólo los dejaba así… por miedo a empeorarlos, pero… Syaoran no se había dado cuenta de los cortes… qué raro si el día anterior él… Sakura se sonroja y frunce el ceño, enfadada.

"Estúpido Syaoran" susurra

Sakura sale del baño. Entonces entra al cuarto de Syaoran por inercia y alguien le toma el brazo y la avienta a la cama, ella grita y cierra los ojos, siente un peso encima, abre los ojos para encontrarse con unos ojos ámbar.

"Syaoran" dice ella

"¿Qué pensaste al dejarme con tantas ganas?" dice él

"¿Tantas ganas de qué?" dice ella confundida

Él sonríe y empieza a besar su cuello, Sakura se estremece y luego la información procesa. Se sonroja fuertemente y empieza a moverse fuertemente, pero Syaoran detiene sus brazos con una mano, empieza a desabrochar la camisa de Sakura (o blusa) y a besar más abajo. Sakura se mueve más fuerte.

"¡Detente!" dice ella

Él sonríe, deja de besarla y se ríe. Sakura le mira. Él empieza a hacerle cosquillas. Sakura empieza a reír levemente, Syaoran suelta sus brazos y empieza a hacerle cosquillas con ambas manos. Sakura reía fuertemente.

"¡De… detente!" dice ella sin aliento mientras reía con lágrimas en los ojos "¡¡ya!!" dice riendo con fuerza

Syaoran también reía. Deja de hacerle cosquillas, ella seguía riendo un poco y no podía respirar muy bien, le dolía el estómago.

Syaoran besa sus labios y se separa, ella le observa, él une su frente con la de ella y cierra los ojos.

"Tonta" susurra él "dije que no haría algo que tú no quisieras… aunque yo muera de ganas de hacerlo… si tú no quieres… no lo haré" dice y suspira, se levanta y se estira, aún no tenía camisa, tensando sus músculos.

Sakura aún estaba en la cama. Traga saliva y le observa de reojo, se sonroja levemente y sonríe un poco.

¿En verdad él era un jugador? La respetaba más que nadie.

Syaoran voltea a verla y sonríe. Ella sonríe más.

Era como un sueño. Un chico tan atractivo como él, con tantas mujeres a sus pies… queriendo estar con ella, era… irreal.

Sakura se mantenía en la cama.

"Si sigues acostada ahí quién sabe si pueda controlarme" dice él observándole con las manos en la cintura.

Sakura se levanta rápidamente. Él ríe.

"Era una broma" dice él "parece que no confías lo suficiente en mí" dice y ríe, sale de la habitación.

Sakura siente esa frase muy fuerte en su corazón. Aunque lo hubiera dicho riendo… sabía que sonaba triste… por alguna razón se sentía así. Era cierto… no confiaba lo suficiente en él. Él le había jurado que no iba a tocarla y ella… no le creía, muy en el fondo. Sakura suspira y se abrocha la camisa.

Sale de la habitación.

Syaoran salía de la sala mientras se abrochaba un pantalón de mezclilla, tenía una camisa azul con rayas verticales más oscuras sin abrochar, le sonríe.

"Iremos a tu casa y luego te cambiarás para salir conmigo"

"Pero… no tengo nada decente" dice ella

"Mmmmm…" dice él pensativo "entonces te llevaré a comprar algo"

"No… eso" dice ella

Syaoran coloca un dedo sobre sus labios.

"Considéralo como un regalo tuyo para mí"

"Pero… si tú lo pagarás…"

"Pero tú te lo pondrás y me alegrarás la vista" dice él sonriente

Sakura le mira feo.

"Gracias" dice ella

Syaoran ríe, se coloca unos mocasines y abre la puerta de entrada.

"Después de usted" dice él

Sakura se pone los zapatos.

"Es raro en ti que seas tan caballeroso" dice ella mirándole sospechosamente.

"¿Es tan raro?" dice él saliendo detrás de ella

"¡Lo es!" dice ella

Él ríe y cierra la puerta.

El apartamento… queda en silencio.

**-----#-----#-----#-----#-----#-----#-----**

_Hola a todos de nuevo!!! Lamento la tardanza… de nuevo lo repito… espero les haya gustado el capítulo… a mí me gustó mucho escribirlo… así que… ¡¡dejen reviews!! ¡PLEASE!_


	12. Sweet smile

**Loving is a difficult task**

**Por: Noeri99**

**Summary: **_Sakura, una chica muy temerosa rodeada de preocupaciones y ansiedades. Syaoran, el chico más deseado y envidiado en la escuela, tiene la apariencia y el dinero, pero también es el chico menos alcanzable de la historia y odia a todo ser humano en la Tierra ¿qué destino les deparará a ambos al conocer sus secretos?_

**Sakura 16; grado 10**

**Tomoyo 16; grado 10**

**Syaoran 18; grado 12**

**Eriol 18; grado 12**

_Y aquí estoy de nuevo… espero no me hayan extrañado… jejejeje, no… más bien espero que sí me hayan extrañado… bueno… basta de charlas y a movernos hacia el fic…_

**Capítulo 12**

**-----#-----#-----#-----#-----#-----#-----**

Por fin habían llegado al centro comercial, era… inmenso.

Sakura miraba fascinada. Sin duda alguna… era un lugar para pura gente rica, voltea a ver hacia todos lados, era obvio, pura gente rica, su ropa de marca, zapatos, bolsas… De alguna forma… ella era la única que no encajaba…

Syaoran se adelanta. A Sakura le sale una gota en la nuca.

Syaoran tampoco encajaba mucho, su ropa era un desastre.

Entonces escucha unas risas, ella voltea hacia el lugar donde esas risas provenían.

Era un grupo de chicas guapísimas, miraban a alguien, Sakura era muy tonta… por no decir otra palabra y no se dio cuenta al instante a quien miraban.

"Miren… es guapísimo" dice alguna de las chicas "tiene un estilo rebelde… qué sexy… guapísimo… su pose es de todo un galán… también su rostro, tan serio… ¡¡Qué sexy chico!!" gritan algunas y ríen de nuevo.

Sakura voltea, pero había mucha gente, así que no atinó a saber a quién se referían, debería ser guapísimo ese chico, quería verlo. Ustedes de seguro saben quién es… ¿no?

"¿Vendrá solo?" dice una chica "vamos a ver… vamos… vamos… es una oportunidad que jamás vendrá de nuevo"

Sakura mira esto, entonces las chicas se acercan a… Syaoran…

A Sakura le sale una gota en la nuca.

"Así que era él" dice y luego ríe un poco al ver la cara de Syaoran, se veía algo… cómico… no… ¡mucho!

"¿Cómo te llamas?" dice alguna de ellas

Todas estaban encima de él como imanes.

Y la cara de Syaoran claramente decía que necesitaba que alguien le salvase. Sakura sólo reía, era muy cómica esa cara, pero… se veía tan… lindo… sonríe un poco.

"¿Tienes novia?" dicen ellas

"Pues… no" dice él algo nervioso ya… miraba hacia todos lados, obviamente buscando a Sakura

"¿Cuándo es tu cumpleaños?" dice una

"Hoy" dice él

"¡¿En serio?!" dicen emocionadas "¡¡Qué suerte!!" dicen riendo

"¡Oh, Syaoran-kun!" dice una voz

Todos voltean, era una chica muy guapa, su cabello era castaño rojizo y sus ojos azules, muy bien formado su cuerpo, aunque se veía mayor. Syaoran le mira y su expresión cambia a una de horror.

La chica mira a las otras chicas y sonríe, se acerca a Syaoran y lo abraza de manera comprometedora.

"Te estaba buscando" dice "me dejaste solo… eres el peor" dice coquetamente

Syaoran estaba en shock, así que no decía nada.

"¿Por qué estás con estas bebés?" dice la chica "vámonos" dice y lo jala entre la multitud.

Sakura les sigue silenciosamente, estaba seria, ya no le daba risa eso… esa chica… le ponía los nervios de punta.

"¿Qué haces aquí?" dice Syaoran bruscamente una vez que se habían alejado

"Qué rudo" dice la chica cruzándose de brazos y sonríe "después de que te salvé… deberías darme una muestra de gratitud" dice, se acerca a él peligrosamente

Syaoran no da ni un paso.

Entonces una plasta de comida… algo extraño… le cae tanto en el cabello como en su blusa. La chica empieza a gritar. Syaoran se queda sorprendido. Ambos voltean hacia donde la comida había salido.

Estaba Sakura con una cuchara, se pone toda roja y le da la cuchara a una niñita, quien ve la cuchara asustada, como si hubiera aparecido por arte de magia. Sakura ríe nerviosamente al ver que la chica le miraba como si fuera a matarle.

Syaoran entonces estalla a carcajadas.

Tanto Sakura como la chica le miran raro.

"Lo… Lo… lo siento" dice él sin dejar de reír y con lágrimas en los ojos "es sólo que…" dice y sigue riendo, entonces se deja de reír, mira a Sakura, ella le mira algo asustada, le sonríe divertido, luego mira a la chica "vamos a sentarnos" dice

Llegan a una mesa, todos se sientan. La chica seguía intentando limpiar la suciedad de su cabello y ropa, pero parecía imposible.

"Esto es imposible" dice la chica "iré al baño" dice

Sakura le miraba de reojo, seria, pero en sus adentros se reía maniáticamente, en verdad, le daba gusto. Voltea a ver a Syaoran y se sorprende y luego se sonroja. Syaoran le veía sonriente, su cabeza apoyada en sus manos, le miraba interesado.

"¿Qué?" dice ella

Él sonríe más.

"¿Tengo algo en la cara?"

"No… nada" dice él

"¿Entonces…?" dice ella sonrojándose más

Él ríe un poco.

"Es sólo que… eres… eres tan linda" dice él

Sakura termina de sonrojarse como un tomate.

"Ya basta" dice ella

Él ríe más.

"Qué penosa" dice él y luego ríe de nuevo "además…" dice, no dejaba de sonreír "estoy muy feliz"

"¿Por qué?" dice ella

"Te pusiste celosa" dice él señalándola

Sakura se sonroja de nuevo.

"No… no es cierto" dice ella

Él sonríe.

"No importa" dice y sigue mirándola.

Sakura desvía la mirada, pero la mirada de Syaoran la atravesaba, era imposible ignorar su mirada.

Le voltea a ver.

"Ya basta" dice ella colocando una mano sobre los ojos de Syaoran, él seguía sonriendo "y deja de sonreír" dice tapando sus labios con la otra mano, Syaoran ríe.

"Vaya… sí que se llevan bien" dice la chica sentándose de nuevo parecía bastante feliz, a pesar de que Sakura le hubiera hecho eso "no había visto al lobito sonreír ni reír así desde hace mucho" dice ella sonriendo

"¿Lobito?"

Syaoran se sonroja.

"¡Fanren!" dice Syaoran

La chica ríe.

"¿Cuál es tu nombre, chica?" dice Fanren

"Sakura Kinomoto"

La chica sonríe de manera encantadora.

"Mucho gusto" dice ella "eres bastante diferente de Yu…"

"Fanren" susurra Syaoran. Sakura le mira, de repente Syaoran tenía una cara muy seria.

"Pero…"

"Dije basta" dice él severamente

Fanren suspira.

"De cualquier forma" dice sonriendo a Sakura "mi nombre es Li Fanren… soy hermana de Syao-kun, aquí" dice ella "por lo tanto no le haría nada… no había razón de ponerse celosa… ni ensuciar mi blusa favorita"

Sakura procesa la información, se sonroja fuertemente y golpea su cara contra la mesa.

"Qué vergüenza" susurra

Syaoran no dice nada, estaba bastante serio, miraba hacia el vacío, estaba ido.

Fanren mira esto y suspira.

"Parece que iban en una cita" dice ella a Syaoran

"Algo así" dice él "será mejor que te largues ya" dice "si vienes a hacerme sentir culpable por cualquier cosa… será mejor que te largues… no pienso aguantar mucho" dice él de la manera más fría que nunca.

"Pero mi blusa…"

Syaoran se levanta de golpe, captando algunas miradas.

"Si tanto te molesta… toma" dice él, se quita su camisa y se queda con una blusa sin mangas muy pegada, verde oscuro.

Fanren muestra una cara algo enojada.

"No la quiero" dice ella "de todas manera se me vería todo… está muy…"

"Bien… toma" dice él quitándose la blusa

Todos se quedan boquiabiertos, Syaoran no tenía playera… y en el centro comercial.

"Mi camisa" dice él

"Me quedaré también con ella" dice Fanren "adiós" dice y se va

Syaoran no dice nada.

"Vamos a comprar una playera" dice él a Sakura sonriendo un poco

Sakura asiente.

Van caminando por el centro comercial. Todas las chicas y chicos volteaban a verles.

Sakura se sentía rara. Las chicas estaban completamente sonrojadas. Syaoran estaba muy bien formado.

Sakura empezaba a sentirse nerviosa, empieza a alejarse de él.

Syaoran lo nota y su seriedad se aleja, aparece una sonrisa en sus labios, esa chica siempre lograba arrancar una sonrisa de sus labios. Sonríe más, le jala de un brazo y la abraza por atrás. Ella se sonroja, se quedan así.

"Syaoran… nos miran" dice ella

"¿Y qué?" dice él

"Cómo que…" dice ella y se queda callada, suspira "vamos a comprarte una playera, vamos" dice ella

"No…" dice él

"Syaoran…" dice ella

"No" dice él en su oído y lo besa.

Sakura ríe y mueve su cabeza de tal forma que Syaoran no alcanzara esa zona.

Syaoran lo nota y sonríe maliciosamente, la suelta.

"Vamos" dice él sonriente

"Qué envidia" decían las chicas, ahora todas…

-------------------------------------------------------

Sakura suspira por lo que podía ser la centésima vez… o… milésima vez…

En verdad encontraba esto muy cansado… ya llevaban más de una hora caminando y Syaoran todavía no se decidía a cuál tienda entrar y ella juraba que a ese grupo de chicas… ese que pasaba frente a ellos lo había visto unas 10 veces en toda la hora. Más bien… a toda la gente, todos les seguía… eso parecía.

"Syaoran apresúrate" dice ella

Syaoran sonríe de manera infantil, pero se veía muy tierno.

"¿Me darás tú tu camisa?" dice él

"Por supuesto que no" dice ella mirándole feo "te quedaría mal" dice ella "además no soy tan atrevida como tú"

"Mm… ya veo" dice él pensativo "¿te parece en un cambiador?"

"¡¡NO!!" dice ella

Él agacha su cabeza como niño castigado.

Se quedan ahí parados bastante tiempo.

Sakura suspira, le toma la mano y lo sigue llevando.

"Vamos, Syaoran… no seas llorón" dice Sakura jalándolo con esfuerzo.

"Me rechazaste" dice él

Sakura rueda los ojos. A veces se preguntaba sin en verdad ese chico tenía 18… corrección… 19.

"Si no te apresuras no llegaremos a cenar" dice ella

"¿Ni a la película…?" pregunta él

"¿Ni a qué?" dice ella deteniéndose y mirándole

"Película" dice él

Se miraban, para Sakura era una guerra de miradas, para Syaoran era sólo mirarla a los ojos, aunque… tampoco era fácil… de repente se ponía nervioso y quería voltear a otro lado pero… no podía.

Sakura suspira por fin.

"De acuerdo… película" dice ella

Syaoran ríe contento, le jala de la mano, entran a una tienda y escoge una playera y camisa de la manera más fácil, no tardó ni 5 minutos.

Sakura le mira.

"Te odio" dice ella

Syaoran saca un poco la lengua, ah… olvidé mencionar que se había comprado también una gorra que combinaba perfectamente con su ropa, se veía más guapo aún… algo infantil… pero muy guapo aún así, la gorra la tenía al revés.

"Bien vamos ya" dice él y empieza a caminar

Sakura camina detrás de él, se sentía mejor así… alejada de él, para que no pareciese que fueran juntos… de alguna manera… no se sentía digna de caminar junto a un chico tan guapo como Syaoran.

Entonces choca contra alguien.

"Oh, lo siento" dice ella

"¿Qué te pasa?" dice Syaoran

Sakura mira a Syaoran, había chocado contra él por estar distraída. Ella ríe nerviosamente. Syaoran le mira raro y luego señala hacia una tienda.

"Ahí" dice él

Sakura voltea, era ropa de marca, de todo tipo y muy fina, era hermosa, ni en sueños podría ponerse algo así.

"¿Qué esperas?" dice Syaoran quien ya entraba

Sakura duda un momento y luego le sigue, aunque no quería manchar la imagen de Syaoran, tampoco quería quedar excluida.

"Buenas tardes" dice una chica muy guapa, estaba muy bien proporcionada, mira a Syaoran con especial interés "¿hay algo que busques?" dice de manera muy casual "podría ayudarte"

Syaoran asiente sin voltear si quiera a verla, miraba la ropa.

"Gracias" dice él, caminaba con sus manos en las bolsas y jalaba una que otra cosa para mirarla y la volvía a dejar en su lugar.

Sakura le miraba de lejos. La empleada le seguía por todos lados.

"Parece que Syaoran la está paseando" susurra Sakura y se imagina a la chica como un perrito, se ríe.

Syaoran suspira y mira a la chica, ella sonreía.

"¿Vienes sólo?" pregunta ella

"Pues…" dice él

"¿Tienes novia?" dice interrumpiéndolo

"No" dice él

"¿Por qué?" dice ella "eres muy apuesto, deberías tener a muchas chicas a tus pies" dice

"Sí, algo así" dice mirándola de reojo y le sale una gota en la nuca

"Entonces… ¿por qué no tienes una?" dice "¿no quieres una?"

"No es que no quiera una" dice él "estoy en ese proceso" dice sonriéndole y sacando unas blusas y pantalones y faldas

La chica se sonroja pensando que él hablaba de ella.

"¡Sakura!" dice Syaoran

Sakura, quien miraba a una pareja voltea a verle de inmediato al escuchar su nombre.

"¡Encontré algo bonito!" dice él sonriente y agitando la mano

Sakura asiente y se acerca a él.

"Toma" dice él sonriendo como niño pequeño y algo sonrojado "pruébatelo y eliges lo que más te guste" dice él

Sakura asiente y entra al vestidor.

Syaoran se sienta en una banca, las manos aún en las bolsas, las chicas que pasaban al vestidor le miraban sonrientes, le saludaban o le guiñaban un ojo. Él sólo asentía la cabeza. Pasa tiempo, Syaoran ahora estaba parado, se miraba al espejo y hacía caras raras, las chicas que le miraban, empleadas y clientes, reían divertidas, Syaoran entonces sonríe al espejo y suspira, se quita la gorra y se rasca la cabeza.

"Ya" dice Sakura saliendo del vestidor.

"Bien" dice él volteándose, sus ojos se abren grandes y la gorra cae de su mano por la impresión.

Sakura tenía puesta una blusa rosa de tirantes y escotada de un material que parecía velo, tenía flores de diferente tipo, pero colores como rosa oscuro, claro, violeta y demás. Se adhería a su cuerpo mostrando su perfecta figura, tenía una falda negra puesta, llegaba varios dedos más arriba de la rodilla, dejaba ver sus lindas piernas, las cuales tenían un color bonito y no se veían sus venas como a algunas chicas, estaba descalza, se veía muy linda.

"¿Está bien esto?" dice ella "me pareció lo más barato y además me gustó mucho" dice algo sonrojada y sonriendo apenada.

Syaoran asiente como si fuera un robot, luego agita la cabeza y se sonroja mirándola de pies a cabeza.

"Te ves… wow" susurra

Sakura ríe un poco.

"Me lo llevo" dice Syaoran a una de las empleadas "se lo llevará puesto" dice él

La empleada asiente.

"Sígame" dice ella

"Trae tu ropa y ponte los zapatos y me alcanzas en la caja" dice él y se aleja.

Sakura suspira aliviada y toma sus cosas, se pone los tennis y llega a la caja. Syaoran termina de pagar y le mira, le sonríe encantadoramente.

Sakura se sonroja un poco y se golpea mentalmente por sentirse así sólo por una sonrisa.

"Bien… vamos" dice él "al área siguiente" dice él

"¿Adónde vamos?" dice Sakura

"A comprarte zapatos… no esperarás quedarte con esos tennis"

"¿Qué tiene de malo?"

Syaoran suspira y niega con la cabeza.

"Tú sólo ven" dice él

Llegan a la zapatería.

El escoger los zapatos fue más rápido de lo que pensaban, Sakura divisó unas rosas con negro de tacón que le encantaron, aunque fue más tardado debido a que eran bastante caras y ella se negaba a que Syaoran las comprara, fue un show, Syaoran corriendo con los zapatos en las manos y Sakura detrás de él. Al final las compraron y Sakura salió con ellas, se veían hermosas con su atuendo.

Sakura sonreía felizmente. Syaoran le mira feo.

"Eres tan terca" dice él

Sakura le saca la lengua.

"Ahora" dice él y señala un salón de belleza.

Sakura le mira como si estuviera loco.

"Pero si no voy a ir a un gran evento" dice Sakura

"Cenarás conmigo" dice él "e iremos al cine" dice y sonríe

Sakura se le queda viendo.

Syaoran entonces le mira confundido.

"¿Qué pasa?" dice él

Sakura niega con la cabeza.

Ese día en especial, Syaoran había sonreído mucho, pero… esa sonrisa nunca la había visto en su rostro, era una sonrisa completamente diferente, una sonrisa cálida y hermosa y se sentía feliz de que sólo fuera para ella. Pero aún así… era extraño que Syaoran sonriera con el corazón tantas veces, siempre que sonreía antes, lo hacía pero de manera falsa, pero era tan buena que parecía real, ahora… después de ver la verdadera, podía notar la diferencia entre ambas sonrisas… no tenían comparación.

Syaoran empuja a Sakura hacia el salón.

"Vamos, vamos, estás en las nubes, Sakura" dice él

Sakura sonríe un poco. Él sonríe de nuevo de esa manera. Sakura se sonroja y desvía la mirada.

Entran al salón.

"Bienvenidos" dice una señora mayor "oh… pero si es una parejita" dice ella "es raro que las parejas vengan a un salón de belleza"

"No somos…" dice Sakura

"Es que decidí consentirla hoy…" dice Syaoran interrumpiendo a Sakura

Ella le mira feo y él le sonríe. Ella deja de fruncir al ver su sonrisa y suspira.

"Quiero que hagas todo lo que ella diga… no importa cuánto cueste, lo pagaré" dice Syaoran tomando a Sakura de los hombros

"Pero…" dice Sakura

"Señorita" dice la mujer sonriente "cuando un chico ofrece pagar una debe aceptar, ya que esa oportunidad no llegará después" dice "además… de un chico tan guapo" dice "de seguro más de la mitad de las chicas que le han visto caminando con él se han sentido celosas… si hasta yo lo estoy" dice y ríe.

Sakura ríe un poco.

Syaoran ríe junto con la señora. Sakura le mira y sonríe. Se alegraba que estuviera tan feliz, jamás le había visto reír así.

"Bien" dice Syaoran "se la dejo, cuídemela como si fuera su vida" dice él

Sakura le mira feo.

"¿Qué soy… un animal?" dice ella

"Tal vez" dice Syaoran

Sakura frunce el ceño.

Syaoran ríe y le da un beso en los labios, Sakura se sorprende y se sonroja, frunce el ceño de manera más pronunciada.

"¡¡Syaoran!!" grita ella

Syaoran ríe y se sale del salón.

"¡Ahora regreso!" dice él

Sakura sonríe un poco mirando la espalda de Syaoran quien miraba las tiendas.

La mujer ríe cuando Sakura regresa.

"Siéntate" dice señalándole una silla para lavarle el pelo.

Sakura se sienta y agacha su cabeza, la señora empieza a lavarle el cabello.

"Tienes mucha suerte, pequeña" dice ella "mi hija tiene tu edad y su novio no es lo que yo esperaba, pero ese chico… se ve que te adora" dice ella

"Lo dudo" dice Sakura "es un jugador"

"Pero esa sonrisa, jamás había visto una sonrisa semejante" dice ella "ese chico está enamorado" dice

Sakura siente que su corazón da un brinco y se sonroja. La mujer ríe.

"Aprovecha lo que la vida te da, pequeña" dice

"Pero…" dice Sakura "yo… siempre he tenido mala suerte y lo que parece primero como bueno… resulta cambiar a algo horrible, algo que me lastima tanto que siento ganas de morir en ese instante" dice Sakura

"Pero… después de todo… la mala suerte sigue siendo suerte" dice la mujer

Sakura se queda pensativa.

"Por lo que veo, eres tú la que no desea tener algo más con el chico" dice ella "dale una oportunidad, no sé que haya pasado anteriormente en tu vida, pero él no será el único hombre que llegue a tu vida, si no avanzas del pasado jamás podrás crear un futuro" dice "eso lo aprendes cuando tienes mi edad" dice sonriente "si hay algo en el pasado que te duele… conviértelos en memorias y aprende de ellas, jamás dejes que te afecten demasiado, así como hay cosas que te hacen sentir triste, y hay cosas que te hacen sentir feliz" dice ella "por ejemplo… una cosa triste…"

"Que tu familia muera" dice Sakura tristemente

La mujer le mira asombrada. Sakura le mira y ríe.

"Un ejemplo" dice ella

La mujer sonríe.

"Y una cosa alegre" dice ella

Sakura se queda pensativa y la imagen de Syaoran sonriendo aparece en su mente, ella sonríe.

"Haber conocido a Syaoran" dice ella

La mujer asiente satisfecha.

"Bien, vamos a dejarte deslumbrante para que el chico guapo se quede corto ante tu belleza" dice

Sakura ríe.

Syaoran ya venía de regreso, silbaba, estaba serio, miraba todas las tiendas.

Entra al salón, pero no ve a Sakura.

"¿Are?" susurra él

La mujer le mira, arreglaba el cabello de otra chica.

"Ah… regresaste" dice ella

La chica le mira por el espejo y se sonroja.

"Sakura fue un momento al baño" dice la mujer "quedó hermosa" dice "me tomé la libertad de aplicarle maquillaje…"

"Está bien" dice Syaoran seriamente

La mujer le mira raro.

"Ah, quiero presentarte a mi hija, su nombre es Marie" dice ella

Syaoran mira a la chica, sus ojos eran amatistas y su cabello era rubio cenizo.

"Mucho gusto… Li Syaoran" dice él

La mujer le mira asombrada.

"¿Li?" dice ella "¡¿Del gran Clan Li?!" dice

Syaoran asiente un poco.

"¡Ese clan es uno de los que tienen mayor prestigio!" dice

Syaoran asiente.

"Lo sé" dice lentamente

"Syaoran" dice una voz

Syaoran voltea y se sonroja, se queda sin palabras.

El cabello de Sakura estaba rizado y estaba agarrado en una media coleta con unos pequeños mechones cayendo sobre su cara, tenía algo de maquillaje, muy leve tanto en los labios como en los ojos y en las mejillas, pero se veía guapísima.

"¿Qué?" dice Sakura y se sonroja "¿tengo algo en la cara?"

Syaoran agita la cabeza y ríe.

"Por supuesto que no"

La mujer mira a Syaoran. Hace un momento estaba demasiado serio… tanto que juraría que jamás iba a volver a sonreír. Pero al ver a Sakura, había sonreído.

Syaoran silba y le mira.

"Te ves increíble" dice él "pero… falta algo" dice él

"¿Qué?" dice Sakura "yo digo que así está bien" dice ella

Syaoran niega.

"No… definitivamente falta algo… y yo sé qué es" dice él sonriente.

Sakura le mira confundida.

"No te entiendo Syaoran" dice ella

Syaoran no dice nada, saca algo de su bolsillo, era una caja roja, se lo da.

Sakura mira la caja y luego a Syaoran, lo abre y se sorprende. Eran unos aretes y un pendiente de oro puro, eran flores de cerezo.

"Syaoran yo… esto… es demasiado yo" dice alejando la caja

Syaoran le toma las manos, Sakura le mira a los ojos.

"¿Vas a rechazar mi regalo?" pregunta él suavemente

Sakura mira los aretes y el pendiente.

"Pero… ya gastaste demasiado en mí y yo… no tengo con qué pagarte" dice con lágrimas en los ojos.

"Hey" dice Syaoran sonriendo "no llores… estropearás tu maquillaje" dice él

"Es que…" dice Sakura limpiándose las lágrimas "eres tan bueno conmigo y yo… no sé cómo pagarte" dice

Syaoran le sonríe de manera amorosa, le alza la cabeza.

"Sólo quédate a mi lado" dice él

Sakura asiente. Syaoran toma el pendiente.

"Te lo pongo" dice él

Sakura sonríe y asiente, mueve su cabello.

Syaoran se lo pone y ella lo mira.

"Gracias Syaoran" dice ella "muchas gracias"

"Me basta el verte feliz" dice él "tu sonrisa es como millones de barras de oro para mí" dice él

"Mou… Syaoran" dice Sakura golpeando levemente su brazo.

Syaoran ríe.

Sakura toma los aretes y se los pone.

Syaoran asiente.

"Definitivamente eso faltaba" dice "más Sakura"

Sakura ríe.

"Y con tu sonrisa… tu belleza es infinita" dice Syaoran

Sakura se sonroja. Syaoran hace cara de asco.

Sakura le mira raro.

"Es que eso sonó muy embarazoso" dice él

Sakura sonríe.

"Ahora… siento que yo no encajo" dice Syaoran algo apenado

"Yo digo que estoy demasiado…"

"No" dice Syaoran "tú estás bien" dice él "quiero que tú resaltes más que cualquier chica, por que tú eres millones de veces más hermosa que cualquiera" dice

Sakura se sonroja y mira a la mujer, ella les miraba sorprendida, sale de su trance y le sonríe a Sakura.

"Nos vamos" dice Sakura

"¿Cuánto le debo?" dice Syaoran

La mujer le dice y Syaoran paga.

"Gracias" dice él y sale.

Sakura sonríe a la mujer y se inclina.

"Muchas gracias" dice sonriente

La mujer asiente.

Sakura se aleja junto con Syaoran.

Ahora no sólo las chicas miraban a Syaoran, sino que los chicos también miraban a Sakura. Para todos… ellos dos se veían perfectos el uno con el otro, sus sonrisas… eran idénticas.

**-----#-----#-----#-----#-----#-----#-----**

_Otro capítulo a la colección… ¡el siguiente! Jajaja… bueno, espero me digan qué tal les pareció… Sakura empieza a considerar que sería bueno tomar a Syaoran en serio y todo gracias a una mujer extraña… jajaja, espero sus comentarios, en el próximo capítulo habrá montones de momentos románticos para nuestra pareja. ¡Espérenlo!_


	13. Confessing

**Loving is a difficult task**

**Por: Noeri99**

**Summary: **_Sakura, una chica muy temerosa rodeada de preocupaciones y ansiedades. Syaoran, el chico más deseado y envidiado en la escuela, tiene la apariencia y el dinero, pero también es el chico menos alcanzable de la historia y odia a todo ser humano en la Tierra ¿qué destino les deparará a ambos al conocer sus secretos?_

**Sakura 16; grado 10**

**Tomoyo 16; grado 10**

**Syaoran 18; grado 12**

**Eriol 18; grado 12**

_Ahora no tengo nada que comentar… pero bueno… aquí está el capítulo_

**Capítulo 13**

**-----#-----#-----#-----#-----#-----#-----**

Sakura y Syaoran caminaban, en silencio. Faltaba tiempo para que la película empezara, era una romántica… no porque Syaoran quisiera, sino que perdió en piedra-papel-tijera. Él quería una de miedo y ella de romance… Syaoran perdió y verían la romántica. Pero todavía faltaba tiempo para que empezase e irían a cenar después de la película.

Syaoran mira a Sakura de reojo, se veía hermosa, más que hermosa… ¿cómo pudo pensar alguna vez que no era tan hermosa? Ahora le parecía más hermosa que cualquiera de las chicas con las que había estado anteriormente.

Sakura sonreía un poco y estaba algo sonrojada, tenía una bolsa de compras donde estaba su ropa anterior. Voltea a ver a Syaoran y lo sorprende mirándola, él se sonroja y ella sonríe. Syaoran sonríe también y mira al frente. Sakura mira también al frente.

Syaoran voltea a ver hacia atrás y sorprende a unos chicos mirando las piernas de Sakura, frunce el ceño, se quita la gorra y tapa las piernas, los chicos fruncen el ceño y le miran. Syaoran les lanza una mirada que de ser sus ojos pistolas les hubiera matado y los chicos ríen nerviosos, se alejan. Syaoran se pone la gorra.

"¿Qué ocurre?" pregunta Sakura al ver a Syaoran mirando hacia atrás

Syaoran le mira y sonríe.

"Que cuando uno pasea con algo de gran valor debe tener precaución para que no sea robado" dice él y mira al frente sonriente

Sakura le mira confundida. ¿Qué había querido decir con eso?

"¿Hay algún lugar al que te gustaría ir?" pregunta Syaoran

Sakura se queda pensativa y luego asiente.

Llegan a la tienda de animales, Sakura entra corriendo como niña pequeña.

Todos le miran.

Syaoran le sigue lentamente y con una gota en la nuca.

Sakura veía los cachorritos, en especial uno pequeño de color blanco nieve, jugaba con otro de color café y más grande.

"Qué lindo" dice Sakura

Syaoran le mira y sonríe al ver la propia sonrisa de Sakura.

"Lástima que no pueda tener uno" dice Sakura y voltea a ver a Syaoran sonriendo tristemente "Ren no lo aceptaría"

Pasa un empleado y Syaoran lo detiene, le dice algo y el empleado asiente, se aleja.

"Vámonos" dice Sakura al ver que el cachorrito era sacado de su caja.

"Joven" dice el chico saliendo con el perro en sus manos

Syaoran lo toma y lo acaricia. Sakura sonríe felizmente y se sonroja, muy feliz.

"¡Déjame cargarlo!" dice Sakura

Syaoran se lo da. Sakura lo carga, el perrito ladra y empieza a lamerle la cara a Sakura.

Sakura ríe.

"Disculpe" dice Syaoran ahora a una empleada

La chica le mira.

"¿Cuánto cuesta?" pregunta él señalando al perrito

"140000 yenes" dice ella

Syaoran se queda pensativo. Sakura le mira.

"¿Qué pasa?" pregunta Sakura

Syaoran le mira y sonríe encantadoramente. Sakura y el perrito se veían encantadores juntos.

"¿Lo podría guardar hasta más al rato?" dice él sacando su cartera

"¿Qué haces?" pregunta Sakura

"Comprándolo" dice Syaoran

"¡¿Qué?!" dice Sakura "¡no puedo tener perros!" dice

"¿Quién dijo que era para ti?" dice él

Sakura le mira feo. Syaoran ríe.

"Lo mantendré en mi casa y tú podrás verle cuando quieras" dice

"Pero…" dice Sakura

"Hey… es algo para mí… ¿de acuerdo?" dice él

Sakura sonríe feliz.

Syaoran le da su tarjeta a la chica, ella lo cobra.

"Mañana vendré por él" dice Syaoran "vámonos" le dice a Sakura "ya va a empezar la película"

Sakura asiente y salen de la tienda.

Se dirigen al cine.

Por fin llegan.

"¿Quieres algo?" pregunta Syaoran señalando la tienda

Sakura niega.

"Así está bien" dice ella

Syaoran se queda pensativo y asiente después.

Entran a la película.

Había bastante gente… la mayoría parejas y se veía que los novios estaban aburridos y las chicas se veían felices.

"Vaya… cuántas parejas" dice Syaoran

Sakura ríe un poco.

"Parece que los chicos también perdieron en piedra-papel-tijeras" dice Sakura divertida

Syaoran le mira feo.

"Gracias" dice él

Sakura ríe de nuevo.

Encuentran dos lugares en la mitad, se sientan.

"Pero sabes" dice Sakura sonriente

Syaoran le mira.

"Pensaba que no eras malo en nada y ahora… sé que eres malo jugando piedra-papel-tijeras" dice Sakura sonriente

Syaoran refunfuña y mira la pantalla en negro.

Sakura sonríe.

"Disculpe" dice una chica de atrás tocando gentilmente el hombro de Syaoran.

Syaoran voltea a verle.

La chica se sonroja un poco.

"Etto… no puedo ver… por su gorra" dice señalando la gorra de Syaoran

Syaoran se voltea hacia el frente. La chica mira hacia el suelo, venía con unas amigas.

"Wa… Tamayo se atrevió a hablarle a un chico y además de eso, a un chico muy pero muy guapo" dicen sus amigas "Tamayo… preséntalo"

Todas ríen.

Syaoran rueda los ojos. Sakura ríe un poco.

"Etto…" dice Tamayo de nuevo "señor…"

Syaoran frunce el ceño. ¿Señor? ¿Tan viejo se veía?

Syaoran voltea a verle.

"¿Podría… quitarse… la gorra?" dice de nuevo ella muy nerviosa.

Syaoran va a responder, pero Sakura estira la mano y le quita la gorra a Syaoran, Syaoran le mira feo. Sakura sonríe y saca la lengua, pone la gorra en su regazo y mira a Tamayo.

"Listo" dice ella "no te molestará más" dice

Tamayo y sus amigas parecían de secundaria, como si tuvieran unos 13 o 14 años.

"Gra… Gracias" dice Tamayo

"Tú disculpa a este viejo malhumorado" dice Sakura revolviendo el pelo de Syaoran "¿verdad que estás arrepentido, Syaoran?"

"Sí… lo siento" dice él con los brazos cruzados.

"¿Ves?" dice Sakura

Tamayo asiente sonriente.

"Ah… ya empezó" dice Syaoran

Sakura mira al frente.

Syaoran mira a Sakura de reojo y luego el lugar en donde se recargan los brazos.

"Sakura" dice él

Sakura le mira.

"Pondré mi brazo aquí… ¿no te molesta?" dice él

Sakura niega.

"Bien" dice él poniendo el brazo "si quieres tú también puedes ponerlo" dice él

Sakura asiente y voltea de nuevo a ver la película. Syaoran suspira y mira la pantalla.

La historia era de una chica que tenía varios amores, pero no encontraba su amor verdadero entre tantos.

Sakura apretaba su falda del nerviosismo.

"Vamos… él no es… date cuenta" susurra ella.

Syaoran le mira de reojo y bosteza. Era una película aburrida, voltea a ver a todos lados. Las parejas estaban haciendo lo suyo cada una, le sale una gota en la nuca y mira de nuevo a Sakura, quien suspiraba aliviada.

Syaoran empieza a mover los dedos de la mano que estaba recargada. Sakura mira la mano.

Syaoran alza la mano, Sakura mira la mano.

"Ejercicios" dice Syaoran

Sakura le mira raro y voltea de nuevo a ver la pantalla, después de un rato mira el brazo de Syaoran que estaba recargado y se da cuenta que la mitad estaba desocupada, sonríe un poco y mira a Syaoran de reojo quien miraba la pantalla. Empieza a reír.

Syaoran le voltea a ver.

"¿Qué pasa?" dice él

"No… nada" dice ella

Syaoran voltea a ver de nuevo a la pantalla.

Sakura deja de reír y coloca su brazo junto al de Syaoran. Syaoran mira el brazo y luego mira de nuevo la pantalla, sonríe y entrelaza sus dedos.

Al final de la película la chica se da cuenta que su amor verdadero era su mejor amigo, quien siempre le daba consejos sobre sus amores.

Salen de la película. Sakura se estira. Siguen caminando.

"Qué linda película" dice ella

Syaoran asiente.

"¿Cuál fue la parte que más te gustó?" dice ella

Syaoran se queda pensativo.

"Cuando nos tomamos las manos" dice él sonriente

Sakura le mira feo.

"Esa no fue parte de la película"

Syaoran coloca sus manos detrás de la cabeza.

"De todas maneras… fue lo único que valió la pena de la película" dice él

Sakura suspira negando la cabeza, se detiene.

Syaoran le mira. Sakura se acerca a él, se pone de puntitas y le pone la gorra, sonríe. Syaoran sonríe también.

Siguen caminando.

"Y… ¿dónde me llevarás?" pregunta Sakura

"Es una sorpresa" dice él y mira a Sakura "¿me dejas tomar tu mano?" pregunta él casualmente

Sakura le mira y luego voltea hacia el frente.

"No" dice ella

"¡¿Eh?!" dice él "¡¿por qué?!" dice sorprendido "lo hicimos en el cine"

"Pues ahí nadie nos veía… si lo hacemos pensarán que somos pareja y no lo somos" dice ella

"Entonces seámoslo" dice él de broma

"De acuerdo" dice ella

Syaoran se detiene y le mira, ella seguía caminando. Syaoran alza una ceja atónito. De acuerdo… esa había sido la confesión más extraña de su vida.

Sakura le voltea a ver.

"¿Qué haces?" dice ella "yo no sé a dónde ir" dice

Syaoran corre hacia ella.

"Lo siento" dice él "es sólo que fue la confesión más extraña"

Sakura sonríe.

"No te preocupes… yo pienso que todo en ti es extraño" dice ella

Syaoran le mira feo.

"Gracias" dice de manera sarcástica

Sakura ríe. Syaoran sonríe y le toma la mano. Sakura no se niega, entrelazan sus dedos.

Suben a un ascensor y Syaoran le pica el número 4. El ascensor empieza a subir, estaban solos. Entonces Syaoran la jala y la besa. Sakura se sorprende y no le da tiempo a responder. Syaoran la suelta.

Syaoran sonríe al ver la cara confundida de Sakura.

"Se supone que para que una confesión sea válida debe haber un beso… ¿no?" dice él

Sakura alza una ceja.

"En verdad eres raro" dice y ríe al ver la cara de Syaoran

Llegan al cuarto piso y salen.

Todo el piso era un restaurante. Sakura se sorprende, era enorme.

"Este restaurante pertenece a Fanren…" dice él

Sakura se imagina a la chica de antes.

"¿En serio?" dice sorprendida

Syaoran asiente.

"Pertenecía a mi madre, pero se lo cedió a mi hermana" dice

"Joven Syaoran, qué sorpresa" dice un hombre mayor

Syaoran sonríe.

"Wein… cuánto tiempo" dice él

"Su madre ha estado preocupada por usted… fue tan repentino que usted haya huido…"

"Wein… no me importa" dice él

A Wein le sale una gota en la nuca y se inclina.

"Lo siento mucho joven" dice él

Syaoran sonríe un poco.

"Vamos Sakura" dice él sonriente "fue lo mejor que pude conseguir a este tiempo, además Fanren es mi hermana, muy a mi pesar" dice "pude conseguir un lugar genial aquí" dice

Llegan a una sección en la que las mesas eran privadas ya que había una habitación para cada mesa, entran a una habitación y se sientan.

"Esta mesa… es demasiado privada… ¿no crees?" dice Sakura

Syaoran sonríe.

"Lo sé" dice él

Sakura le mira nerviosa y ríe un poco.

"Bienvenidos" dice una voz familiar

Ambos voltean. Syaoran sonríe un poco. Sakura sonríe.

"Fanren-san" dice Sakura

Fanren sonríe, traía otra blusa idéntica a la que Sakura había manchado, puesta.

"Toma, Syaoran" dice dándole su ropa.

Syaoran asiente.

"Hoy es cumpleaños de Syaoran así que hay que hacerlo sentir bien… ¿de acuerdo?" dice y le guiña un ojo a Sakura

Sakura asiente sin entender nada.

Syaoran se sonroja.

"Gracias Fanren, pero… ¿podrías irte?" dice él

Fanren ríe y les da dos cartas.

"Claro… lo siento" dice y se va.

Todo estaba en chino. Sakura no entendía nada.

"Yo pediré por ti… no te preocupes" dice Syaoran viendo el gesto confundido de Sakura.

Sakura asiente agradecida.

Una mesera entra y les pide su orden, se lleva las cartas y sale.

Sakura mira a Syaoran, él miraba unas flores.

"Syaoran" dice ella

Syaoran le mira.

"¿Por qué yo?" dice ella

"¿De qué hablas?" pregunta

"¿Por qué me elegiste a mí de tantas chicas?"

"Pues por que no tiene chiste salir con alguien que no te guste en verdad"

Sakura le mira feo.

"Tú eres un jugador Syaoran…"

Syaoran le mira.

"¿Por qué debería creerte?" dice ella mirando a otro lado.

Syaoran suspira, se levanta y se sienta junto a ella, ella le mira a los ojos.

"Por que no he hecho nada para merecer que no lo hagas" dice él

"Tienes demasiadas chicas conocidas además… tienes tantas llaves de los apartamentos de las chicas… tantas cartas y… he escuchado que te has acostado con más chicas de lo que los dedos de mis manos y… tal vez de mis pies juntos puedan contar" dice ella sin mirarle a los ojos

Syaoran suspira.

"Tal vez… eso sea cierto" dice "pero si quieres… por ti… tiraría todas esas llaves, las cartas, mandaría al demonio a todas esas chicas" dice "y también, hay cosas en mi pasado que tal vez no pueda cambiar ni siquiera en el presente… pero… te puedo asegurar que desde que te conocí dejé de hacerlo" dice

"Pues yo" dice Sakura "no quiero salir lastimada Syaoran… no quiero… no lo soportaría"

"Jamás haría algo para lastimarte" dice él "por que te quiero"

Sakura se sonroja y le mira a los ojos, su corazón empieza a latir con mucha fuerza.

"Te quiero más de lo que te imaginas… tal vez… todavía no pueda decir que te amo… pero te juro que trabajaré duro para decírtelo y que tú me lo digas, nada me haría más feliz que escuchar eso viniendo de ti" dice "haré lo que sea necesario para que llegues a amarme tanto que sientas tu pecho explotar y que por ahora por lo menos llegues a quererme tanto como yo lo hago" dice

Sakura separa los labios para respirar mejor, sentía que se ahogaba.

Syaoran se ríe y mira al suelo. Sakura se confunde.

"Lo siento" dice él sin mirarla "es sólo que… es tan embarazoso… jamás había dicho algo así… siento que me veo como un completo idiota…"

Sakura le toma la cara y la alza. Syaoran le mira, estaba muy sonrojado.

"Para nada" dice ella sonriendo "no pareces un idiota ni nada por el estilo, más bien yo pienso que eres muy tierno y lindo" dice Sakura "gracias, el día de hoy me has dado tantas cosas… pero… creo que esta es la mejor de todas"

Syaoran se sorprende y luego ríe un poco, une su frente a la de Sakura.

"Siempre que escuchaba las confesiones de alguien y luego los veía besarse alegres y acaramelados… pensaba que eran unos idiotas" dice Syaoran

"Pues entonces… que seamos idiotas" dice Sakura

Syaoran le mira a los ojos y asiente.

"Seamos idiotas" dice él

Se acercan y se funden en un tierno beso.

Sakura sabía que ya no podía arrepentirse… su amor le daba nuevas esperanzas, esperanzas con las que nunca hubiera soñado… ella sabía que él no mentía… su beso se lo decía. Y lo mejor de todo, sabía que no era un sueño… por que la sensación y el sabor no mentían.

Se separan y Syaoran sonríe, Sakura se sonroja un poco pero también sonríe.

"Eres una principiante" dice Syaoran de broma

Sakura saca la lengua.

"Yo no soy una chica que vaya besando a miles de chicos" dice ella

"Me alegro" dice él

Y vuelven a besarse y a sumirse en su mundo.

Syaoran jamás había soñado con enamorarse y hacer todas esas cosas de enamorados que sus amigos decían, pero ahora… mírenlo… era cierto que las mujeres son indispensables para todo… ya que… esa chica… le había hecho enfermar gravemente… enfermar de amor.

----------------------------------------------

Por fin habían terminado de comer, ahora estaban solos, Syaoran había pedido de postre fresas con chocolate y ahí estaban en la mesa. Pero Syaoran estaba acostado con la cabeza sobre las piernas de Sakura quien preparaba las fresas.

Syaoran tenía los ojos cerrados, parecía un niño pequeño y a Sakura le encantaba eso. Que se viera tan frágil, tan contrario a lo que hacía ver en verdad y esa fase sólo se la mostraba a ella. Sakura sonríe y toma una fresa.

"Syaoran" dice ella

Syaoran responde con sólo un sonido.

"Ahhh" dice Sakura

Syaoran abre la boca y Sakura mete una fresa en su boca.

Syaoran la mastica.

Sakura sonríe y toma una ella, la come.

"Sabes" dice Syaoran abriendo los ojos

Sakura responde ahora con un sonido, debido a que estaba comiendo fresas.

"Mis cumpleaños… siempre los festejaba con alguna chica" dice

Sakura empieza a toser y toma agua.

"Pero… de alguna u otra forma… sentía como si en lugar de ser mi cumpleaños… fuera un día infernal… yo sólo quería estar solo, recibía regalos, pero deseaba mejor no haber recibido nada, recibía cartas, pero nunca las leía…" dice "en cambio" dice y mira a Sakura quien le miraba interesada "hoy es diferente" dice sonriente "me alegro que estés conmigo" dice

Sakura sonríe un poco y asiente.

Syaoran cierra los ojos y abre la boca, Sakura pone otra fresa en la misma.

Las fresas se terminan y Sakura empieza a acariciar el cabello de Syaoran con ternura.

"Dime Syaoran" dice Sakura

Syaoran alcanza a murmurar un pequeño "sí" pero no se entendió bien… estaba durmiéndose

"Si tuvieras un pastel y una vela… ¿qué pedirías como deseo?" dice

Syaoran abre los ojos, adormilado.

"No sé…"

"Yo pediría mucho dinero… para comprar mi propia casa e irme de donde está Ren… para poder pagarte todo lo que me has dado y para irnos en un viaje solos tú y yo" dice sonriente

"Yo… pediría… amor" dice él cerrando los ojos

Sakura le mira y mal piensa la palabra.

"¡Syaoran pervertido!" dice ella alejándolo de ella

Syaoran se levanta y le mira raro.

"¿Por qué cuando no hablo en mal sentido piensas que sí lo hago?" pregunta él

Sakura no dice nada. Syaoran vuelve a acostarse en sus piernas y cierra los ojos.

"Hablo en serio… pediría amor… muuucho amor" dice

"Eso suena bien" dice Sakura "yo te daré todo el amor que necesites Syaoran" dice ella

Syaoran ríe.

"Eso estaría bien" dice él ahora mal pensándolo

Sakura frunce el ceño.

"Syaoran pervertido" dice ella

Ambos ríen.

"O… mejor pediría" dice ella "estar el mayor tiempo que pueda contigo" dice

Syaoran asiente.

"Eso suena bien" dice "estar siempre contigo… también pediría eso"

"¿Sabes lo que significa eso, Syaoran?" dice Sakura

Syaoran abre los ojos y le observa.

"Por supuesto que lo sé" dice "pasar toda vida contigo… hasta la muerte… no me molestaría en lo absoluto" dice

Sakura se sonroja y sigue acariciando sus cabellos.

"Syaoran" dice Sakura

"¿Mmm…?" dice él algo molesto

"Si… llegáramos a tener hijos…" dice sonrojada "2 hijos… y en cuando diera a luz al segundo yo muriera por la carga… ¿le echarías la culpa?"

Syaoran abre los ojos y le mira. Sakura le miraba tristemente.

"Por supuesto que no" dice Syaoran

"Y… si después… ese niño o niña… matara… sin querer a su hermano o hermana mayor… ¿le culparías?"

"Si él no lo hizo con esa intención… no lo haría" dice Syaoran

"Te… ¿te suicidarías después?" dice Sakura

"No" dice Syaoran "viviría por mi único hijo con la fuerza de mi otro hijo y con la tuya" dice él

Sakura sonríe.

"Gracias"

Syaoran sonríe también.

Sakura se agacha y lo besa.

Fanren entra.

"Oigan chicos…" dice "uu…" susurra

Sakura se levanta de golpe y se sonroja, Syaoran también se levanta algo sonrojado.

"Lo siento… regresaré después" dice

"Sólo di lo que venías a decir" dice Syaoran

"Nada, nada" dice Fanren y sale apresurada

Syaoran suspira.

"Será mejor que nos vayamos ya" dice él

Sakura asiente.

Ambos salen de ahí tomados de la mano.

Syaoran no paga ya que había sido un regalo de Fanren.

Llegan a su casa… más bien edificio y entran ambos.

Llegan a su piso, se detienen en el apartamento de Sakura, ella suspira.

"Tranquila" dice Syaoran "si hacen algo… no dudes en llamarme… no importa la hora que sea… me levantaré" dice

Sakura asiente sonriendo.

"Gracias" dice ella

Syaoran le da un beso en la mejilla

"Hasta mañana" dice y entra a su apartamento.

Sakura sonríe. Suspira.

Había decidido confrontar a Ren… todo iba a ir bien… tenía a Syaoran… también estaban Tomoyo y Eriol… pero ya no quería depender de ellos, ya que Tomoyo le había contado que ahora vivían juntos y… no quería interrumpirlos, quería que fueran felices.

Toca el timbre. Nadie responde, lo toca de nuevo. Termina tocándolo varias veces.

Lucchia y Mitra abren la puerta.

Le miran de pies a cabeza.

"¿Y esa ropa?" dice Lucchia bastante celosa

Sakura no responde y pasa.

"De seguro la robó… he visto esa ropa en el centro comercial Ekko" dice Mitra

"Sí… de seguro la robó" dice Lucchia

"No les importa de dónde la haya sacado" dice Sakura

Ambas le miran impresionadas.

"Entonces… préstanoslo" dice Mitra

"No" dice Sakura "esta ropa es solamente mía" dice "jamás podrán tocarla", entra a su cuarto y cierra, prende la luz, se desviste y se pone la pijama.

La puerta se abre.

"Además… ese peinado no te queda" dice Lucchia

"Si no les gusta verme, entonces pueden largarse a su cuarto" dice Sakura

Mitra nota el collar de Sakura.

"¿Qué es eso?" dice

Sakura se cubre el pecho.

"Es oro puro" dice Lucchia

Ambas se miran y sonríen.

"¡¡Mamá!!" gritan ambas "¡¡Sakura trajo algunas cosas que no son suyas!!" gritan y sonríen maliciosamente

Después de un rato Ren aparece, se veía toda adormilada.

"¿Qué ocurre?" dice ella

"Mira su cuello, madre y también sus oídos" dice Lucchia

Ren mira y abre grandes los ojos.

"¿De dónde sacaste eso, pequeña?" dice

Sakura no dice nada.

"Además… en la mañana no estabas en donde te dejé… me preocupé" dice

Sakura ríe.

Las tres le miran.

"Por favor" dice ella "¿haciéndote la madre preocupada?" dice ella "no te queda Ren" dice

Ren alza la mano y le da una cachetada.

Sakura no hace nada, le mira con odio.

"Fuera" dice ella

"¿Cómo te…?"

"¡¡¡DIJE QUE FUERA!!!" grita Sakura empujando a Ren junto a Lucchia y Mitra "este pendiente y aretes me los dio alguien importante y no permitiré que lo destruyas de nuevo…" dice mirando a Ren con asco "vuélvanse a meter conmigo y se arrepentirán" dice y cierra la puerta dejando a unas atónitas mujeres.

Sakura se recarga en la puerta, traga saliva y cae de rodillas, estaba temblando. Pero… ¡lo había hecho! Por fin… las mujeres que más odiaba en su vida… por fin obtenían lo que merecían. Tenía que contárselo a Syaoran, a Tomoyo, a Eriol y a Niko cuando llegara a la escuela, sonríe feliz, más que feliz, aliviada.

Se acuesta en su cama y queda dormida

**-----#-----#-----#-----#-----#-----#-----**

_Terminé otro más y espero que les haya gustado… por fin nuestra pareja es feliz… ¿seguirá así? Esperemos que sí… ¡se ven tan lindos juntos! Bueno… no se ven… porque yo escribo y ustedes leen… pero me entienden ¿no? Bueno… comentarios… sugerencias también acepto eh!!! Nos vemos en el próximo capítulo_


	14. Kissing u

**Loving is a difficult task**

**Por: Noeri9**

**Summary: **_Sakura, una chica muy temerosa rodeada de preocupaciones y ansiedades. Syaoran, el chico más deseado y envidiado en la escuela, tiene la apariencia y el dinero, pero también es el chico menos alcanzable de la historia y odia a todo ser humano en la Tierra, ¿qué destino les deparará a ambos al conocer sus secretos?_

**Sakura 16; grado 10**

**Tomoyo 16; grado 10**

**Syaoran 19; grado 12**

**Eriol 18; grado 12**

_Hola a todos de nuevo!!! Gracias por sus reviews!!! También gracias por sus sugerencias, la verdad me ayudaron muchísimo... espero que verdaderamente mi fic les agrade lo suficiente como para seguir leyéndolo, tal vez no sea muy buena escribiendo, pero hago lo mejor para cumplirles... jejeje... bueno aquí está la continuación..._

_Gracias por sus reviews y por su apoyo a:_

_**Sango-Tsunade (**Gracias y sigue leyendo, también manda reviews!_

_**Giuly (**no actualice muy pronto, pero aún así espero que sigas leyendo_

_**KAREN (**espero eso yo también, jajaja, más bien espero que sigas mandando reviews y leyendo_

_**Estefi (**hago lo que está en mis manos para narrar sus momentos juntos, espero sigas leyendo_

_**XX-Lee (**yo también espero poder actualizar pronto, maldita musa de la inspiración TT.TT_

_**Meli17 (**gracias por los lindos comentarios, hago todo mi esfuerzo por complacerles_

_**Undine (**habrán conflictos, pero necesito ideas, espero puedas ayudarme, jejeje_

_**Nanaccs (**ahora no pude actualizar tan rápido, pero aún así, espero te guste este cap_

_**Karin (**en realidad no sé cuándo llegue a terminar la historia, así que... no sabría decirte, jejeje, espero sigas leyendo y mandando reviews..._

_**Miyuky-san **(gracias por tu sugerencias, serán tomadas más adelante, lo aseguro_

_**Luna-Box (**jajaja, gracias por demostrar tanto ánimo y gracias por las sugerencias, en serio me sirven de mucho, espero digas dando sugerencias_

_**Isabel (**jejeje, pronto no y tampoco largo, pero si tiene momento SxS, jajaja_

_**Lyssette-Reyes (**me allegro te haya gustado y espero sigas enviando reviews, me ayudan a sentirme bien y a inspirarme_

_**ChOcoLaTe-coN-MeNTa (**gracias por la sugerencia, espero poder aplicarla pronto, jejeje_

_**Crstina (**me encantan las lectoras nuevas!! Jajaja, espero te haya gustado mi fic y que sigas leyendo, espero no defraudarte_

_**TaKaA (**jajaja, no importa, no lo tomé a mal, me gustan las opiniones, no sé si te guste este cap ya que tiene partes románticas, pero espero sigas leyendo, jejeje_

_**Esmeraldy (**aquí un momento SxS, espero sigas leyendo_

_**Danny1989 (**lamento no haber actualizado pronto por problemas de ser escritora... la maldita musa sin visitarme y yo aquí llorando lágrimas de cocodrilo, pero espero que este cap por lo menos compense algo_

_**Dokuro (**jajaja, una vez más me disculpo por no haber actualizado más rápido y espero sigas leyendo_

_**Becky radcliffe (**no te preocupes, perdón por no actualizar más rápido, ya sabes, problemas de escritores, pero, hago lo mejor y espero sigas mandando reviews, jejeje, no soy muy buena con la pareja de Eriol y Tomoyo pero me serviría ayuda de alguien que sí sabe de eso_

_**Naunet-inuxkaq (**eso me gusta, sigue leyendo!!_

_**Kat Skelleton (**io supongo que sí habrá lemon entre ellos, pero más tarde, así que no desesperéis, jajaja_

_**GATITOS Y PERRITOS (**aquí está el otro cap, aunque no muy largo, espero te guste_

_**Jennkyouyama (**jajaja, qué linda, pero la próxima vez sal con el chico que te gusta, quién sabe si volverá a haber otra oportunidad como esa, corrió a Ren de su habitación, todavía no es lo suficientemente valiente como para correrla de la casa, además la casa es de Ren, jajaja_

_**Saly00 (**Eso es bueno, me alegro que te hayas dado cuenta de eso, es muy wonito, jejeje, sigue leyendo, ¡onegai!_

_**Diana Prenze (**aki hay más, más, jajaja_

_**Glenda Phantom (**es genial saber que pienses eso de mi fic, me emociona mucho, en serio, me siento muy feliz!! Espero sigas leyendo y mandando reviews!!_

_**Isabel (**y espero que siempre siga así, re bueno, pero sigue mandando reviews, ¿ne?_

**Disclaimer: **_La historia me pertenece, los personajes no… :P_

**Recordemos: **_En el capítulo anterior Sakura y Syaoran formalizaron su relación y Sakura por fin se atrevió a enfrentarse a Ren, su madrastra... ¿terminarán los problemas? O... ¿A penas comienzan?_

**Capítulo 14**

**-----#-----#-----#-----#-----#-----#-----**

Sakura despierta gracias a los golpes de la puerta de su cuarto, se talla los ojos y bosteza. Los golpes se hacen más insistentes.

"Voy... voy" dice Sakura, abre la puerta de manera adormilada para encontrarse cara a cara con Syaoran, sus ojos se abren grandes "¿qué haces aquí, Syaoran?" pregunta Sakura

"¿Todavía no estás lista?" pregunta Syaoran y mira su reloj "llegaremos tarde si no te apresuras" dice

"¿Qué... por qué?" pregunta ella confundida

"¡Faltan diez minutos para que empiecen las clases!" dice él con una vena en la frente

"¡¿Qué?!" grita Sakura "¡esto no puede estar sucediendo!" grita y empieza a sacar su uniforme

Syaoran mira la habitación. ¿En verdad esa era su habitación? Era como si... fuera algo peor que una mascota, entonces nota que Sakura se había detenido y le mira. Sakura le miraba feo.

"¿Qué?" pregunta él

"¡Me tengo que cambiar!" dice Sakura, lo empuja fuera y cierra la puerta

Syaoran frunce el ceño y le sale una vena en la frente. Qué chica más irrespetuosa... cerrar la puerta de esa manera.

Después Sakura sale ya vestida y con el pelo bien cepillado, le sonríe a Syaoran de manera apenada.

Syaoran le toma la mano y salen corriendo, Sakura se pone bien su mochila y trata de seguir el paso de Syaoran, con muchos esfuerzos, pero lo consigue.

Llegan a la esquina justo cuando estaban cerrando la reja. Syaoran empieza a correr más rápido, Sakura ya no podía seguir corriendo a su paso, entonces se tropieza y cae de boca al pavimento. Syaoran se detiene y regresa hacia ella.

"¿Estás bien?" pregunta preocupado

"¿Parece que estoy bien?" pregunta Sakura levantándose, su nariz tenía un hilo de sangre saliendo de él.

"No... no parece" dice riendo nervioso

"Perdón" dice Sakura "por mi culpa no llegaste a tiempo"

"¿Quién dijo que no llegamos?" dice él

Sakura le mira confundida.

"¿Puedes pararte?" pregunta Syaoran

Sakura asiente, se levanta, Syaoran le limpia la sangre con su propia manga del suéter, le sonríe y le toma la mano.

"Ven" dice y la lleva hacia la pared de la escuela "dame tu mochila" dice

Sakura se la da y él avienta tanto la suya como la de Sakura.

"Bien" dice él, suelta a Sakura "me subiré yo primero" dice y se sube sin esfuerzos, estira la mano "dame la mano" dice él

Sakura estira la mano y la toma, se impulsa y Syaoran la detiene de la cintura, la ayuda a subir.

"Deberías hacer una dieta" dice Syaoran

Sakura le mira como si fuera a matarlo.

"Fue una broma" dice él alzando las manos "¿por qué las chicas se alteran tanto cuando les hacen bromas de ese tipo?" susurra

"Esa no fue una broma... fue un insulto" dice Sakura

"Como sea" dice él y se avienta, estira los brazos "vamos"

"¿Esperas que me tire a tus brazos?" pregunta ella

"Así no tienes posibilidad de hacerte daño" dice él "no seas tímida, vamos"

"Pero... tengo falda"

Syaoran rueda los ojos y voltea hacia otro lado.

"¿Así está mejor?" pregunta

"Bien... pero no mires" dice ella sonrojada

"Sí, sí..." dice él

Sakura se avienta y Syaoran la abraza justo antes de que caiga.

Syaoran voltea a verla y sonríe.

"¿Ves?" dice "no fue tan difícil"

Sakura estaba muy sonrojada, su corazón latía a mil por hora.

¿Qué sucedía? ¿Por qué estaba tan nerviosa?

"¿Sakura?" dice Syaoran

Sakura sale de sus pensamientos y se aleja de él muy sonrojada, ríe nerviosamente.

"Será mejor apresurarnos" dice ella

A Syaoran le sale una gota en la nuca.

"¿Qué pasa?" pregunta él

Caminaban por los pasillos.

"¿Qué pasa de qué?" pregunta Sakura sin voltear a verle y de manera defensiva

"Estás extraña" dice él

Sakura ríe.

"¿Extraña? ¿De qué manera?" dice

Syaoran le toma el brazo y la voltea, la abraza de la cintura. Sakura se sonroja al instante y voltea hacia otro lado.

"¿Por qué no me miras a los ojos?" pregunta él

"No es nada" dice ella

Syaoran le abraza más fuerte. Sakura cierra los ojos con fuerza.

"Syaoran... me lastimas" dice ella "además... este no es tu edificio... deberías irte ya" dice

Syaoran le voltea la cara y le planta un beso. Sakura abre grandes los ojos y le planta una cachetada. Syaoran coloca su mano sobre la mejilla y la suelta.

Sakura se sonroja.

"Lo... lo siento" dice ella

"No sé qué te pasa" dice él y le mira "se supone que ya somos una pareja" dice él

Sakura mira al suelo.

Syaoran gruñe.

"Cuando te sientas con ganas de hablar entonces hablamos" dice él

Syaoran se va, Sakura abre la boca pero nada sale de ella.

Ni siquiera ella sabía lo que pasaba... no lo entendía o más bien... no quería entenderlo...

Sakura suspira, llega a su salón y toca.

"Adelante" dice una voz

Sakura se asoma.

Miako le mira seriamente.

"Qué milagro que se decide a aparecer" dice Miako "ayer faltó a clases y no fue algo muy cordial" dice

Sakura se sonroja.

"Lo siento" dice riendo un poco.

"Detención después de clases" dice Miako

Sakura asiente tristemente.

"Vaya a su lugar" dice

Sakura se sienta en su lugar y suspira mirando al techo. Recuerda el rostro de Syaoran y se sonroja, cierra los ojos. Se sentía tan nerviosa cuando estaba con él, no sabía qué pasaba, pero era muy frustrante.

"Sakura" dice Tomoyo

Sakura le mira.

"¿Por qué faltaste ayer?" pregunta

Rita, Alexander, Sasha y Tomoyo le miran. A Sakura le sale una gota en la nuca.

"Pues… pasaron varias cosas" dice Sakura "me peleé con Ren y me sacó de la casa, amanecí en el apartamento de Syaoran y pasé la noche ahí" dice y todos le miran con la boca abierta y sonrojados "no pasó nada" dice Sakura mirándoles feo "después me enteré que ayer fue el cumpleaños de Syaoran y lo pasamos juntos… y…" dice y recuerda la confesión de Syaoran, se sonroja.

"¿Y?" dice Tomoyo

"Y… Syaoran y yo… ya somos… novios" susurra

Tomoyo y Rita gritan emocionadas, todo el salón les mira.

"Kinomoto, Daidouji y Trogovna… fuera" dice señalando la puerta

Sakura, Tomoyo y Rita son expulsadas de clase. Las tres suspiran al unísono.

Entonces Tomoyo y Rita sonríen y miran a Sakura.

"¿Cómo fue?" pregunta Tomoyo "imaginándome a Li haciendo una declaración…" dice y ríe

"Además es tan guapo" dice Rita "te envidio, Sakura"

Sakura ríe.

"Y… ¿se besaron?" pregunta Rita

Sakura se sonroja y asiente lentamente.

Tomoyo y Rita gritan. Sakura se tapa los oídos.

Miako abre la puerta.

"¡¡Lárguense de aquí y no hagan ruido!!" grita y cierra la puerta

Tomoyo y Rita ríen, toman la mano de Sakura y salen al patio, había varios chicos y chicas saltándose las clases.

"No debería saltarme las clases de matemáticas" dice Sakura "voy pésimo" dice ella

"Dime Rita" dice Tomoyo "¿tú estás enamorada de alguien?"

Sakura presta especial atención. Rita asiente sonrojada.

"¡¡¿Quién es?!!" grita Sakura

"Niko" dice Rita

"Wow… jamás lo hubiera imaginado" dice Sakura

"Por que tú eres una despistada, es obvio que Rita está enamorada de Niko"

"Entonces… ¿por qué preguntaste?" Rita le mira confundida

"Por que quería que tú lo dijeras" dice Tomoyo

"¡Ya verás, Tomoyo!" grita Rita y empieza a perseguirla. Sakura ríe mirándolas.

Mira al cielo. ¿Por qué se comportaba de esa manera frente a Syaoran? No lo entendía…

--------------------------------------------------

Syaoran miraba por la ventana, Sakura no estaba en su salón… pero… ¿por qué le había dado esa cachetada? ¡No lo entendía!

Gruñe y revuelve más su cabello, si eso se puede y acuesta su cabeza en la banca. ¿Por qué tenía que ser una chica tan complicada?

"Oye… Syaoran" dice Eriol acercándose a él "me dijeron que Sakura también faltó ayer… ¿hay algo que quieras contarme?"

"Nada que te interese, Hiiragizawa" dice Syaoran mirándole feo

"Ouch, qué frío, Syaoran" él se abstiene a mirarle feo y suspira "L'amour" susurra Eriol

"Deja de molestar, Hiiragizawa" susurra Syaoran, mira a la pequeña porción de tierra que separaba el edificio de Syaoran y el de Sakura y abre grandes los ojos, Sakura estaba ahí sonriendo a Tomoyo y a Rita. Syaoran se levanta de golpe, atrayendo la atención de todos, se dirige a la puerta

"¿Puede decirme a dónde se dirige, ¿joven Li?" pregunta el profesor, Syaoran le lanza una mirada asesina "adelante" dice el profesor y Syaoran sale sin decir más

------------------------------------------------------

"Supongo que es algo duro que ames a una persona y ésta no te corresponda, ¿ne?" dice Rita

"Tal vez, jamás lo he sentido" dice Tomoyo, Sakura y Rita le mira feo "¡es la verdad! Qué delicadas son ambas"

"Por que sí lo he sentido" dicen ambas al mismo tiempo

"¿En serio?" pregunta Tomoyo y luego mira hacia arriba de ellas "oh..." susurra "Rita, ¿me acompañas al baño?"

"¿Me van a dejar sola?" pregunta Sakura a Tomoyo

"Sí, Tomoyo, ¿por qué?" pregunta Rita. Tomoyo rueda los ojos, se levanta y jala a Rita y corre.

"¿Qué le pasa?" susurra Sakura

"Es lo mismo que quiero preguntarte a ti" dice una voz masculina detrás de Sakura, ella voltea la cabeza para encontrarse a un bastante enojado Syaoran con los brazos cruzados y una ceja alzada.

"Syaoran..." susurra ella

"¿Qué te pasa de repente?" pregunta él "huyes de mí, no pienso aguantar esa reacción" Sakura desvía la mirada "incluso rehuyes a mi mirada"

"No es cierto" susurra Sakura, entonces grita un poco debido a la sorpresa de sentir el brazo de Syaoran golpear el árbol justo junto a su cabeza, él ya estaba a la altura de ella, ella sentía su respiración sobre su rostro, empieza a sentir su corazón latir con fuerza y a sentirse asfixiada, separa los labios para respirar mejor y empieza a empujarlo con los brazos "Syaoran... me asfixias" susurra

Syaoran la abraza y ella se sorprende, no podía deshacerse de el abrazo, de alguna manera las fuerzas le habían abandonado, aprieta los ojos con fuerza.

"Syaoran... por favor" dice ella, pero él la abraza con más fuerza, aún estaba apoyado del árbol con una mano y la otra abrazaba a Sakura de los hombros

"Sakura..." dice él en su oído. Sakura se sonroja fuertemente "_suki da yo_" (te quiero) susurra en su oído, Sakura se sonroja más, él se aleja lo suficiente para que su aliento golpeé los labios de Sakura, el estómago de Sakura se llena de la típica sensación conocida como 'mariposas' pero la hacen sentir en el cielo.

"Syao--"

"_Suki da yo_" le interrumpe él "así que... déjame demostrártelo... no tengas miedo... jamás te lastimaría" la distancia entre sus labios desaparece, posa sus labios de manera suave y delicada.

Los ojos de Sakura se llenan de lágrimas y cierra los ojos, separa los labios y Syaoran aprovecha para introducir su lengua explorando la boca de Sakura primero con suavidad y delicadeza y ella le responde con la misma suavidad. Se separan por falta de aire, pero Syaoran vuelve a acercarse a ella, se detiene cuando sus labios están a punto de unirse, Sakura besa sus labios una vez y se separa y Syaoran se vuelve a acercar explorando de nuevo de manera más apasionada, el brazo que le detenía del árbol empieza a ceder y acuesta con suavidad a Sakura en el pasto, sus labios uniéndose y separándose una y otra vez, se van a separar de nuevo y él muerde con suavidad la lengua de Sakura y luego su labio inferior, ella ríe un poco, él sonríe y suelta su labio, empieza a besar su mejilla y a bajar, su mandíbula y su cuello, repartiendo besos apasionados y suaves por aquí y por allá, regresa hasta su mandíbula y juega un poco con el lóbulo de la oreja derecha. Sakura suspira.

"Mmm..." susurra Syaoran con voz ronca "tienes un sabor delicioso" susurra. Sakura ríe.

"Debe ser la nueva crema" dice sonriente. Syaoran ríe y muerde con suavidad el lóbulo.

"Tal vez sea eso..." dice entre besos aplicados ahora a la mandíbula y al cuello "pero yo diría más bien que es por que..." dice entre besos aún "tú misma eres dulce _Sakura_" su nombre lo dice con voz ronca, Sakura siente un escalofrío.

Syaoran regresa sus labios a la calidez de los de Sakura e introduce la lengua al instante, ella gime un poco ante esto y empieza a revolver sus cabellos, se separan.

"Mou... Syaoran" dice respirando con dificultad "cuando me besas me siento tan pequeña" Syaoran ríe "no te rías..."

"Lo siento... y... ¿por qué es eso?" pregunta mirando sus bellos ojos

"Pues porque... eres tan experto, es como si tú fueras un adulto y yo..."

"Una niña" completa Syaoran, Sakura asiente "mmm... claro que no" dice él "me encantan tus besos, niña" dice

"¡Oye!" Syaoran ríe y le besa la frente y luego los labios

"Ven, vamos, niña, levantémonos"

"¿Eh?" susurra Sakura "hoe..." se da cuenta de que ambos estaban acostados en el pasto. Syaoran ríe divertido.

"Sí que eres una niña" Sakura frunce el ceño y Syaoran besa sus labios de nuevo "pero este adulto está loco por esta niñita" Sakura se sonroja y Syaoran ríe "vamos tomatito, levántate"

"No" dice Sakura

"Vamos, Sakura"

"Se supone que los adultos cumplen los berrinches de los niños"

"¿Y qué quieres berrinchuda?" Syaoran alza una ceja, Sakura se sonroja y cierra los ojos "ya veo... tentador... para los pecadores" Sakura abre un ojo "lástima" Sakura frunce el ceño "lástima que sea uno de esos pecadores" dice sonriente, Sakura ríe felizmente y sigue riendo cuando Syaoran une sus labios en un suave beso. Ella lo acerca más a ella abrazando su cuello, sus lenguas juegan una vez más, se separan pero Sakura aprisiona el labio inferior de Syaoran, lo succiona un poco y luego pasa su lengua por él y lo suelta, Syaoran siente un escalofrío recorrer su espalda "vamos aprendiendo, niñita" Sakura ríe y lo suelta, Syaoran se hunde en su cuello y le da besos

"Syaoran... ya basta"

"Mmm..." dice Syaoran a forma de berrinche y respira sobre el cuello de Sakura, ella ríe.

"Me haces cosquillas" entonces él pasa la lengua por su cuello y va dejando besos por aquí y por allá, besos sensuales y húmedos, entonces suena la campana.

Syaoran se queja y posa una vez más sus labios sobre los de Sakura antes de levantarse y estirar una mano para ayudar a Sakura, ella se levanta y él la abraza, Sakura grita del asombro, Syaoran besa de nuevo su cuello. Sakura se sonroja.

"Syaoran... la gente empieza a salir"

"No me importa... que vean lo mucho que te quiero" susurra entre besos

"Mou... Syaoran" susurra ella. Syaoran se separa y suspira

"De acuerdo, ya no lo haré" Sakura sonríe y Syaoran vuelve a abrazarla

"¡Syaoran!" Syaoran ríe

"Esa fue broma" dice él y une sus labios "pero me alegro que ya no me huyas" dice sobre los labios de Sakura, se separan y sonríe "si tienes algún otro problema con tu familia asquerosa me lo dices, ¿bien?" entonces los ojos de Sakura se iluminan

"¡Olvidé contarte!" dice sonriente, corre lejos del árbol "¡vamos, apúrate!" dice ella sonriente. Syaoran sonríe y le sigue, Sakura estira una mano y él la toma, entrelazan los dedos "sabes, ayer en la noche" dice Sakura "tuve el valor de sacar a Ren, a Lucchia y a Mitra de mi habitación y gritarles" dice ella orgullosa, Syaoran sonríe y revuelve el cabello de Sakura

"Buena chica, debo darte tu premio" dice él

"¡No soy un perro!" Syaoran ríe

"Pero me alegro, por fin lo lograste"

"Con tu ayuda" dice ella

"Mou, Sakura, voy a llorar" dice él y ríe al ver la cara de Sakura "no te enojes, esa expresión no queda contigo, sonríe, ¿sí?" Sakura sonríe, Syaoran posa sus labios sobre los de ella "tengo tu sonrisa" dice él sonriente, Sakura le miraba sorprendida

"Eres tan infantil" dice Sakura

"Pero así me quieres, ¿ne?"

"Cómo quisiera que no fuera cierto" Syaoran le mira feo y le empieza a hacer cosquillas "¡ya basta!" dice ella riendo y el timbre vuelve a sonar "tengo que irme"

"De acuerdo, pero recuerda que debemos ir por el cachorro saliendo de clases"

"Pero nos veremos en receso..."

"Iré a ver a Miako, sé que va a estar furiosa y le debo una explicación" dice y le guiña un ojo a Sakura "además no puedo besarte en receso porque eres muy tímida y no te dejas" Sakura le saca la lengua y él sonríe "bueno, me voy, nos vemos en la salida" dice y se aleja corriendo.

Sakura llega a su salón, el profesor todavía no llegaba.

"¡¡¡KYYAAA!!!" grita Tomoyo y corre a abrazarla, Sakura le mira confundida, Tomoyo le mira con estrellitas en los ojos "¡¡¡LO GRABÉ TOOODDOOOO!!!" grita, todos le miran raro, Rita le tapa la boca ya que seguía gritando como loca

"Lo que quiere decir, Sakura, es que no sabe dar intimidad a su mejor amiga y me obligó a quedarme... además... fue tan interesante... se nota que Li es experto en eso... ¿crees que pueda darme consejos?"

"¡¿Eh?!" Sakura se sonroja "¿por qué dices que es experto?"

"Sakura, no mientas, cualquiera lo diría por la cara que hacías, se notaba que te encantaba lo que hacía con tu cuello y tu oreja" susurra. Sakura se sonroja más y corre hacia su escritorio, mira hacia el salón de Syaoran, él miraba hacia su cuaderno, dibujaba algo y quitaba con otra mano a Eriol quien le miraba curiosamente, voltea a ver a Sakura y sonríe de manera encantadora, alza el cuaderno el cual tenía un corazón y decía 'I LOVE U' con letras enormes, le lanza un beso. Sakura se sonroja más, su corazón late a mil por hora y esconde su cara entre sus brazos.

_Mou... veo ese rostro sonriente y no puedo evitar sentirme feliz..._ piensa Sakura, mira a Syaoran él le miraba, Sakura sonríe un poco y él sonríe abiertamente, el profesor que pasaba le golpea la cabeza, él le dice algo y el profesor le contesta con una vena en la frente, Syaoran le dice algo de nuevo y gruñe, mira a Sakura y sonríe. Sakura niega con la cabeza y mira al frente, el profesor acababa de llegar, Sakura escribe algo en su cuaderno y lo alza, Syaoran lo lee. Sakura había escrito que tenía detención, Syaoran le responde diciendo que él también. Sakura suspira y acuesta su cabeza entre sus brazos. Syaoran no dejaba de sorprenderla, pero por eso mismo... no lo cambiaría por nada, ella sonríe y se duerme.

------------------------------------------------------------

_¡¡Sé qué me dirán!! Me tardé tanto en actualizar y para ser tan corto, pero en serio no he tenido inspiración y eso es grave... ¡¡ideas, please!! ¡¡En serio las necesito!! Espero que me ayuden y pueda pensar mejor así actualice más rápido y de manera más efectiva, ¿ne? ¡¡Gracias por seguir leyendo!!_


End file.
